


Homemade

by Nykyo, oOBlackRavenOo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Happy Ending, Humor, Jealous Derek, Lemon, M/M, Mystery, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, POV Stiles, Porn Video, Romantic Comedy, Sex Tapes, Shower Sex, Slash, Top Derek, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 50,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oOBlackRavenOo/pseuds/oOBlackRavenOo
Summary: Da quanto l'ultima minaccia è stata scacciata Beacon Hills sembra aver ritrovato la sua tranquillità, senza ombre pronte ad oscurarla, ma per Stiles tutto è cambiato. Dalla scoperta di un mondo sovrannaturale, fino a intraprendere una relazione clandestina con un ragazzo più grande, un Alpha. Ma una sera durante una particolare ricerca nota del materiale che non si aspettava di trovare: qualcuno ha registrato i loro incontri ed ora sono tutti online.[Partecipa alla Terza Edizione del Teen Wolf Big Bang Italia][Storia di oOBlackRavenOo][Fanmix e banner di Nykyo][Sterek | post stagione 2]





	1. Oltre lo schermo

**Author's Note:**

> [ ](http://i749.photobucket.com/albums/xx135/eloriee/TWBBI/terza%20edizione/banner/13%20-%20Homemade_zpsylfwirq0.jpg)
> 
> Il [fanmix](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8801983) di Nykyo verrà pubblicato a fine storia. Troverete anche dei [banner](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8802031) fatti da lei in ogni capitolo.

 

** **

 

Nervoso, è tutto ciò che sento e posso dire con estrema sicurezza che tutto in questo momento mi rende tale. La strada che oggi sembra quasi infinita, la signora anziana che proprio ora ha deciso di attraversare la strada, in accordo sicuramente con il semaforo che guardo con sospetto. Sì, sono certo che centra anche lui in questa assurda cospirazione cosmica, che ha deciso di “rovinare la giornata a Stiles” e solo perché non c'era nient'altro di interessante da fare; questo però non risparmia la tenera e linda signora dalla mia occhiata peggiore, tentato quasi di scendere e farle fare quegli ultimi metri che servono per finire di attraversare. Mi lascio andare ad un lamento e batto la testa contro il volante, due volte, perché una non basta. E continuo per altre due, finché il colpo di un clacson alle mie spalle non mi fa fare un salto e accorgere che non solo la signora è andata, ma è verde e ho una fila di macchine dietro che aspetta. Accidenti!

Grazie tante, eh! A chiunque sia ai vertici della cospirazione.

Per fortuna o semplice tregua, a seconda dei punti di vista, non trovo nessun altro ostacolo per strada e arrivo finalmente alla meta. Parcheggio davanti ad un alto edificio nella zona industriale che guardo teso e inquieto, non è la mia prima volta qui, eppure non riesco ad evitare di trattenere il respiro _ancora una volta_ mentre scendo con lo zaino in spalla. Mi guardo distrattamente intorno, non che mi aspetti di vedere qualcuno che conoscono, ma non si può mai sapere e ho imparato ormai a non fidarmi di questa città; affretto perciò il passo e attraverso il portone principale, scartando l'idea del montacarichi, è troppo lento e sono certo che si bloccherebbe per dispetto. Con la fortuna che ho oggi, ne sono praticamente certo.

Quando arrivo al piano giusto mi fermo qualche secondo, o minuto per riprendere fiato e guardare l'enorme porta in metallo davanti a me, a cui mi avvicino e il cuore accelera di due battiti ad ogni passo. Sono passate tre settimane ormai ...e ancora mi fa questo effetto.

Lascio scorrere la mano sulla superficie di metallo, che scosto abbastanza da lasciarmi entrare per richiuderla poi alle mie spalle, venendo così avvolto dalle ombre che dominano in tutto il loft; ad eccezione di qualche raggio di sole, ormai morente, che traspare dall'ampia vetrata e mette in risalto _lui_. Che rimane in controluce e oscuro ai miei occhi, ma non sconosciuto. «Sei in ritardo» sentenzia freddo.

«Sì, è vero! Ma sono rimasto incastrato, oggi c'era allenamento anche se ero sicuro che fosse per domani, ma non sapevo che domani fosse _oggi_. So che può non avere un senso, ma ce l'ha credimi» rispondo, avvicinandomi cauto. Mi fermo al centro della stanza, a pochi passi da lui che se ne sta con ancora le braccia incrociate al petto e uno sguardo passivo-aggressivo da bravo Alpha quale è. «Lo so, vuoi aprirmi la gola con i denti. Giusto?»

«Cominciamo a intenderci» sibila staccando quei dannati fianchi dal tavolo, per avvicinarsi e mi rendo conto di quanto sia difficile, guardarlo senza stare male. È come un pugno nello stomaco, che non riesco a controllare o scacciare e mi toglie il fiato, ogni volta che mi guarda. Come ora. «Cosa devo fare con te?» mi chiede ad un solo passo dal toccarmi e non so davvero cosa fare, se andargli incontro o indietreggiare. Da lui. Da un _noi_ , che ancora non ha forma.

Getto lo zaino da una parte e raccolgo il coraggio di annullare la distanza. «Tutto quello che vuoi» sussurro sfiorando il suo viso col mio, inspirando il suo odore fresco e leggermente muschiato, che mi fa chiudere gli occhi incantato. Solo per qualche secondo, che bastano ad entrambi per cedere ad un bacio, che mi cattura completamente dimenticando tutto il resto.

 

*******

 

Guardo la porta davanti a me e le chiavi che ho in mano, valutando seriamente la possibilità di scappare e di non farmi più vedere, considerata l'ora. Ricontrollo l'orologio e mi nasce una smorfia spontanea quando passa il minuto che scocca la mezzanotte, guardando per un secondo se ho entrambe le scarpe ai piedi, giusto per sicurezza. La mia vita se fosse paragonata ad una fiaba di certo non sarebbe quella di Cenerentola, piuttosto la Bella e la Bestia o Cappuccetto Rosso, ed il fatto che abbia una felpa con cappuccio a tema oggi è _puramente casuale_. Mi allontano un po' dall'ingresso e guardo verso la mia finestra, potrei anche arrampicarmi, anche se non sono di certo agile come un certo Alpha musone di mia conoscenza.

No, credo che opterò per la porta, sui classici non si sbaglia mai.

Stringo ancor più forte le chiavi e le infilo nella toppa, girando piano per non far rumore mentre mi intrufolo in casa, completamente avvolta nel buio ad eccezione di una luce in cucina. Trattengo il respiro e spero che mio padre non mi abbia sentito rientrare, non era mia intenzione addormentarmi questo pomeriggio, ma ero _davvero stanco_ e Derek ha avuto la geniale idea di lasciarmi dormire. Non che abbia niente da ridire su questo, a parte il fatto che al risveglio ho trovato il cellulare _pieno_ di notifiche di messaggi e chiamate perse: di mio padre, che ha chiamato all'ospedale Melissa, che ha parlato con Scott che ha mandato messaggi a me, credendomi disperso in chissà quale vicolo nero in fin di vita, contattando così Lydia che mi ha mandato un messaggio dicendo che _chiunque fosse_ doveva essere una furia per tenermi così impegnato. Pretendendo infine dei particolari che non le darò _mai_.

In poche parole: sono _morto_.

Ed ecco il motivo per cui adesso sto camminando in perfetto stile Pantera Rosa lungo il corridoio dell'ingresso che porta verso le scale, con le scarpe in mano per non fare altro rumore e con così tanti sensi di colpa che non riuscirò a togliermi di dosso, neanche se corrompessi mio padre con un mese intero di sole bistecche, birra e patatine. Trattengo il respiro e avanzo riuscendo già ad intravedere il corrimano delle scale, che davvero non mi è mai parso così lontano.

Ok Stiles, ce la puoi fare o almeno spero... un metro e ancora silenzio, mi guardo intorno e la luce della cucina è accesa, quindi c'è sicuramente mio padre; potrei distrarlo, ma dubito che funzionerebbe e non ho niente a portata di mano e chiamare il telefono di casa è escluso, lo farebbe solo alzare per andare in salotto e così mi vedrebbe. Non ho nemmeno un attaccapanni per nascondermi, ed uscire sarebbe un suicidio. Fuori si gela!

Percorro il secondo metro che mi separa dal corrimano, riflettendo che se vado avanti di questo passo non arriverò mai in camera, perciò scatto veloce e corro su per le scale abbandonando le scarpe al loro triste destino, ma qualcosa dovevo pur sacrificare; salgo i gradini a due a due, ma mi fermo a soli cinque scalini dalla meta quando un paio di scarpe scure entrano nel mio campo visivo, insieme ad un colpo di tosse che rende il mio futuro più nero di quanto già non sia. Alzo lo sguardo lentamente e sorrido nervoso di fronte al cipiglio di mio padre, che posso giurarlo, adesso ha una _gran_ voglia di ammazzarmi. Ne sono certo. «E-ehi, papà! Come stai? È una bella serata vero?! Un po' fredda per i miei gusti, sarà l'estate che si avvicina e non so te, ma secondo me è un po' un controsenso. Dovrebbe essere il contr-»

« _Stiles_. Dove. Sei. Stato. Finora?» scandisce e chiudo subito le labbra, tirandole in una linea sottile. È _davvero_ arrabbiato.

Abbasso il viso e passo con un sospiro la mano dietro la nuca, gelida per il freddo esterno e per l'ansia che sento ora crescere nel petto. «Ho perso la cognizione del tempo, mi dispiace» rispondo, ma non basta e lo so, lo sento dal suo respiro pesante e dal fatto che mi ordina di scendere. Ubbidisco ed entro in cucina, dove vedo una cena per due ancora intatta.

«Mangia» mi dice solo e così faccio, servendo una porzione del pasticcio di verdure ormai freddo ad entrambi, anche se mi si è chiuso lo stomaco e non riesco a toccare niente o ad assaggiare, se non un paio di bocconi. «Scott mi ha detto che dopo gli allenamenti sei uscito, pensava con qualcuno» inizio a tossire, in un tentativo sicuramente premeditato di soffocamento da bicchiere d'acqua, che guarda caso avevo appena portato alle labbra.

Batto un pugno sul petto, sventando il tentato omicidio. « _U-uscire_?! N-no, ma che dici? Non sono per niente uscito con nessuno, nessuno di speciale o banalmente insignificante, ero solo...» mi muoiono le parole sotto il suo sguardo severo. «Uscito» appunto. Io Scott lo ammazzo.

«Spero che ne sia valsa la pena, perché sei in punizione per due settimane» sgrano gli occhi. Cosa?!

«Due settimane?! Papà domani c'è la partita e non posso andare dal Coach e dirgli che non posso giocare perché sono stato relegato in camera, sarebbe imbarazzante, non che la mia popolarità sia alle stelle. E niente commenti al riguardo! Però diciamolo, in _punizione_? Ho quasi diciassette anni e mi pare che sia un po' cresciuto per questo, ho superato l'età massima, a dieci anni lo potrei capire ma adesso...» è semplicemente assurdo. «Ho solo fatto tardi e mi sono scordato di avvertire, non mi pare una buona motivazione per mettermi agli arresti domiciliari, va bene che sei lo Sceriffo ma non sono un criminale. Ok, non rivanghiamo il piccolo scherzo che io e Scott abbiamo fatto a Jackson qualche settimana fa, per quello mi pare sia tutto risolto no?! Lo sai ch-»

Si alza così veloce che indietreggio per puro istinto, mentre sbatte entrambe le mani sul tavolo e ogni cosa, non solo ciò che c'è sopra inizia a tremare. Ma sono _solo_ io e non succedeva dalla morte della mamma. «Io _so_ questo: _mio figlio_ solo poche settimane fa è sparito alla fine di una partita, ed è tornato a casa con il corpo _pieno_ di ferite e lividi, dopo che era stato prelevato e picchiato da una banda di teppisti. E stasera è sparito senza lasciare un messaggio, o un avviso di alcun genere, per tornare a casa tardi e senza _u_ _na_ spiegazione. Ecco _che cosa_ so»

Si risiede pesantemente, proprio come il mio cuore precipita in fondo al petto. Ed è strano come una sensazione già pesante nel petto possa diventarlo ancora di più, sapendo che è nata per un niente che si è semplicemente aggravato, come un nodo insopportabile alla bocca dello stomaco e che brucia, persino gli occhi.

Guardo mio padre e ci leggo tutta la preoccupazione che ha vissuto in queste ultime ore per colpa mia, qualcosa che avrei potuto tranquillamente evitargli, soprattutto a così breve distanza da quel giorno con Argent. Vorrei aprire la bocca e parlare, lo faccio ma non riesco a dire nemmeno _mi dispiace_ , stringendo le labbra così forte da far male; tengo così lo sguardo basso mentre mi alzo e giro intorno al tavolo per abbracciarlo, perché non so che altro fare. Mi dispiace di non potergli dire la verità, mi dispiace per ogni nuova bugia che sono costretto a dire, mi dispiace di non potergli neanche dire con _chi_ ero e di non averlo fatto con nessun altro. Mi dispiace di non riuscire a definire qualcosa di _importante_ , ma che non conosco e di cui ancora non vedo la fine.

Lo sento irrigidirsi nell'abbraccio, che ricambia poi con ancora più forza di quanta ce ne stia mettendo io. Mi lascia libero infine, posando una mano dietro al collo dove prima ho passato la mia e la stringe in un gesto di affetto che riconosco, insieme ad un sorriso appena accennato e capisco che mi ha perdonato, seppur in parte; anche se non comprendo il suo sguardo, che si abbassa perplesso sul mio collo e così anche la mano che scosta la maglietta che indosso. «Ti sei trovato una belva figliolo» commenta con un sorrisetto, per venire poi distratto dal telefono di casa che inizia a suonare, mentre al mio cuore sta per venire _sicuramente_ un infarto. «Finisci di mangiare» mi ordina, ma non lo ascolto precipitandomi invece di sopra in bagno.

Accendo la luce e rischio di fare un mezzo disastro con il collutorio e il dentifricio che si aprono dentro al lavandino, creando una miscela alquanto discutibile, che lavo al meglio con un po' d'acqua prima di dedicarmi allo specchio. Scosto la maglia così forte che sento le cuciture del girocollo cedere e strapparsi, mentre il segno di un morso _umano_ fa bella mostra di se, rosso e quasi a sangue sulla base del collo. E non sono i soli segni che vedo. «Io lo ammazzo» sibilo, cercando di bagnare la ferita abbastanza da renderla meno visibile, con scarsi risultati. Io lo distruggo quel sourwolf, lo scuoio vivo e lo trasformo in una di quelle giacche che ama tanto e Ed Gein sarà assolutamente fiero di me, alla faccia di Psyco!

« _Stiles_!!» sento urlare mio padre, perciò esco e mi affaccio sulle scale, dove lui si trova praticamente a metà. «Devo andare, c'è stata un'emergenza» sgrano gli occhi agitato, lo sapevo che era troppo bello per essere vero. Beacon Hills non può stare neanche un mese tranquilla a quanto pare.

«Omicidio?» chiedo e penso a che cosa possa essere questa volta. Fantasmi, ninfe dei boschi, micetti mannari?!

«No, Keller si è preso la varicella da suo figlio e gli si è sfogata in ufficio, quindi adesso è a casa. Ma in centrale ci sono solo due agenti» ...ah, varicella. No aspetta, _varicella_?!

«Scusa, ma quanti anni ha Keller? L'ho visto e non mi sembrava così giovane da beccarsi una malattia infantile, è vecchio e ha più o meno la tu-» mi zittisco al cipiglio che mi lancia. «Il _doppio_ della tua età, tu sei ancora fresco e pimpante, anche se con qualche acciacco o anche no, sarà il tempo. Sì è sicuramente il tempo, ho una spalla che fa i capricci ultimamente e tu?» me la stiracchio, cavandomela con un'alzata d'occhi e un sospiro rassegnato. Lo so, sono un caso senza speranze.

«Tornerò tardi, puoi assicurarmi che la casa non esploderà mentre sarò via?» sbuffo una risata, ma che domande. Non sono così irresponsabile, praticamente i servizi in casa li faccio tutti io e sì, può essere capitato quelle due o cinque volte in cui ho _accidentalmente_ allagato la cucina, rotto una finestra, riempito il salotto di fuliggine e smontato la grondaia, nel tentativo di entrare in camera mia dalla finestra perché un giorno ho dimenticato le chiavi in casa...

«Ma sì, tranquillo. Ci penso io» rispondo e spavaldo mi appoggio al corrimano _scivolando_ , ma recupero o quasi rimettendomi in piedi bello slanciato e sorridente. Visto?! Niente di cui preoccuparsi.

«È proprio quello che temevo» borbotta e inizia a scendere le scale.

«Noto una sottile mancanza di fiducia nei miei confronti, Sceriffo» commento incrociando le braccia al petto in una perfetta imitazione di Derek Hale. Dovrei smetterla di frequentarlo anche solo per questo, altro che morsi.

«Togli il _sottile_ » risponde ormai lontano. Ma... ok, un punto per lui, anche se è scorretto! Guardo con odio il piano di sotto senza ribattere, dopo aver _calorosamente_ salutato mio padre. Sì, credo ormai che sia giunto il momento di nascondergli _anche_ il sale.

Torno giù a recuperare per lo meno lo zaino dove ho lasciato tutto quanto, il cellulare che metto in carica e anche i compiti da fare, dell'unico professore che ben sapendo che abbiamo una partita ci dà da studiare. Grazie tante Harris, davvero.

Sbuffo e apro il libro sull'ultimo capitolo che inizio con mia somma _gioia_ a ripassare, sottolineando tutto ciò che reputo importante, perché tanto qui non c'è nessun professore a dirmi che ho scambiato il libro per un album da disegno. Cosa che potrei tranquillamente fare, certe formule mi fanno venire solo voglia di fare le faccine all'interno come le piastrine di _Once Upon a Time... Life_ , di cui fischietto anche la sigla. Ah, beata infanzia.

Picchietto la penna contro la fronte e cerco di concentrarmi, riuscendo a completare questa dannata ricerca e relazione dopo due ore, se anche stavolta non prendo un bel voto non so più che cosa inventarmi, quest'uomo è impossibile. Metto via sia i libri che lo zaino che spingo verso la porta, libero di stravaccarmi sulla poltrona che faccio girare e girare annoiato. Non ho più niente da fare, accidenti.

Passo una mano sul collo, sopra il segno del morso che ha preso un po' a bruciare e non solo e lo odio ancora di più per questo, il segno e _lui_ che si è permesso di farmelo; ma non riesco ad evitare di chiudere gli occhi e ad immaginarmelo, nudo e sopra di me mentre mi bacia ovunque con quelle labbra che sono la cosa più illecita che abbia mai provato, come quei denti che vedo segnare ancora il mio corpo. Marchiarlo possessivo mentre arrivo al culmine del piacere... riapro gli occhi e boccheggio per un improvviso desiderio che da giorni non mi da pace, come la voglia di _provare_. E non mi importa cosa, per me questo è un mondo nuovo che non si ferma più solo allo schermo del mio computer, o alle mura di questa camera.

Accendo il computer e inizio a digitare pagine di siti che ormai conosco a menadito, arrivando ad aprire cose che non credevo esistessero e dire che nelle mie _precedenti_ ricerche avevo spaziato un po' di tutto ma... ok, non credo che userò mai un Anal Hook, non di quelle dimensioni almeno. Controllo se ce ne sono delle altre, ma è solo curiosità _scientifica_ , non significa niente il fatto che una volta trovato un sito dove è possibile ordinarlo io salvi il link invece di chiudere la pagina. Assolutamente niente. Che male c'è dopotutto in qualche informazione, che _potrebbe_ tornare utile ...un giorno.

Già, un giorno.

Giro su altre pagine e quella che doveva essere solo una piccola ricerca di qualche minuto è diventata una ricerca di un'ora, con tanto di cartella apposita, dove poter trovare così tante idee che la lista dei desideri per Babbo Natale potrebbe risultare in confronto alquanto scarna. Chiudo una ad una tutte le pagine, anche perché è tardi, ma non posso andare a dormire completamente _insoddisfatto_ e non dopo tutto quello che ho visto! Tiro su col naso e apro il cassetto dove trovo un flacone di lubrificante e dei fazzoletti, che posiziono di fianco allo schermo, iniziando l'ultima ricerca per il video della _buonanotte_. Perché ci vuole e ho dei poveri ormoni da soddisfare, poi che nessuno dica che sono una persona irresponsabile.

Cerco fra le varie sezioni senza trovare qualcosa di mio gradimento, arrivando alla fine su quella in cui in genere vado meno, ma stasera è andata così e tanto vale provare. Perciò trascino il cursore su “Homemade” e seleziono, scorrendo fra i preferiti e poi fra gli ultimi inseriti, alcuni fra l'altro solo poche ore fa. Non hanno niente di speciale, ma in uno la parola _bite_ attira particolarmente la mia attenzione e prima di accorgermene ci clicco sopra.

L'immagine è sfuocata inizialmente e sono già pronto a chiudere tutto, quando finalmente inizia a farsi nitida anche se in ombra, la scena sembra ambientata in un luogo ampio e spazioso, nel quale entra di fretta una figura ancora in penombra che si arresta solo dopo qualche passo. Sembra un ragazzo della mia età, ed anche se non si vede bene il suo volto lo guardo avanzare, sempre più incerto mentre procede all'interno della grande stanza. Non è solo, di fronte a lui c'è qualcuno che rimane ai margini dell'inquadratura e che ha una fisionomia particolare, interessante. Familiare. **«Sei in ritardo»** ...no, non può essere.

Apro la finestra del video mettendola a tutto schermo, alzando quanto più possibile il volume. Devo essermelo immaginato, non può essere, quelli non sono... **«Sì, è vero! Ma sono rimasto incastrato, oggi c'era allenamento anche se ero sicuro che fosse per domani, ma non sapevo che domani fosse** _ **oggi**_ **. So che può non avere un senso, ma ce l'ha credimi»** oh, cazzo. Rimango fisso a guardare lo schermo mentre la figura più giovane, la _mia_ , si avvicina a quella di Derek cautamente anche se mi fermo al centro della stanza. Vorrei gridare, vorrei dire a me stesso di avanzare e muovermi e coprire la distanza, ma non lo faccio rimanendo in silenzio con il suo respiro che si alza e abbassa profondamente ad ogni passo. **«Lo so, vuoi aprirmi la gola con i denti. Giusto?»**

No, non è giusto. Non è per niente giusto che _questo_ momento sia qui, che _noi_ siamo lì in quel video alla portata di tutti. **«Cominciamo a intenderci»** e scuoto la testa, perché io non ci sto capendo più niente, ma continuo lo stesso a guardare la figura di Derek che si distacca dal tavolo per venirmi incontro. Ed è come se non avessi mai lasciato quella stanza, sento la stessa morsa alla bocca dello stomaco e l'eccitazione che mi scalda il corpo e il petto, togliendomi il fiato. Niente è cambiato. **«Cosa devo fare con te?»** ...se solo lo sapessi.

Mi vedo abbandonare lo zaino per annullare la distanza fra noi. **«Tutto quello che vuoi»** ed è vero, Dio se lo è. Metto in pausa chiedendomi cosa dovrei fare, cosa posso fare e se posso andare avanti a vedere quanto di noi c'è in questo video. Dura più di venti minuti, minuti di cui ricordo ogni secondo e questo è solo l'inizio, o la fine per quel che mi riguarda; mi passo una mano sugli occhi e inizio a respirare profondamente, ma il mio corpo ha già iniziato a bruciare prima e non accenna a smettere, mi mordo il labbro perché vorrei continuare a guardarlo e allo stesso tempo non farlo.

Allungo la mano sulla barra di spaziatura e mi basta premerla perché questo riparta, osservando come i miei occhi lo guardino, mostrandomi qualcosa che non ero ancora pronto a vedere. Il bacio che segue mi toglie il fiato, mi fa tremare sulla sedia dal desiderio di poterlo sentire ancora, di poterlo avere ancora contro le mie labbra così come lo è in queste immagini; con le sue mani che scivolano lentamente addosso al mio corpo che posso vedere _fremere_ per l'eccitazione, ed ogni cellula di me grida che lo vuole, che ne ha bisogno. Che ne _ho_ bisogno.

Mi stringe a se e lascio che le sue mani si insinuino senza alcuna riserva sotto la camicia, che toglie veloce gettandola lontano, come faccio adesso per impulso e necessità; perché è solo per quel che vedo, per quel che è successo e per un desiderio così insano che mi impedisce di respirare regolarmente. Per soccombere di nuovo di fronte al suo sguardo che sento ancora addosso, così intenso che sentivo le gambe sul punto di cedere e la sua mano scivolare decisa lungo la schiena, scendendo giù oltre il bordo dei pantaloni, dove ho iniziato a morire davvero e lentamente. **«Smettila»** risuona la sua voce nella stanza attraverso lo schermo, mentre bacia e morde ancora le mie labbra, come ora io mordo le mie ricercando quella sensazione senza trovarla. **«Smettila di pensare ragazzino. Ora»** ordina e mi afferra con una mano per i capelli, spingendomi un passo dopo l'altro verso il letto, cosa di cui mi sono reso conto solo dopo averlo toccato. Ero così in balia di lui che avevo smesso di pensare a me, anche se la mente aveva cominciato a spaziare su tutto il resto, ma tutto mi riconduceva sempre e solo a lui. Come un fuoco acceso nella notte e una falena, che finirà solo per bruciare.

 **«La fai facile sourwolf»** gli ho risposto e mi sfugge un sorriso ancora, perché no non è affatto facile e lui lo sa.

Sorride, o meglio sogghigna perché quello è un sorriso sì ma da schiaffi. È qualcosa che vorresti prendere a pugni e poi baciare con trasporto, solo per il desiderio di eliminarlo e sostituirlo con uno vero. **«Lo sarebbe se la smettessi»** alzo gli occhi anche adesso, sbuffando perché riesce a esasperarmi anche attraverso uno schermo e non dovrebbe essere possibile. Ma lui ci riesce.

Mi appoggio con i gomiti alla scrivania, avvicinandomi per guardare meglio come mi alzo sulle punte dei piedi e lo bacio con un trasporto, che pensavo fosse solo mio. Il suo sospiro mi priva del respiro e le sue mani, che non posso sentire mi uccidono. **«N-non sto facendo niente»** gli ho risposto a fatica contro le labbra.

 **«Bugiardo»** sussurra e nel video si sente appena, ma io lo sento ancora, _forte_ dentro la mia testa. Forte come le sue mani che vedo sollevarmi da terra, costringendomi ad allacciare le gambe ai suoi fianchi, con un sorriso che non posso nascondere mentre mi adagia sul letto; e l'inquadratura cambia ancora e si sposta per riprendere completamente come i nostri corpi, che febbrili si baciano e si cercano, iniziano a spogliarsi un po' per volta e sempre più velocemente. L'ansia di averlo e l'ansia di sentirlo, mi spinge a prendere il cellulare e cercare il suo numero adesso, perché è urgente. Tutto _questo_ è urgente, ma non ce la faccio ad andare avanti rimanendo fermo col telefono in mano e il respiro corto di fronte al corpo di Derek, che si solleva e inizia a baciare il mio partendo dalla fronte, lentamente. Socchiudo gli occhi e posso sentirlo ancora, il suo respiro caldo sulla mia pelle e le sue labbra che si posavano sopra di essa lasciando qualcosa, come una scia di fuoco e ghiaccio che bruciava nel momento che mi toccava e tornare poi fredda come un vuoto che urla per avere ancora un contatto. Solo uno, solo un altro.

Così i sospiri riempiono il loft, il computer e la mia stanza, che viene invasa anche dai miei e da un piacere che sto cercando di non soddisfare. Sarebbe solo una pallida imitazione di quello che ho provato. **«D-Dio... t-ti prego...»** ansimo su quel letto, inarcato dal piacere che le sue labbra scese sempre più in basso mi hanno dato, intente a giocare con me e la mia erezione che desiderava solo di essere soddisfatta.

**«Non ancora»** mi dice e lo odio ora tanto come l'ho odiato in quel momento, mentre prendeva ancora il mio membro fra le labbra assaporando un piacere che non mi concedeva, lasciandomi sospeso fra l'apice e l'abisso che ho trovato fra le sue braccia quando è salito a baciarmi sulle labbra. Poi di nuovo giù lungo la linea del collo, in una tortura senza fine, che scopro di bramare e odiare. Perché lui mi odia, _deve_ odiarmi per avermi fatto passare momenti simili a quelli e a questi.

Respiro piano, ed ascolto il ritmo del mio cuore risuonare nelle orecchie e nella testa, come una melodia che sento solo io e che segue i loro, i _nostri_ movimenti sempre più necessari, urgenti; con i vestiti che vengono eliminati uno dopo l'altro, lasciando infine solo i nostri corpi nudi e allacciati insieme. Seguo con gli occhi le mani di Derek scivolare lungo tutto il mio corpo, a partire dalle spalle fin giù, dietro la schiena e i fianchi dove si fermano e trattengo il fiato per come mi tiene, sentendomi suo. Sentendomi desiderato.

Ed un brivido mi parte lungo tutta la schiena, come se mi accarezzasse anche ora, ma è solo un ricordo che prepotente si insinua e mi fa sospirare. Lo vedo chinarsi su di me e restare sospeso, senza toccarmi per secondi interminabili, finché spinto dal bisogno non mi inarco verso di lui alla ricerca di ciò che mi ha negato.

Il suo respiro si fa più pesante e ora lo colgo, un accenno di sorriso appena accennato sulle sue labbra, un attimo prima che la sua mano si insinui sotto il cuscino per tirarne fuori qualcosa. Una fascia di stoffa bianca, che fa scivolare sul mio viso a coprirmi gli occhi. **«Che stai facendo?!»** esclamo e lo farei ancora se non lo sapessi già, mentre lui bastardo accenna ad una risata.

 **«Diciamo che resterai così, per** _ **tutto**_ **il giorno»** risponde stringendo la fascia un po' troppo stretta, nonostante si sia allentata con appena un paio di movimenti. **«Così impari a tardare ragazzino»** continua per poi baciarmi a tradimento. Ma anche se non lo potevo vedere ricordo bene il perché del mio sorriso, in quel momento, come l'idea di fare nuovamente ritardo per poter avere tutto _questo_ fosse così allettante, anche adesso.

Ma ciò che mi si presenta ora è qualcosa che non conosco, qualcosa che non ho visto e mi rendo conto davvero di ciò che mi sono perso, di come Derek si metta in ginocchio per osservarmi con uno sguardo che fa _male_. È desiderio, è passione e mi fa sentire come _qualcosa di bello_ ai suoi occhi, ma che non ho mai notato. Da quanto tempo mi guarda così?

Torna su di me e respirare diventa sempre più difficile, mentre lo vedo esplorare ogni piccolo angolo del mio corpo con le mani e con la bocca che non smette di baciarmi per un solo istante; anche quando il desiderio è diventato insostenibile, sia per _loro_ che per me, cercando così un po' di soddisfazione nel momento in cui rivivo Derek che entra dentro di me. È una spinta appena poco fluida che travolge entrambi i me come un fiume in piena, rispondendo ai suoi movimenti con un tocco più deciso, perso in un piacere intenso come allora. Eppure è diverso e ogni spinta mi fa desiderare di averne altre, ed il cellulare che avevo in mano scivola a terra, incapace più di tenerlo in mano. Inclino la testa e mi aggrappo allo schienale della poltrona, rimanendo fisso con lo sguardo in quello di Derek che per un folle istante si volta ed è come se mi guardasse, ma non è così perché è solo perso in un desiderio che trasmette a me come un'onda di calore ed eccitazione, che inizia a far trasparire le prime gocce del mio piacere.

I muscoli del suo corpo si contraggono ad ogni spinta, entrando e uscendo con un ritmo continuo dal mio, che non può che lasciarsi andare a tutto questo e a lui, completamente guidato da ogni suo movimento e scelta. Fiducia. Non mi ero mai sentito così al sicuro come in quel momento, mi sono sentito protetto e accettato ed è quello che mi ha spinto a cercarlo con lo stesso trasporto; un bacio, una carezza e il resto del suo corpo che più entrava e più si stringeva a me, era ed è come una droga di cui non riesco più a fare a meno. Sento i nostri respiri sempre più pesanti, sempre più vicini all'apice finale da non accorgermi dei movimenti di Derek farsi sempre più rapidi, come il suo viso che scivola dalle mie labbra lungo il mio collo iniziando ad annusarlo, leccarlo e marchiarlo con segni che non sono ancora andati via del tutto.

Apriamo infine le labbra entrambi in un respiro profondo carico del piacere che riesco già a sentire, come il sottile ringhio nella sua voce che soffoca stringendo con forza i denti alla base del collo in un'ultima spinta, in cui riversa il suo piacere in me tirandomi con se. Anche adesso.

E i secondi si fanno improvvisamente lenti come i pensieri che diventano quasi vuoti, riempiti solo dal ricordo del piacere provato, che mi fa sentire solo i battiti del mio cuore nella testa e i nostri respiri pesanti che vanno sempre più scemando, così sì come il video che arriva a fine. Ma il resto che è accaduto dopo è solo un ricordo, ancora fresco nella mia mente, di come quello sia stato solo il primo di una serie di momenti che si sono susseguiti fino a sera. Ed ora che guardo lo schermo, fermo e immobile sulla nostra immagine dei nostri corpi avvolti mi chiedo come ci siamo arrivati a tutto questo, come un vento gelido che mi riporta a ciò che è reale.

Riprendo il controllo di me stesso e pulisco veloce quel che ho fatto, non riuscendo a considerarlo completamente sbagliato, perché non lo è. Eppure dovrebbe esserlo, perché quello ero io, _sono io_ e non ho la minima idea di come ci sono finito lì dentro.

Abbasso lo schermo e mi copro il viso, cercando disperatamente di respirare con calma, di raccogliere le idee, ma nessuna di loro trova un giusto ordine nella mia testa affollandosi una sopra l'altra; senza pensare agisco per puro istinto, mi alzo e cammino avanti e indietro più volte, a vuoto. Io... lui... _come ha potuto_?! Lui, quel maledetto bastardo, come ha potuto fare una cosa del genere a me? A _noi_?!! Come ha...

Crollo a terra con la schiena contro il letto e respiro, per quanto mi è possibile, non posso lasciarmi andare ad un attacco di panico. Così lascio che siano i secondi a passare, interminabili uno dietro l'altro, mentre tengo la testa china fra le gambe in cerca di un appoggio. Forza Stiles, _ragiona_! Derek non può aver davvero fatto una cosa del genere, non è il tipo, non che lo conosca poi chissà quanto ma non è il genere di persona che ne seduce un'altra per poi mettere un video mentre fanno sesso in rete. Alla merce di _tutti_!

No, non può... _non_ ci credo. Trattengo un urlo, poi lo sguardo mi cade sul cellulare abbandonato a terra poco più avanti, mi allungo e lo raccolgo veloce, trascinandolo con me sul letto dove supino cerco un nome fra i contatti.

Il suo.

Ma quando lo trovo mi ci soffermo e i secondi diventano minuti, in cui sento la stanchezza iniziare a prendere sempre più forma, fino a farsi insopportabile da costringermi a muovere veloce le dita nella composizione di un messaggio.

 

 **Vieni subito, è importante.** [03:16 a.m. - From: Stiles]

 

Invio e poi aspetto a lungo una risposta che non arriva, perciò poso con un sospiro il cellulare sul comodino e resto in attesa di un suono, _qualcosa_. Ma i secondi passano lenti e ne bastano così pochi perché alla fine mi addormenti.

 


	2. Prima di cadere

 

** **

 

È come un vento forte che ti colpisce, come la sensazione di venir strappato via da qualcosa a cui ti eri aggrappato e non importa quanta forza ci metti, questa sarà sempre più forte e ti trascinerà lontano. Arriva ed è come uno strappo che parte dallo stomaco fino alla gola e ti senti squarciato, con il cuore che ancora batte troppo forte e la prima reazione che hai non è di aprire gli occhi, quanto quella di contrastare questa sensazione, ancora prima di svegliarti. Perché esistono degli istanti che procedono la veglia, secondi preziosi che hanno il compito di proteggerti al passaggio, che se accelerato sarebbe troppo intenso da sopportare. Come fanno gli incubi, ma non è questo il caso, perché appena i miei occhi si aprono ne incontro altri di un rosso così intenso che sembra essere stato dipinto col sangue.

Rimango in attesa, fermo in quello sguardo che ad ogni secondo scava sempre più affondo da quanto fa male, come il cuore che non ha ancora smesso di correre e che cerco di frenare con una mano che viene bruscamente afferrata e bloccata contro il materasso. «Dove?» mi ringhia sfoderando anche le zanne.

«Cosa?» chiedo perplesso, non capendo di cosa stia parlando. Ho la testa confusa, pesante e sono certo di non aver dormito più di un'ora o due, tanta è la stanchezza che sento ancora addosso.

«Dove. È. Il. Problema?» scandisce a denti stretti e incredibilmente lunghi, ma troppo vicini al mio viso, come il suo respiro che si infrange pesante sul mio mento come quello di uno che ha appena corso. « _Stiles_ »

Pronuncia il mio nome e riprendo inspiegabilmente il respiro che non sapevo di trattenere, insieme al ricordo del _motivo_ per cui l'ho contattato, ed è sufficiente a togliermi l'aria di nuovo. Per essere sostituita da un senso di rabbia, che brucia nel petto. «Non hai da dirmi niente?» gli chiedo duro e il suo sguardo si apre, sorpreso. Per riflettere poi il mio.

«Che cosa dovrei dirti Stilinski?» replica, ma non si fa da parte anche solo per riuscire a sedermi, preferendo stringere la presa sulla mia spalla. Provo a spingerlo via, ma non si smuove di un solo centimetro. « _Stiles_!»

«Vuoi smetterla?! Vuoi smetterla di ripetere il mio nome? So come mi chiamo, non c'è bisogno che lo ripeta» aumenta la stressa e gemo per il dolore, mentre i suoi occhi scintillano di rosso e le sue labbra rilasciano un sottile ringhio. «Lasciami» gli ordino e poso la mano sulla sua, ma non molla la presa.

«Prima dimmi che cosa _dovrei_ dirti» stringo le labbra arrabbiato con me stesso, con lui. Possibile che lui non sappia del video? Possibile che sia all'oscuro di tutto?! «Parla. Ora» mi sfugge un lamento al contatto con le sue unghie che premono, ma non incidono. Lo odio.

«S-sul computer!» rispondo esasperato e dolorante, non appena libera la spalla dalla presa. Sempre il solito esagerato. Me la massaggio a lungo e cerco di tirarmi a sedere, mentre lui si avvicina veloce al computer, che squadra come se lo avesse offeso personalmente. Giusto, dimenticavo la sua intolleranza alla tecnologia...

«Stai scherzando?!» mi urla contro, lanciando uno sguardo al mio computer apparentemente spento. «Mi hai mandato un messaggio dicendomi di venire, _solo_ per un problema al tuo computer?» continua ad urlarmi contro e minaccioso si avvicina, ma velocemente mi alzo e mi allontano dal letto. Poso le mani al mobile dietro di me e conto che ho solo due o tre soprammobili da potergli tirare contro, giusto per guadagnare tempo se le cose si mettessero male. Ma poi perché le cose dovrebbero mettersi male? Io ho _tutti_ i motivi e le ragioni per essere arrabbiato con lui, anche se non è stato lui è _sicuramente_ colpa sua. Se lui mi avesse lasciato in pace e avesse tenuto le mani a posto, non saremmo mai arrivati a questa situazione.

Quindi sì, è colpa sua!

Alzo le mani e le paro davanti, con una lampada che non ho paura a lanciargli. «Guarda che c'è un motivo se ti ho mandato quel messaggio, ed è _dentro_ al mio portatile» continua a guardarmi con l'aria di uno che vorrebbe masticarmi e poi sputarmi, nel suo caso letteralmente. Ringhia basso e osservo come apre e chiude le sue mani a pugno, evidentemente indeciso se rovinare il mio bel faccino o no. «Sai, penso che adesso entrambi abbiamo bisogno di un respiro profondo. Uno...» lo prendo, mimando anche l'atto. «Due» continuo ed è un attimo, in cui scatta e mi afferra, bloccandomi contro il legno della porta.

«Tre» sibila, tenendo la mano ben chiusa sul collo della mia maglia. E senza volerlo mi sfugge un sorriso, _questa_ è una posizione alquanto nostalgica come il suo ringhio. Bei tempi quelli.

«Sai, questo tuo modo di fare potrebbe iniziare a piacermi» mi sfugge e subito sento la sua presa allentare, solo qualche secondo prima che la stringa di nuovo, solo per tirarmi verso di se. E sono tentato _quasi_ di andargli incontro, ma non possiamo permettercelo e come un tarlo il ricordo del perché siamo qui mi frena e costringe a tornare coi piedi per terra. E le mani sul suo petto, che allontano. «Dobbiamo parlare»

Alza un sopracciglio e dopo qualche secondo, sicuramente passato ad analizzarmi, lascia la presa e si allontana di appena un passo. «Parla» mi ordina, con quel tono da comando che il suo stato di Alpha gli ha conferito e mi chiedo quanto gusto ci provi nell'usarlo. Anche troppo a mio parere.

Provo a trovare le parole giuste con le quali cominciare, ma nessuna frase mi sembra adatta e andare sul diretto non mi sembra il caso, non c'è niente che trovi da dire e tutto ciò dopo qualche minuto inizia a essere _frustrante_. Scuoto la testa stanco e vado dritto al portatile, sollevo lo schermo che sblocco dal suo status di stand-by. «Forse è meglio se guardi» gli dico, ma sento la sedia voltarsi con forza e le sue mani afferrare decise i braccioli, impedendo qualsiasi via di fuga che per una volta _non_ avevo in programma. «Accidenti Derek, devi solo guardare uno schermo. So che non hai molta familiarità con la tecnologia, anzi diciamo che è la tecnologia a non avere familiarità con te. Non è che da piccolo sei stato un bambino che metteva le dita nella presa della corrente? Hai preso la scossa e da allora sei in lite perenne con qualsiasi cosa che sia moderno? So che è un trauma difficile da superare, ma... _sì_ , meglio non girarci troppo vero?! Comunque non è Kryptonite, non muori se premi anche solo la barra spaziatrice, il telefono lo usi in fondo e questo dovrebbe già essere un passo avanti verso la guarigione»

«Hai finito?» mi chiede, ed ha anche il coraggio di guardarmi male. Ed io che mi sono impegnato per psicanalizzarlo, salvargli il culo più di una volta e fargli le ricerche che gli servivano, ed ancora non mi pare di aver visto uno straccio di guadagno ...più o meno. La natura non conta. «Mostrami il problema. Sii breve»

«Sempre molto loquace, vero?» ringhia e alzo le mani in segno di resa. «Ok, ok. Allora, il problema è questo: facendo qualche ricerca, in giro su internet e così via sono entrato in un sito porno e...»

«È lì che fai _ricerca_?» sogghigna e posso anche sentirlo ridere dentro di se. Ma non c'è niente di divertente, è tutta colpa degli ormoni e dell'adolescenza! È un'età difficile la mia.

Sbuffo e alzo gli occhi. «Mi annoiavo, contento?! Dopo due ore di chimica uno ha tutto il diritto di sentirsi annoiato, molto annoiato, _estremamente_ annoi-»

«Taglia corto» sbotta e incrocio le braccia al petto offeso. Molto.

«Dicevo che stavo facendo _ricerche_ , quando mi sono imbattuto in noi» alza un sopracciglio e sono quasi certo che sia perplesso, o scettico. Forse entrambi. «Non fare quella faccia sourwolf, hai capito bene. _Noi_. Io e te, in carne ed ossa a... dannazione guarda e basta!» metto il video e gli lascio il posto davanti al computer perché si goda lo spettacolo, per modo di dire. Mi allontano tornando sul letto dove mi siedo, ed afferro un cuscino che stringo e torturo nervoso, mentre lui guarda ogni minuto di quella registrazione che cerco di ignorare e di non ascoltare concentrando lo sguardo sulle pieghe della coperta sottostante.

Stringo forte la stoffa fra le dita al suono della sua voce e la mia di nuovo, dannandomi per non avergli dato un paio di cuffie, maledicendo il mio corpo che si riaccende ad ogni respiro che sente e che la presenza fisica di Derek nella stanza non aiuta, per niente; vorrei avvicinarmi a lui, baciarlo mentre i nostri respiri ci fanno da sottofondo e incentivo. Mi afferro la testa fra le mani e reprimo un gemito frustrato, o almeno credo di averlo fatto, perché chiude lo schermo prima della fine e si alza con lo sguardo dritto verso di me, come se mi vedesse oggi per la prima volta. «Che cosa significa?» mi chiede serio, ma non arrabbiato. Solo _perso_ , proprio come me.

«Non lo so» confesso e i suoi occhi si fanno più freddi.

«Cosa significa che _non_ lo sai?» esclama avvicinandosi, ma non mi sposto. Non stavolta, so di non aver fatto niente di male a prescindere da quello che può pensare, io non centro proprio _niente_ stavolta. «Come puoi non sapere perché siamo in un dannato video porno?»

« _Non lo so_ , ok?! Non so perché siamo lì, o come ci siamo finiti. L'ho visto e ti ho mandato subito il messaggio alle...» cerco in fretta il cellulare che guardo, mostrandoglielo arrabbiato. «Alle _tre_! Dannazione, adesso sono quasi le sei e tu quando sei arrivato? Tardi. Ma se ero davvero in pericolo non c'era problema, tanto che cosa ti importa d-» mi spinge con forza sul letto, tenendo una mano sulla mia gola che mi toglie le parole, mentre percepisco a pelle la sua rabbia. La stessa con la quale mi ha svegliato e con la quale sono crollato.

«Io sono corso appena ho letto, il tuo messaggio è arrivato in ritardo» apro la bocca per replicare, ma mi mostra a sua volta il cellulare e l'orario che segna appena un'ora fa la consegna. Guardo di nuovo il mio e non capisco come sia possibile che non l'abbia inviato, eppure la batteria è carica e così anche il cred- «Allora?» incalza, ma non rispondo mentre controllo quanto mi è rimasto, ossia _niente_ grazie al suo messaggio. E va bene è colpa mia, un punto per lui.

«Mi dispiace, contento?» mi arrendo al suo sguardo accigliato che insiste a puntarmi contro e che odio, con tutte le mie forze. Prima o poi dovrò fargli un lungo discorso sul suo rapporto morboso che ha con le sue sopracciglia, è insano. «Però ora sei qui e dobbiamo parlarne e comincerei col dire che _io_ non centro _niente_ »

«E neanche io» mi scappa una risata, guadagnando l'ennesima occhiataccia. La fantasia insomma.

«Senza offesa ragazzone, ma non sei una cima col computer, dubito che tu riesca a fare una lavoro di editing con un video e poi pubblicarlo» anche se ci ho creduto, è vero. E scoppio a ridere isterico per lo sguardo offeso e crucciato che mi rivolge. «Non sei contento? Ti ho tolto subito dalla lista dei sospettati, stavolta» continuo e le sopracciglia del potere tornano a farsi vive, abbassandosi pericolosamente.

«Dammi un motivo per non prenderti a pugni. Ora» stringe la presa sul mio fianco e gemo di riflesso, contorcendomi sotto il suo corpo che risponde al mio. Dio, lo odio da morire.

«Perché sei pazzo di me e non puoi fare a meno del mio fantastico viso e senso dell'umorismo?» chiedo sfoderando la migliore delle mie facce da schiaffi, ne ho tante, ma per il sourwolf solo il meglio.

«Ritenta» continua e sbuffo. È incontentabile.

«Perché senza di me non scoprirai mai chi è stato» sospiro e sulle sue labbra si dipinge un sorriso bastardo, che non aiuta come la sua presenza su di me, capace con un minimo movimento di destabilizzarmi. E lui lo sa, _lo sa_. «Perché...» continuo, ma non riesco a finire. Il suo respiro, è troppo vicino e scivola ora lento lungo il collo, che freme seguito dal resto del corpo.

«Perché?» incalza nell'orecchio, piano. Con la voce bassa e roca dal desiderio, che inspira direttamente dalla mia pelle, facendolo suo con i suoi sensi.

«Dobbiamo smetterla di vederci» tiro fuori tutto d'un fiato e un ringhio profondo risuona dentro il mio orecchio, scivolando sotto pelle come se mi afferrasse da dentro impedendomi di respirare ancora al suo diniego. «Derek, ascoltami» sospiro afferrando il suo viso fra le mani.

« _No_ » sentenzia imperativo, ma non lascio stare.

«Non abbiamo scelta e se ci fossero altri video su di noi? Se non fosse il primo?!» esclamo, scivolando via dalla sua presa per arrivare al portatile e controllare se ce ne sono degli altri. Ci metto un minuto a rintracciare il canale utente, che è stato furbo devo ammetterlo... a chi verrebbe mai in mente di chiamarsi direttamente _Unknown_?! Monetizzando anche ogni visualizzazione. Storco il naso, specialmente di fronte ad almeno una decina di video vari e il primo risale a qualche settimana fa.

«Lo ammazzo» ringhia Derek dietro di me, allontanandosi verso la finestra. Mi alzo di scatto e lo blocco prima che faccia una sciocchezza come una strage di massa solo per eliminare ogni sospetto da chiunque, cosa di cui sarebbe assolutamente capace.

«Fermo dove sei Hale e poi, chi vorresti ammazzare scusa?! Non sappiamo neanche chi è stato genio, pensi che battere a tappeto la città serva a qualcosa? Ricordi come è finita con Deaton, ed il Kanima? Stavi per uccidere Lydia solo per un sospetto» gli rinfaccio puntandogli il dito contro il petto.

«Hai una idea migliore ragazzino?» replica e mi spinge verso la finestra aperta, che chiudo per sicurezza, oltre per non farlo andare via. Non voglio che se ne vada e non voglio neanche chiedermi perché non voglio che lo faccia.

«Te l'ho detto» rispondo stanco, comincio ormai a sentire tutto il peso della giornata, delle ore di sonno perdute e di questa storia che davvero non ci voleva, con tutto quello che abbiamo passato poi. Un maniaco informatico era l'ultimo dei miei problemi. Ringhia e inizio ad arrabbiarmi a mia volta. «Dannazione sourwolf, pensi che mi faccia piacere dirti di smettere di fare sesso con me di nascosto e... _no_ , non voglio dire che dovremmo farlo alla luce del sole davanti a tutti. Primo, il cuore di Scott non reggerebbe e secondo, credimi non ho intenzione di spiegare a Melissa perché un infarto ha stroncato il suo unico figlio»

«Se ne farà una ragione» sgrano gli occhi e inizio a boccheggiare.

«Cioè, t-tu vuoi che Scott ci guardi mentre _noi_ s-stiamo... ma sei _fuori_ di testa?!!» ok, sto per avere un attacco di panico, che cessa nell'esatto momento in cui mi sento colpire da uno scappellotto deciso dietro la nuca. Che no, non gradisco particolarmente.

« _Idiota_ , pensi che permetterei a qualcuno guardarci mentre lo facciamo?!» sbotta e mi scappa appena una risata. Che non so dire se è per stanchezza o altro.

«Secondo le visualizzazioni almeno un milione di persone ci hanno visto mentre lo facevamo, direi che è un po' tardi per fare certe affermazioni» si avvicina e tinge di rosso lo sguardo. «Ok, scherzavo» metto subito le mani avanti, premendo contro il suo petto che non smette di avanzare.

Mi tira a se per un braccio, mentre col viso si fa così vicino al mio da riuscire a sentire il suo respiro, sempre più pesante. «Io per niente» incide sulle parole e mi spezza, quell'ultima difesa che avevo dal crollare. Non so più che fare, sono stanco e non ho la forza di stare a pensare ad una soluzione, quando la più semplice che ho mi è stata negata, anche se ne comprendo ogni motivo. E Dio, lo condivido anche.

«Cosa vuoi che faccia allora?» gli chiedo esaurito ormai, non so più che fare. Sono stanco di pensare sempre io alle soluzioni, di non essere ascoltato e dover dire “te lo avevo detto” alla fine. Gli prendo il viso fra le mani e lo obbligo a guardarmi, davvero. «Io _non voglio_ smettere di sentire tutto questo» e qualunque cosa sia non mi interessa, ne ho bisogno.

Tanto da ignorare tutto ciò che ho detto solo per un bacio, ed un suo abbraccio che mi solleva fino al letto; mi lascio trasportare dalle emozioni e dal desiderio, che alimenta ad ogni bacio e tocco, che ora sa ancor di più di “ _sbaglio_ ”. Un enorme sbaglio. Ma prima durante quel video avrei voluto averlo qui, toccarlo e baciarlo ancora, da rendere il bisogno della sua presenza così reale.

La sua bocca scende libera sul mio petto, dopo avermi liberato dalla maglia che lancia lontano dal letto. «Vederti lì...» ansima appena sopra al cuore, che batte appena un po' più forte. «...lasciarti andare, per me... in quel modo...» continua con un bacio leggero, che inizia a bruciare sotto pelle insieme ad altri in un lento risalire, per poi fermarsi un attimo prima di sfiorare le labbra. Che cerco, ma le allontana negandomi anche il piacere di un altro bacio.

«B-bastardo» mi mordo forte le labbra che si affretta a liberare con una mano, passandoci sopra il pollice su entrambe, lentamente. È un gesto quasi ipnotico come il suo sguardo, focalizzato sulle linee che traccia invisibili e che solo lui può vedere ...e infine sorride, annullando la distanza fra noi con quel bacio finora negato.

E poi non dovrei odiarlo? Non dovrei farlo quando ogni battito che accelera ad ogni suo gesto, bacio, sguardo o per la sua semplice presenza _fa male_ , così tanto male dentro da impedirmi di respirare?

E io odio tutto questo, perché con quanto è successo non penso che riusciremo più a vederci, non come ci stiamo vedendo adesso e non so nemmeno se qualcuno in questo momento ci sta guardando; ma non mi importa e lo ripeto dentro come un mantra, mentre cerco un altro bacio o un contatto con la sua pelle calda sotto la maglia, che fa la stessa fine della mia.

Mi tocca lungo i fianchi che alzo impaziente, specie quando inizia a lavorare con la cerniera dei pantaloni che apre con una lentezza esasperante, ma appena cerco di accelerare le cose scaccia via le mie mani che blocca contro il materasso. «Quanta fretta» mi sfotte con un sorriso insopportabile.

«Sono un adolescente in piena crisi ormonale, è _normale_ che abbia fretta» sbuffo, cercando di liberare almeno i polsi. «Ti dispiace?» li dimeno, ma invece di rispondermi si china sulla mia gola e per quanto l'immagine di lui che affonda i denti debba teoricamente preoccuparmi, finisce solo per eccitarmi. Per poi svanire in fretta quando sento un rumore particolare, come di una porta che si chiude e dei passi pesanti al piano di sotto. «Dannazione, mio padre» sibilo scattando veloce a sedere, urto per sbaglio il viso di Derek con la fronte, ma non c'è tempo per le scuse. Cerco la sua maglietta per terra, ma anche se mi lanciassi non arriverei mai in tempo e ormai sento i passi su per le scale. In un gesto disperato lo afferro per le spalle e lo spingo giù e poi sotto al letto. So già che me ne pentirò, tantissimo.

Tiro la coperta perché copra entrambi e chiudo gli occhi, fingendo di dormire proprio nel momento in cui sento la porta aprirsi, ma nessun passo avanza a differenza del mio cuore che continua a battere ad un ritmo tutto tranne che normale; sento ancora la presenza di mio padre, come il suo sguardo addosso ed un sospiro stanco, per aprire di nuovo gli occhi nel momento in cui chiude di nuovo la porta. Alzo la testa ed ascolto i passi che si allontanano, faccio appena in tempo a tirare un sospiro di sollievo che vengo afferrato e bloccato contro il materasso. «Non. Farlo. Mai. Più» scandisce Derek a denti stretti.

«Oh, scusa se ho impedito a mio padre di spararti addosso. Credimi avrà pure i suoi anni, ma ha ancora un'ottima mira e il tuo didietro te lo saresti potuto giocare, rigenerazione o meno» sussurro offeso, ma continua a guardarmi male _giudicandomi_ con le sopracciglia, come sempre. «E non guardarmi così, sai bene che ho ragione e dovresti pure ringraziarmi»

Continua a _giudicarmi_ male, ovviamente. «E come ti dovrei ringraziare? Sentiamo» si avvicina molto e deglutisco a vuoto, maledicendo il mio corpo che reagisce subito alla sua provocazione, al suo tono di voce e persino al suo respiro che si fa sempre più veloce insieme al mio. _Forse_ non finirà poi così male.

«C'è sempre il discorso di prima, sai non credo di averlo capito bene» mi schiarisco la voce e scuoto la testa, no non l'ho capito per niente e ho assolutamente _bisogno_ di un _ripasso_ generale o locale, a seconda come preferisce. Lo sappiamo entrambi che mi adora, è inutile negarlo. Mi umetto le labbra in attesa che torni a baciarmi come prima, cosa che però non succede e questo mi innervosisce, lo sa ed è un bastardo. «Avanti, ti devo fare un disegnino su come voglio che t-» mi zittisce con una mano e si avvicina, ancora.

«C'è tuo padre di là» sussurra serio, per poi tirare le labbra in un sorriso sottile che non promette nulla di buono. E se lo penso io _deve_ essere vero. «Fa silenzio» sposta le dita per sfiorarmi ancora le labbra in un finto bacio. Odio quando gioca così. Come il piacere che provo ogni volta che scende a baciarmi un punto specifico sul collo, che mi fa tremare e inarcare la schiena in cerca di altro piacere. «Ricorda. Nessun _suono_ deve uscire da queste labbra»

Ecco, lo sapevo che me l'avrebbe fatta pagare. «Ti diverti vero?»

«Non sai quanto» stronzo, bastardo, maledetto lupo da strapazzo, dannato... lui e il modo in cui mi fa sentire ogni volta. Sempre. _E suo_.

Sospiro e carezzo la punta del naso contro la barba, che lo rende così diverso dalla persona che incontrai quel giorno nel bosco. Ci passo le mani sfregandola e mi scappa un sorriso divertito, mentre a lui uno sbuffo, ma ognuno di noi ha i suoi malsani divertimenti: il suo è corrucciarsi dove nessun sopracciglio è mai giunta prima, ed il mio è stuzzicarlo con quanti più modi possibili anche se la maggior parte delle volte finisce con lui che mi ringhia una qualche minaccia.

Mi diverto male, lo so.

Mi afferra le mani e le blocca sul letto, ringhiando un “finiscila” con tanto di denti, prima di spogliarmi velocemente; mi guarda negli occhi mentre si apre i jeans, quanto basta per trattenere il fiato e stringere le gambe dal desiderio. «Cosa ti ho detto prima?» mi chiede serio, dominandomi con la voce che fa fremere e rispondere ogni fibra del mio corpo. Troppo potere, troppo...

«Devo stare in silenzio» sussurro e accenna ad un sorriso soddisfatto. Che provo anch'io nel sentire le sue mani di nuovo su di me, scivolare giù dalla schiena lungo i fianchi e il bacino che afferra possessivo, mi gira veloce per baciarmi lungo la spina dorsale, ed il desiderio cresce sempre più forte. Mi mordo le labbra per non produrre alcun suono, inutilmente perché mi ammonisce ancora con uno schiaffo sulla natica che brucia o una presa più decisa, che mi farebbero male se solo non fossi così preso da desiderarne ancora.

Continua a baciarmi sulle spalle e lungo tutta la schiena, lasciando segni sempre più difficili da nascondere, conscio che lo fa apposta. «Stronzo» gli dico e posso _sentirlo_ , il suo sorriso contro la pelle.

«Te lo avevo detto» sussurra al mio orecchio, che bacia appena sotto. Mi distrae da quel che mi fa, dagli altri segni che mi lascia e dalla sua erezione che piano scivola dentro di me senza alcuna preparazione.

Reprimo a stento l'urlo di dolore misto a piacere, un solo attimo così intenso che spezza il mio equilibrio, sorretto solo dalle sue braccia che mi sostengono. Dio, lo odio da impazzire, ma pazzo dovevo esserlo già quando gli ho permesso di toccarmi _così_ la prima volta e la seconda, come le successive che si sono ripetute fino ad arrivare a questo. È un desiderio masochistico in cui mi perdo, ed infatti sorrido ansimando, fregandomene se mi dice di stare zitto. Probabilmente se entrasse mio padre non me ne accorgerei nemmeno, lascerei che mi prendesse davanti a lui o qualsiasi altro e di nuovo fa capolino quel desiderio malsano, quel brivido che ho provato durante la visione del video, che mi fa desiderare di vederne altri o...

Scaccio il pensiero e così anche gli altri, che se ne vanno via lasciando un vuoto al loro passaggio ed un piacere, che si fa sempre più strada ad ogni spinta attraverso i sensi da non pensare a niente se non a quello e al desiderio di averne altro; porto giù la mano per toccarmi e accelerare il tutto, ma viene scacciata dalla sua che stringe così forte il mio membro da farmi aderire la schiena completamente al suo torace ampio e febbricitante dal desiderio. «Scelgo io quando» sussurra pesante dentro il mio orecchio, che prende fuoco. E così anche il resto.

Spingo il bacino contro il suo, sfidandolo in silenzio a cogliere il momento, anche se troverà poi il modo di farmela pagare dopo. Lo leggo nei suoi occhi come una promessa mentre lo provoco, con un sospiro più profondo e il bacino che ruoto, perché la presa sul mio membro si stringa e mi avvicini di più al limite. Con le labbra passa sopra al segno del morso e tremo di piacere ad ogni bacio che ci lascia, per inciderlo di nuovo alternando il dolore al piacere dalle spinte che si fanno sempre più incalzanti. È un piacere così intenso che mi lascio semplicemente andare ad esso, ed alle braccia di Derek che mi sostengono a se per non crollare, mentre una sensazione di piacere e calore mi riempie insieme alla sua voce.

Chiudo gli occhi stanco e scivolo giù sul materasso, dove riprendo respiro nonostante il corpo di Derek gravi ancora sul mio. E non so chi per primo inizia a ridere, fatto sta che ci ritroviamo stretti sul letto e ancora uniti nel corpo, scossi dall'ilarità che ci aiuta a scaricare anche l'ultimo briciolo di tensione che ci rimane; i minuti corrono e il primo avviso della sveglia preimpostata nel cellulare si fa sentire e mi ricorda che devo prepararmi, proprio ora che avrei volentieri dormito fino a domani.

Provo ad alzarmi, ma non ci riesco perché trattenuto da due braccia che mi tengono fermo sul letto. «Devo andare» gli dico, ma fa finta di non sentirmi.

«Salta per un giorno» soffia e tira su le coperte, che scosto di nuovo.

«Non posso! E ringrazia Harris per questo, mi _ama_ così tanto da darmi compiti extra da fare» alza un sopracciglio scettico, accusando il colpo con la mia autostima che si fa appena un po' più piccola. Lui proprio non lo capisce il sarcasmo. «È inutile che mi guardi così, ora vado a scuola. Tu fai quello che ti par- _ehi_!»

Mi riporta sul letto e lo guardo male, indeciso se sbuffare o urlargli contro, optando per un'occhiataccia che ignora scendendo con un momento ferino sulle mie labbra, che sfiora solo. «Tutto quello che voglio?» mi chiede con un bacio e sento che potrei davvero odiarlo, lui e quel dolore che sempre più spesso si infrange continuo contro il petto. E che non mi da tregua, dal giorno in cui è iniziato tutto questo...

Farò tardi, ne sono certo.

 

*******

 

**TRE SETTIMANE PRIMA**

Guardo di fronte a me e vedo solo ombre, in una stanza piena e allo stesso tempo vuota, che fino a poche ore fa è stato il mio rifugio. Un posto dal quale non sarei uscito ne oggi, ne domani o il giorno dopo ancora, preferendo chiudermi in me stesso e non pensare al resto del mondo. Il _mio_ , che da qualche mese gira più velocemente di quanti pensieri riesco a fare o al loro stesso ritmo, ed è qualcosa a cui non sono abituato. Però eccomi qui, di nuovo a chiedermi perché sia uscito, a cosa è servito se alla fine il mio contributo è stato nullo. Ho solo sfondato una parete e per cosa, se non per permettere alla ragazza che amo di dimostrare il suo amore ad un altro, che non la merita e non la meriterà mai.

E neanche io, ormai questo l'ho capito.

Chiudo la porta di camera alle mie spalle e con essa mi sembra di aver chiuso altro, una parte di me che non sapevo neanche di aver aperto. La capacità di illudersi, è decisamente qualcosa di cui posso fare a meno... che sia per un amore, un sogno o di poter essere utili. E mentre mi avvio a letto, neanche mi accorgo di un'ombra che si insinua nella stanza, o di uno spostamento d'aria che mi travolge e spinge di nuovo contro la porta. «Perché?» è un soffio, che cela appena un ringhio che mi risuona dentro come un diapason.

Non rispondo, stanco di combattere per stasera. Anche contro di lui, che si è insinuato in casa mia come al solito dalla finestra ancora aperta, che sigillerò un giorno di questi. Lo giuro. «Specifica sourwolf, lo sai che nella lettura del pensiero sono un po' carente, forse dovrei chiedere qualche ripetizione al professor Xavier. Ovviamente se non è impegnato a giocare a scacchi» rispondo e la presa sulla mia spalla passa direttamente sulla gola, che non stringe, ma so che potrebbe. E _vorrebbe_.

«Perché Scott non mi ha detto niente?» mi urla contro spingendomi sempre più malamente contro la porta, ciò rende solo il dolore e l'insofferenza ancor più insopportabile. Non ce la faccio più, di essere trattato in questo modo, di lui e le sue pretese, di essere ignorato quando mi faccio in quattro per loro. « _Allora_?!»

«Non lo so!» urlo a mia volta, trovando appena la forza per respingerlo via. Non molto perché la sua mano si stringe sul braccio, dove Gerard ha infierito con i suoi calci e per un attimo vedo tutto nero. E crollo in ginocchio, con ancora le mani di Derek su di me che respingo.

Mi prende per le spalle e con un calcio lo spingo via, non voglio essere toccato, non voglio più sentire le mani di nessuno afferrarmi così. «Stiles...» inizia, ma lo respingo e gli lancio la prima cosa che trovo a terra.

«Vattene! Tu e i tuoi dannati problemi» non ce la faccio più, nascondo la testa per non dargli la soddisfazioni di vedermi cedere, più di così almeno. Se non fosse per il respiro che accelera come la stanza, che sento quasi girare e piegarsi su stessa. No... non adesso, non di fronte a lui...

Mi afferra di nuovo per le spalle e se ho ancora la forza per respingerlo non me ne rendo conto, apro gli occhi più volte ed è qui, di fronte a me che mi parla. Ma è tutto un fischio continuo e perenne in testa, che non accenna a smettere. Una sua mano mi colpisce la guancia e fa male, gli sicuramente dato dello stronzo perché mi guarda male, ma a quello dovrei esserci abituato. «...iles. Stiles...» ripete. « _Stiles_!» sento forte e chiaro, sovrastando quel suono fastidioso.

«P-presente...» rispondo con la mano alzata, che crolla sul suo braccio. Lo afferro neanche so perché, ma mi lascio sostenere e tirare su in piedi da lui. «...saresti un fantastico dottore, rompiscatole al punto giusto» anche se è buio, riesco comunque a vedere i suoi occhi che si alzano. «Dico sul serio, in ospedale ci sarebbe la fila con i peggio infortuni»

«Sta zitto» mi dice, trascinandomi sul letto dove mi siedo a peso morto. Sono troppo stanco per imitare anche solo una parvenza di vita, la mia si è troppo complicata di recente per essere considerata tale per un sedicenne. «Parla. Che ti è successo?» mi chiede, ma sembra più un ordine. Pieno di tatto, come sempre.

«Niente» rispondo, concentrando tutta la mia attenzione sul cuscino che afferro e sprimaccio, senza particolare interesse. Derek però insiste e d'istinto glielo lancio contro. «Niente! Non hai nient'altro da fare che venire qui a farmi il ter- _Ehi_! Lasciami sourwolf!!»

Mi afferra il braccio e in un attimo strappa la camicia, ignorando ogni lamentela. Resta in silenzio a guardare la mia pelle livida e l'agitazione cresce, insieme al suo sguardo che sale dal polso al collo e infine al viso, che mi obbliga a mostrargli. «Chi ti ha fatto questi lividi?»

«N-non è stato nessuno» scaccio le sue mani, che scostano invece la maglia per vedere sotto le altre prove della mia debolezza, perché è questo che sono: _debole_. L'anello debole della catena, sacrificabile e inutile se non per fare qualche ricerca, ma incapace di difendermi anche dal pestaggio di un vecchio pazzo. «D'accordo, sono stati i gatti del quartiere. Giravo con un panino al tonno e mi sono arrivati addosso in tre»

Inarca un sopracciglio e mi guarda scettico. «I gatti?»

«Sì, i gatti. Battuffolo, Peloso e Bastardo. Sono i tre _adorabili_ gatti della mia vicina, una donna _amabile_ davvero, ogni volta che mi vede si fa il segno della croce e promette che pregherà per me e la mia anima» sì, la signora Stevenson è davvero una cara vecchietta. Specialmente quando mi spia oltre le sue tendine color senape, a fiorellini ovvio.

«Quindi è stato un gatto a provocarti un livido grande quanto una scarpa sul costato?» insiste ed è il mio turno a guardarlo male, l'ho detto e lo ripeto: sarebbe un medico perfetto se solo non avesse questo sguardo da stronzo. Pessima credenziale.

Torno a torturare il cuscino, l'unico che non gli ho lanciato contro e poi mi ci butto sopra nella speranza che decida una buona volta di lasciarmi in pace. «Senti, è stata una giornata lunga e _pessima_. E l'unica cosa che voglio è dormire, quindi se mi fai il favore di richiudere la finestra dietro di te quando te ne vai, te ne sarò eternamente grato» lo incito con una mano ad avviarsi, ma ignora. Resta invece in silenzio a fissarmi inquietante, con gli occhi rossi e un accenno di ringhio. «Ah, ma per piacere! Ti sei visto? Sembri appena uscito da un horror della Asylum, te l'hanno mai detto?!»

È un attimo, quello che non riesco a seguire da io che gli parlo a lui che mi è addosso, sul mio letto a bloccarmi col suo corpo e i suoi denti da mannaro ben in vista che mirano verso la gola. «Te lo dirò una volta sola Stiles, ti conviene ascoltare...» inizia e si avvicina, lento al mio orecchio che inizia a bruciare contro il suo respiro. «Sto perdendo la pazienza»

Pazienza... «T-tu. Tu hai perso la pazienza?!» gli grido in faccia, fregandomene se deciderà di staccarmela a morsi, morirò soddisfatto di avergli detto in faccia ciò che penso. «Sei uno stronzo, un bastardo e non diverso da tuo zio. Pretendi tutto e non dai niente in cambio, ti aspetti che tutti siano ai tuoi ordini, ma non è così. _Non lo è_! E Scott ne è una prova, non so perché l'ha fatto e francamente non mi interessa, se ha fatto male a quel vecchio ben gli sta. Dopo quello che mi ha fatto si merita di peggio!!» lo spingo in ginocchio e mi tiro su a sedere, pronto a colpirlo con la lampada se necessario.

«Gerard ti ha fatto questo» mi fermo prima di colpirlo e realizzo cosa ho detto. Che... idiota! Deficiente, stupido... e inizio a ridere, isterico senza riuscire a fermarmi. «Che c'è da ridere»

«Rido» ma vorrei piangere. «...rido perché Gerard mi ha picchiato, perché voleva sapere dove _tu_ fossi. Ed io non ho parlato, neanche una volta eppure _guardami_! Un attimo e...» mi sono esposto, gli ho mostrato il fianco e sono crollato. Davanti a lui, che non avrebbe dovuto sapere niente di tutto questo. Mai.

La crisi di ilarità scema e sento gli occhi riempirsi di nuove lacrime, ma le trattengo. Non voglio dargli anche questo, non deve vedere _anche_ questo. Apro la bocca per dirgli di andarsene, ma viene coperta dalla sua cogliendomi impreparato, tanto da schiuderla per la sorpresa che gli permette l'accesso. È un bacio intenso, di quelli che uno solo immagina a occhi aperti, come i miei che cedono al piacere che le sue labbra mi trasmettono e si chiudono; le sue mani scorrono dal viso al petto che mi tira a se, come se gli fossi necessario come lo è a me adesso, per non lasciarmi andare a quel freddo che sento dentro al petto.

Disillusione.

È così che si chiama, quando si lascia andare qualcosa. Un sogno, una realtà che non sembra più così reale, ma solo una finzione costruita dalla mente per non farti guardare oltre quel banale riflesso. Un po' come questo bacio, che scopro di volere e temere allo stesso tempo, perché mi porta a _sperare_ ancora in qualcosa, in _qualcuno_... e non me lo posso permettere. Non di nuovo.

«F-fermo» sospiro contro le sue labbra, che non accennano a fermarsi. « _No_!» ripeto e deciso lo spingo via da me, mi alzo dal letto e scopro di non avere alcun sostegno dalle mie gambe, che mi costringono contro la parete più vicina. Derek si alza e stavolta lo minaccio davvero con la lampada e non scherzo, questa storia finisce qui. «Non voglio la tua pietà. Vattene!»

Si avvicina e il lume si posa contro il suo petto ampio, che si alza e abbassa più veloce di quanto mi aspettassi. «Non era pietà, Stiles» mi dice e sembra così serio, che vorrei credergli. Davvero. «E tu lo volevi, lo so» scuoto la testa.

«Non mi importa cosa pensi che io volessi, se i tuoi sensi di lupo ti hanno detto una cosa beh, si sbagliavano. Io _non_ voglio questo, non voglio te» ribadisco, nonostante le sue labbra si alzino in un sorriso che vorrei cancellargli, insieme a ciò che non dice.

_Bugiardo_.

Bugiardo. Bugiardo... sì, lo sono. Lo sono sempre stato e non mi importa, se coprirmi di bugie mi farà stare meglio ben venga, è questo che sono. «Questo discorso non finisce qui» mi dice e rido, ancora. Da quando la mia vita è diventata un film scadente?

«Tu sai che è una frase fatta questa, vero?» gli faccio presente, mentre si allontana verso la finestra. Non risponde ma è quel sorriso a rispondere per lui, prima di scivolare tranquillo fuori dalla finestra, ma non dalla mia vita. Di nuovo.

Mi affaccio appena con lo sguardo per vedere se è ancora lì, ma il buio della notte lo ha già inghiottito oltre gli alberi, tranne per quel suo sguardo rosso sangue che si accende come un faro un'ultima volta.

Sì, lo sa eccome.

 


	3. Fuori campo

 

** **

 

E come previsto ho fatto tardi, non che mi aspettassi qualcosa di diverso. Non posso nemmeno arrabbiarmi alla fine, perché è anche colpa mia se sono entrato a scuola in ritardo senza neanche avvertire Scott, solo perché necessitavo di una doccia intensa per togliermi da dosso l'odore di un certo Alpha. Ho cercato in tutti i modi di coprire i segni sul collo, ma non è stato possibile e per la prima volta in vita mia ho _invidiato_ Isaac e le sue sciarpe.

Il peggio è stato entrare in aula mezzora dopo l'inizio della lezione con Harris, che da persona umana quale è e negli ultimi tempi comincio a dubitarne, ha deciso di farmi ripassare a voce alta e di fronte a tutta la classe l'intero programma di quest'anno; come se non bastasse trattenermi altre due ore al termine delle lezioni, no figuriamoci, gli avrebbe rovinato la reputazione. Non che il resto della giornata sia andato meglio... per esempio, l'imbarazzante chiacchierata con Lydia che con innata eleganza si è avvicinata e mi ha allungato un correttore per i segni sul collo, in cambio di dettagli. Che non le ho dato, quindi: niente correttore.

Isaac si è rifiutato di darmi una delle sue sciarpe, preferendo ridermi in faccia alla vista del morso e questo è solo l'ennesimo motivo per cui io “ucciderò Derek Hale, molto male” un giorno; non voglio neanche parlare dell'espressione di Scott che non si è accorto di niente finché non ci siamo seduti in mensa, spalancando la bocca così forte che per un attimo ho temuto che si staccasse e cadesse sul pasticcio di carne e patate. È superfluo dire che non è riuscito ad articolare una parola, a differenza di Jackson che ha pensato fosse il momento buono per socializzare con _me_ , per sfottermi naturalmente e ci è voluta Lydia, con un tacco dodici sul suo piede per farlo smettere.

Ma come si può dare un senso a questa giornata senza una _bella_ notizia? Non da parte mia, ma dal Coach che si è avvicinato al tavolo e ci ha incitati per la partita di stasera, aggiungendo che dato che Danny non sta bene tocca a me stare in porta. A _me_ , il ragazzo che ha dato un senso alla frase “coordinazione pari a zero”?!

Sì, decisamente questa non è stata la mia giornata.

E non è ancora finita, perché adesso eccomi qui sul campo a giocare una partita che dovrebbe essere solo amichevole, ma che ovviamente Finstock ce la fa pesare come se fosse decisiva per la sopravvivenza dell'umanità. Per fortuna la finale l'abbiamo già giocata e vinta, grazie a me aggiungerei.

Prendo un profondo respiro e cerco di rimanere concentrato sul mio nuovo ruolo, oltre a ricordarmi di strozzare Danny, perché ha scelto il momento peggiore per prendersi il raffreddore. Non che abbia niente contro Danny, io adoro Danny, chi non adora Danny?! Tutti adorano Danny, ma ciò non toglie che _Danny_ sia assolutamente _fuori di testa_ , perché _deve_ esserlo se accetta di stare in porta ogni volta e ad ogni partita. È un suicidio!

E per tanti motivi: primo, devi resistere in un minuscolo spazio di due metri quadrati scarsi _fermo_ ad aspettare senza far niente che qualcuno si decisa a segnare, mentre loro fanno giochi di gambe e muscoli, lasciando _me_ in compagnia di tanti simpatici fili d'erba da contare; secondo, quando finalmente tirano la palla la maggior parte delle volte tendono a tirartela in faccia, in mancanza di un altro bersaglio dove mirare e grazie tante, per fortuna che esistono gli elmetti e...

« _Bilinski_! Per caso vuoi un paio di occhiali oltre a una tazza di caffè?! Ti è appena passata una palla fra le gambe, quelle che hai non ti bastano? Avevi bisogno di una terza?» mi urla il professore, storcendo il naso alle risate degli altri. Ah, ah... molto divertente. Afferro la palla per lanciarla di nuovo ai giocatori, ma il suono del fischietto e l'urlo dell'arbitro che richiama il Time Out ci porta tutti ad avvicinarci vicino al Coach in cerchio.

Prendo posto accanto a Scott che mi guarda strano. «Tutto bene amico?» mi chiede e annuisco, perché va _tutto_ bene, se tralasciamo i vari traumi e pensieri degli ultimi due giorni. «Sicuro? Odori di frustrazione lontano un miglio»

«Sai dobbiamo parlare di questa mania di voi lupi di annusare le persone. Non è molto normale, ed è abbastanza inquietante e imbarazzante» commento, ripensando a quando si è messo ad annusare tutti per stanare Isaac, una scena da dimenticare.

Come il fischietto del Coach nelle orecchie, che si piazza con prepotenza fra me e Scott stringendoci una spalla ciascuno. «Ragazzi, non mi interessa che cosa abbiate oggi, ma siete grandi!» inizia fomentando la squadra con un urlo entusiasta, prima di puntare il dito contro di me. «Tranne te Stilinski. Hai la testa altrove, ma ora torni in campo a dare il meglio di te, a fermare quelle maledetta palle! E non voglio sentire scuse, o ti schiaffo in panchina fino al diploma. Dico anche te Greenberg mi hai sentito, ed ora andate, perché Dio puzzate peggio del vecchio divano di mia nonna e quello è finito in una discarica!»

Torniamo in campo, chi più eccitato e chi meno, come me ad esempio. «Non te la prendere amico» mi fa Scott con la mano sulla mia spalla, che è già stata profondamente martoriata durante l'allenamento di questo pomeriggio. Tiro su col naso indispettito e a passo di marcia arrivo alla porta, borbottando maledizioni contro il mondo, il Coach e i virus che decidono di girare nei momenti meno opportuni.

Stringo forte la racchetta e cerco di concentrarmi sulla partita, di dimenticare tutto il resto e tutti i problemi, anche se è inutile e i pensieri corrono di nuovo sull'immagine di me e Derek nello schermo, al litigio e al fatto che non so davvero che cosa fare. Un'altra volta.

Ignoro gli sguardi perplessi di Scott e di Isaac che mi lanciano, ed anche l'occhiata di sufficienza di Jackson che mi dice solo “sveglia idiota”, come se non si fosse mai guardato allo specchio. «Ignoralo» mi spalleggia mio fratello, ricambio il suo sorriso prima del fischio. E la partita ricomincia.

Cerco di seguire l'azione in campo, nonostante la confusione che si crea quando tre giocatori vanno addosso ad Isaac per il possesso della palla, non che sia preoccupato per lui ...anzi, mi preoccupo più per quei tre. Che lo provocano ad insulti, ma interviene Scott a tirarlo via prima che Lahey decida di farsi cacciare, insieme a Whittemore che non è stato zitto come al solito.

Un altro motivo per odiare il ruolo di portiere, stare fermo ad aspettare quando l'azione è in cam- « _Stilinski_!» sobbalzo e d'istinto sollevo la racchetta per parare, ma è inutile perché la palla mi colpisce dritto nello stomaco e mi fa rimpiangere di averne uno. Crollo in ginocchio e sento una mano sorreggermi e urlare al mio fianco. «Perché cazzo non gli fischia, non vede che l'ha colpito di proposito?!»

«Nessun regolamento vieta al giocatore di mirare in porta o al portiere, sta a lui poi cercare di parare il tiro» alzo lo sguardo sull'arbitro e il primo istinto che ho è quello di vomitare. Fantastico.

«È una cazzata, ha tirato prima che lei fischiasse il Gioco» guardo alla mia destra chi mi difende e... è _Whittemore_?! Non faccio in tempo ad elaborare che Isaac, con la sua grazia da lupo mi tira su e mi lancia a Scott, cosa per cui potrei dissentire, non sono mica un sacco di patate.

«Ma è Jackson quello o sono in una puntata di _Ai confini della realtà_?» chiedo grato che l'arbitro abbia acconsentito a darmi almeno cinque minuti di pausa per riprendermi.

Preso in causa il neo-lupo mi guarda e mi punta il dito contro. «Se perdiamo per colpa della tua idiozia Stilinski, _giuro_ che te le suono di santa ragione. Intesi?» accetto per quieto vivere e si allontana, da brava diva quale è.

«...ed ecco che si torna alla realtà» commento, con Scott accanto che soffoca una risata. Da bravo cucciolo mi passa anche l'acqua mentre mi siedo sulla panchina, mi volto solo un attimo per far cenno a mio padre che va tutto bene, giusto per non alimentare ancora la sua apprensione.

Bevo un sorso che però non aiuta a ridarmi lo stomaco, ma almeno mi impedisce di rimetterci il pranzo. Non che abbia mangiato chissà che oggi. «Che succede amico?» mi chiede ancora Scott, con quello sguardo da cucciolo che è sempre stato il mio punto debole, il bello è che lo fa inconsapevolmente. Se gli dicessi che più che un Lupo sembra un piccolo di Beagle potrebbe anche smettere, ed io non voglio che smetta!

Sì, è masochistico ma fa tenerezza.

Con un sospiro alzo le spalle sconsolato, perché non saprei cosa rispondergli o da dove cominciare. «Non è niente, è stato un periodo stressante per tutti e sto solo accusando la stanchezza» rispondo e bevo ancora un po' d'acqua, che un minimo comincia ad aiutare. «Senti, davvero non è niente» continuo dato che non accenna a cambiare espressione, ed è sleale da parte sua.

«Sono giorni che sei distratto, oggi sei anche entrato nel bagno delle ragazze» scoppio a ridere, se penso allo sguardo poco raccomandabile che mi ha lanciato Lydia. Per fortuna c'era solo lei che si rifaceva il trucco.

«Ehi, guarda che potrei anche averlo fatto apposta. I miei capelli stanno crescendo e questo bel faccino» che indico. «Sta finalmente esternando tutta la sua bellezza inespressa»

Mi guarda un po' perplesso e un po' scettico, che lupo di poca fede. «È per colpa della ragazza che ti ha morso?» mi strozzo con l'acqua che finisce a terra per metà, insieme ad un polmone quasi.

«F-fratello... ab-biamo già...» mi schiarisco la voce, come se fosse facile dopo un'esperienza di quasi morte. «...parlato di liquidi e tempist-ica?»

«No» scuote la testa.

«Bene» prendo un respiro profondo. «Non rifarlo mai più!» gli ordino indicando la bocca, la bottiglietta mezza piena o vuota o quello che è, e il gesto di parlare. «Acqua. Gola. Domande strane. Non vanno d'accordo, _mai_!» se non fossi stato sufficientemente chiaro, con dimostrazione visiva.

Ride di cuore ed io con lui, non riesco proprio a tenergli il muso. Qualche secondo, prima di rabbuiarmi nel vedere poco lontano Isaac e Jackson, insieme al resto della squadra. «Scott» inizio, serio. «Io non centro proprio niente qui. Forse ha ragione il Coach, dovrei starmene buono in panchina, o sugli spalti a tifare per voi...» sussurro, ma so che col suo udito mi ha sentito benissimo.

Ne abbiamo già parlato, quella sera di qualche settimana fa, non riguardava la squadra ma è un po' lo stesso. Anche ora, penso se non sarebbe meglio per tutti che mi facessi da parte e basta.

Scende un silenzio irreale, nonostante il rumore della gente dietro pronta a tifare non appena il gioco riprenderà, persone che guardo appena con la coda dell'occhio ma solo una coglie la mia attenzione. Nell'angolo, in piedi fuori dagli spalti e lo sguardo fisso su di me che riesco quasi sentirlo concreto sulla pelle. Ma resta lì, in piedi senza sedersi a guardarmi solamente, mentre mi chiedo perché è venuto fin qui.

Sussulto per la mano di Scott sulla spalla, che distoglie il mio sguardo da quell'angolo fuori campo. «Amico, non è vero che non centri niente. Sei un elemento di questa squadra, del branco e credimi, senza di te saremo stati più volte col culo a terra, sei _tu_ che ci hai fatto vincere» il fischio dell'arbitro segna la fine dei cinque minuti e mi da solo il tempo di posare l'acqua e abbozzare un sorriso a Scott. Che farei senza di lui? «Forza fratello» mi incoraggia con un positivismo che gli invidio.

«Tu pensa a tenermi gli energumeni lontani, poi _noi due_ parleremo della vera _Forza_ » assottiglio gli occhi, in un chiaro messaggio. Che non coglie stranito, a differenza di Isaac che alza gli occhi dietro di lui.

«Star Wars, Scott. Star Wars» Scott lo guarda ancora perplesso e giuro, se non avessi la visiera addosso in questo momento mi schiafferei la mano in faccia. Come posso considerare fratello una persona che non ha ancora visto neanche la prima trilogia della Saga più epica di tutti i tempi?!

«Persino Lahey la conosce!» gli rinfaccio, a maggior ragione. Ed ecco che mi guarda come un cucciolo bastonato, lo dicevo io che era sleale.

«Giuro che lo guarderò, promesso» gli urlo che ci conto mentre riprendo posto in porta, pensando agli innumerevoli modi in cui posso costringere un licantropo a stare seduto su una sedia di fronte a un televisore. Potrei chiedere a Deaton un po' di Sorbo, chissà.

Il fischio segna la ripresa del Gioco, non ci saranno più pause ormai anche perché manca davvero poco alla fine della partita e siamo in svantaggio di così poco, che Jackson in meno di dieci minuti segna e ci porta in parità. Esulto insieme agli altri, incitandoli dato che mancano solo pochi minuti al termine della partita, stringo con più forza la racchetta quando uno degli attaccanti avversari riesce a prendere la palla e correre verso di me. Inspiro forte e stringo i denti, preparandomi a riceverla. «Avanti, ce la puoi fare» mi dico, poco convinto.

Per un secondo l'occhio mi cade oltre le spalle del giocatore, fuori dal campo attratto da un riflesso rosso intenso, nella mia direzione e in un attimo scompare. No, non posso lasciarmi distrarre in questo modo! Impugno meglio l'asta e attendo il tiro che arriva ad appena tre metri dalla mia posizione, è alto perciò mi inginocchio e alzo le braccia. L'urlo dei miei compagni mi coglie di sorpresa, come la palla ferma nella rete della racchetta. «Non ci credo...»

«Stiles, _lancia_!» mi urla Isaac o Scott non ne ho idea, in ogni modo lancio loro la palla ed è Lahey a prenderla, per passarla poi a Scott che inizia a correre verso l'altra porta. Urlo il suo nome forte e guardo il tabellone che segna il tempo, mancano solo ventitré secondi. Dai Scottie!

Diciassette.

Scansa un avversario che gli si para davanti con una capriola in aria, rido allo sguardo scioccato che lancia ai suoi compagni, succede quando ci si scontra con un lupo. È capitato a tutti.

Dodici.

Un mediano cerca di spalleggiarlo sul fianco, ma Isaac gli è addosso. Poveraccio, lo sentirà domani ne sono certo, provo _quasi_ pena per lui.

Otto.

Passa la palla a Jackson che riesce a vedersela con un difensore, che viene ammonito per aver cercato di fargli lo sgambetto con la racchetta, Whittemore ignora e corre verso la porta.

Cinque.

Isaac riceve la palla e scivola di fianco ad uno dei giocatori, il pubblico grida e incrocio forte le dita, pregando perché riesca a oltrepassare... Greenberg che inciampa e urta l'ultimo dei difensori, finendogli addosso. Cadono e Isaac ne approfitta per tirare la palla e segnare il punto della vittoria a due secondi dalla fine.

Il fischio segna la fine del gioco e io non ci credo quasi, abbiamo vinto grazie a Greenberg?! _Seriamente_? Sgrano gli occhi, ma poi scoppio a ridere e raggiungo Scott per abbracciarlo, anche lui un po' sotto shock. Per non parlare del Coach, che si riprende con un urlo dei suoi della vittoria, a cui si uniscono tutti persino io trascinato dall'euforia generale. Finiamo a turno addosso a Greenberg, che probabilmente è l'unico a non aver capito ancora niente, come al solito del resto. Ma ehi, è pur sempre Greenberg.

Mi scosto e faccio il segno della vittoria a mio padre che urla il mio nome, accanto a Melissa e per un attimo sia io che lei facciamo finta di non conoscerlo mentre mi indica a tutti orgoglioso, ma Scott mi salva dall'imbarazzo crescente con un braccio intorno alla spalla e un sorriso strappa-pensieri dei suoi. Mi capita accanto il tipo che ha dribblato con un salto e gli sorrido. «Lo vedi? È mio fratello!» gli dico e questo mi guarda storto, mentre Scott ride contro la mia spalla. Sì, ok potrei aver ereditato anche questo da mio padre, ma solo un pochino.

Guardo di nuovo fra gli spalti la gente che si alza, chi rimane a festeggiare con noi o a parlare, ma nessuno di loro è chi cerco io. Allungo lo sguardo oltre le panche e riesco a vedere appena un'ombra andare verso la scuola e gli spogliatoi, mi allontano da Scott con una scusa e lo lascio con Isaac prima di correre via. «Figliolo dove stai andando?» mi chiede mio padre, che mi intercetta prima che riesca a oltrepassare gli spalti.

Mi volto e vedo il suo sorriso scemare in un'espressione seria, indagatrice e intuisco che razza di idea o prospettiva deve essergli venuta in testa. «Io? Ma è chiaro, in bagno. Dove dovrei andare? Devo smaltire tutta l'acqua che ho bevuto dopo quel colpo, pensavo di non averne bisogno e non ho detto niente, ma ora non ce la faccio più. Davvero non è che potrei...» saltello per finta da un piede all'altro, ma lo convinco e borbotta un imbarazzato “vai”. Scappo e non me lo faccio ripetere due volte, corro e riesco per tempo a vedere una figura passare oltre la porta degli spogliatoi, per aggirare l'angolo della scuola. Lo seguo, sicuro che mi ha sentito e oltrepassato l'angolo mi fermo. «Derek»

Attendo qualche secondo in silenzio, in cui si volta ed esce dall'oscurità vicino al muro. Il solito teatrale. «Stiles» mi saluta incolore, non che mi aspettassi qualcosa di diverso, o di più. Scaccio il pensiero e mi rendo conto che è proprio questo il problema: non c'è niente di più di questo, solo solo _io_.

Si avvicina, ma lo fermo ad appena un metro tenendo la mano tesa in avanti verso di lui. Non possiamo continuare così, non posso continuare a cedere alla sua presenza in questo modo... «Mi metti in difficoltà» sussurro e il suo sguardo si scurisce, con ragione stavolta. Cerco di trovare le parole ma queste non vengono fuori, lui sa già _che cosa_ sto cercando di dirgli.

«No» mi ripete, come stanotte. E continuerà a farlo ancora e ancora, lo so per certo, lo conosco bene ormai. «Scordatelo Stiles» volta la schiena per andarsene, come se questo mettesse fine alla discussione.

Lo afferro per un braccio e lo costringo a voltarsi, o almeno ci provo perché non si muove e costringe me ad andargli davanti e frenarlo con entrambe le mani sul suo petto. «Fermo e ascoltami! Non abbiamo scelta, non possiamo continuare così e lo sai bene, dobbiamo solo far passare le acque per un po' e poi...»

«Poi cosa? Pensi che passerà come tutto il resto?! Che quel tipo smetta di filmarci? Cresci Stiles, starà buono per un po' e al momento buono tornerà a rimettere quei video a giro» mi sento offeso dalle sue parole, crede che non sappia che non è possibile che tutto questo _passi_ come se niente fosse?! Possibile che non capisca che ho solo bisogno di tempo?

«Ascoltami! Non possiamo continuare, se non sarà al loft prenderà di mira casa mia se sa dove abito e credimi, ne ho la certezza. Prenderà di mira ogni posto che frequentiamo e in un modo o nell'altro _non_ finirà» sbotto, sono stanco di litigare per questo. Voglio solo trovare una soluzione, per _entrambi_. «È meglio così»

Ride come se trovasse tutto questo divertente, ma è amaro il suono della sua voce, da sentirne il sapore. «Quindi vuoi finirla, come vuoi finire con il Lacrosse giusto? O con il Branco?» stringo i pugni arrabbiato, sapevo che ci aveva ascoltati.

«Questo non centra niente» ribatto.

«E invece centra Stiles, pensi che non la senta la tua stanchezza?» mi chiede e posa con prepotenza il viso nell'incavo del collo, ed inspira forte. Stringe la presa sulla maglia della divisa e mi spinge con forza contro il muro, attutito appena dalle protezioni. «È _meglio_ Stiles?» respira e risale sulle mie labbra, un niente ma basta per desiderarne il tocco. «Allora, è meglio per me...» le sfiora, ed è come morire. «...o per te?»

Schiudo la bocca vinto, ma un colpo di tosse riesce a gelarmi il sangue incapace di muovermi o guardare nella direzione da cui proviene, ma Derek si scosta da me e mi rivela così _chi_ è. E questa volta non vedo davvero nessuna via di uscita. «Vi ho per caso interrotti?» chiede incrociando le braccia al petto.

«Sì» risponde Derek, prima che possa negare e lo guardo _male_. Fantastico! «Che cosa vuoi rossa?» continua e per un secondo valuto l'opzione di ammazzarmi, battendo la testa contro il muro. Una morte dolorosa, ma decisamente veloce. Lydia dal canto suo non sembra volermi aiutare, restando lì nell'angolo divina come sempre mentre squadra noi poveri insulsi mortali, o almeno io lo sono paragonato a Derek.

Si avvicina di qualche passo e ci guarda seria, mortalmente seria ad essere sinceri e questo non può che preoccuparmi. Molto. «Non ho potuto fare a meno di osservarvi stasera, forse Scott e gli altri sono così ciechi da non avervi notato in queste settimane ma non io. E oggi Stiles era un vero _disastro_ , senza offesa» alzo una mano per dirle che non fa niente, ha ragione. Come sempre. «Poi sei arrivato tu a metà partita e voilà, riesce a combinare qualcosa. Ora di grazia, cosa è successo di così grave da esporvi ad un palese e banale litigio di coppia proprio _qui_?»

Fantastico. «Grave? Niente! Perché deve essere successo qualcosa di grave, stavamo solo discutendo come è normale e... noi _non_ siamo una coppia!» esclamo, ma come le può venire in mente. Noi usciamo solo insieme, o meglio ci _vediamo_ e basta, ma non stiamo e non staremo mai insieme in quel senso.

Alza la mano e zittisce ogni mia replica. «Stiles, non insultare la mia intelligenza» e rivolge il suo sguardo a Derek, che imperturbabile ricambia come se niente di ciò che ha detto lo avesse scalfito. «Allora? Siete sempre stati attenti, cosa è cambiato?» insiste e stanco mi arrendo.

Derek mi guarda solo un momento veloce, in cui appoggio la schiena contro il muro, prima di iniziare a raccontare tutto a Lydia, che ascolta senza porre alcuna domanda se non necessaria; va avanti così per un paio di minuti, in cui intervengo solo per coprire, o esporre il mio punto di vista e quel che penso sia giusto fare, anche se è la strada più semplice. E non piace neanche a me.

Passiamo un intero minuto in silenzio, in cui nessuno dei tre pronuncia parola, io per stanchezza fisica e mentale, Derek perché in attesa di Lydia, che ci guarda senza ancora aver espresso un parere o un giudizio a tutto ciò. «Avete ragione entrambi» dice infine e liscia distrattamente con una mano la gonna.

Sia io che Derek ci guardiamo perplessi, perché non è possibile ciò che dice. «Non possiamo avere ragione entrambi» le faccio notare, ma alza gli occhi come se avessi detto la cosa più stupida del mondo.

«Ora non offendere la _tua_ intelligenza» mi dice e non so se considerarlo un insulto, o un complimento. «Tu hai ragione perché stare insieme adesso, alla luce di quanto è successo è un problema che potrebbe solo aggravarsi. Ma _lui_ ha ragione, perché lasciarvi _così_ non risolverà un bel niente»

«E cosa proponi?» le chiede Derek, ma la luce che leggo negli occhi di lei non promette niente di buono.

Come quel sorriso, che le ho visto fare _per anni_ ogni volta che aveva in mente qualcosa di assolutamente splendido e terrificante. «Dico che se le cose vanno fatte, bisogna farle _bene_ » ed un brivido scende, freddo e percorre tutta la schiena dal collo fin giù.

Non prevedo _niente_ di buono.

 

*******

 

Con ogni probabilità sto cominciando ad odiare gli orologi.

Non perché mi abbiano fatto un torto, al contrario li ho sempre trovati noiosi a mio avviso e tranquilli, rispetto ai miei pensieri che spesso corrono più veloci delle lancette, ma non questa volta. Per ore non sono riuscito a fare altro che a focalizzare la mia attenzione su quel ticchettio sottile, ma presente che scandisce il tempo di permanenza qui a scuola, desiderando che si fermasse e tornasse sui suoi passi.

Sempre lo stesso ritmo, sempre la stessa velocità, che fino ad oggi ho sempre considerato _lento_ , ma che adesso sembra scivolarmi dalle mani come l'acqua corrente di un fiume; neanche ascoltare la lezione è servito a rendere il tempo più infinito, come se si fosse messo d'accordo per accelerarlo sempre di più. Come adesso, per es- «Stiles, se non la pianti di battere il piede a terra giuro che batterò la punta del mio tacco sulla tua testa» mi fermo alla minaccia e volto appena il viso verso Lydia, che serafica mi sorride. Un motivo sufficiente per non provocarla.

Smetto subito con il piede, ma incapace di stare fermo inizio a tormentare la matita che batto contro le labbra, per mordere poi senza alcuna pietà il gommino in cima; svogliato guardo ancora una volta il quadrante in alto sopra la cattedra, che scandisce ciò che resta di questa giornata scolastica, una delle ultime prima delle vacanze e l'ultima della settimana grazie al cielo. Ciò però non mi impedisce di battere la fronte contro l'angolo del libro di testo di chimica, come se stare ad ascoltare Harris non facesse già abbastanza male.

Mi sfogo con un colpo di matita nel bel mezzo della copertina, su cui inizio a fare qualche schizzo senza alcun senso. «Signor Stilinski se invece di usare la matita per distruggere e scarabocchiare, si limitasse a prendere appunti i suoi voti nella mia materia non sarebbero così atroci» storco il naso e poso l' _arma del delitto_ , per lo meno non gli ho dato un altro motivo per riprendermi. Come se non si fosse già divertito abbastanza quest'anno. «Ma visto il suo _evidente_ interesse, penso che un paio d'ore in più in classe dopo le lezioni non le faranno male»

Due ore? Mi nasce spontaneo un sorriso. «Professore, devo dire che ammiro la sua dedizione a questo lavoro. Solo lei riesce a trovare la pazienza di tenere qui qualcuno, specialmente me, in detenzione per tutto questo tempo quando non so, potrebbe uscire con qualcuno. Non aveva una ragazza, se non sbaglio?» ma sì, provochiamolo e facciamo tre ore. Ignoro lo sguardo assassino di Lydia, credo di essermi appena meritato due tacchi dodici dritti in fronte.

Harris inarca un sopracciglio, in perfetto stile Cattivo Disney posso già sentire il profumo di nota disciplinare nell'aria. «Quindi non ha niente in contrario se passeremo _tutto_ il pomeriggio qui a scuola?» sorride tirato e non ci vuole un genio per vedere quanto _ama_ rendermi la vita impossibile, ma su una cosa siamo d'accordo. È un sentimento reciproco.

«Ma certo, non vedo l'ora. Ci sarà anche un buffet?» chiedo e Scott mi lancia un'occhiata scioccata, col labiale mi chiede che Diavolo sto facendo. Ma non si deve impicciare per una volta, sto cercando di meritarmi una _super_ punizione.

«Certo, fuori di qui. Dove lei andrà, perché ha ragione sa? Non c'è ragione per me di sprecare il mio tempo qui con lei, quando ho ben di meglio da fare e vista tutta la _fretta_ che ha di uscire non vedo perché dovrei trattenerla» ... _cosa_?! No! No, no e assolutamente no. Dove è finita la cattiveria, il sadismo personale nei miei confronti e tutta la voglia di farmi del male con la sua presenza?

Tiro le labbra in un sorriso forzato. «Ma quale disturbo, si figuri. Uscire è sopravvalutato, lo sanno tutti ormai» comincio a battere il piede e anche la matita con forza contro il libro, provocando rumore di proposito. Questo dovrebbe spingerlo a punirmi, darmi compiti extra che dovrò disgraziatamente svolgere in biblioteca, insomma _qualcosa_ dannazione!

«Stilinski, _insisto_ » mi prende la matita e torna verso la cattedra. «Signorina Martin, se continua a battere il piede le do piene facoltà di agire come meglio crede» ingoio il boccone e la guardo, implorandola. Ma mi sorride raggiante e _pericolosa_ , perciò rinuncio al mio non più infallibile piano e torno a torturare il libro, a cui faccio le orecchiette mentre aspetto che questa giornata finisca. Se deve farlo che faccia in fretta.

Prendo in prestito una matita da Scott, che mi viene brutalmente strappata di mano da Lydia, che mi guarda minacciosa. Oh fantastico, non mi è neanche più permesso fare un disegnino innocente adesso, il liceo è proprio una dittatura! Così finisco per passare gli ultimi restanti e brevi minuti a guardare fuori dalla finestra, finché la campanella non suona la fine, ma non di questa giornata. Quella è appena cominciata.

Mi avvio verso il mio armadietto, una volta aperto inizio a posare al suo interno tutti i libri che non mi serviranno al rientro lunedì, guardo se ho dimenticato qualcosa o di ricordarmi se posso fare _altro_ qui. Non so, ordinare per esempio. «Procrastinare in questo modo non servirà a niente, dovrai uscire da qui prima o poi» chiudo lo sportello e guardo la bella rossa al mio fianco, già pronta per uscire.

«Penso che sia una pessima idea» le dico sincero, ma alza gli occhi al cielo e mi prende sottobraccio, decisa a trascinarmi fuori anche con la forza se necessario. Non che ci voglia molto a contrastarla, ma davvero non ce la faccio, non con lei.

Provo a fermarla ancora una volta, a solo una decina di metri dall'ingresso principale. «Ti stai approfittando del fatto che ho un debole per te, non ti so dire di no e questo un giorno mi ucciderà» le dico e provo a fare un passo indietro, ma un paio di mani sulle spalle frenano il mio ultimo tentativo di fuga.

«È probabile, grazie McCall» mi volto e guardo mio fratello, che dovrebbe aiutarmi e non spingermi verso l'ingresso. Ci sorride ingenuo, perché come al solito non ha capito niente e rinuncio a dire qualcosa, sarebbe come sparare ad un pesce rosso.

«Prego, per cosa?» appunto.

«Stiles non vuole uscire, ma amico puzzi di tensione da stamattina. Dovresti davvero andare fuori, all'aria aperta» sì, ecco mi mancavano anche i commenti di Lahey, tanto per variare. Qualcun altro?

Jackson ci raggiunge e borbotta subito qualcosa sul fatto si “aspettare”, quando è il primo a non farlo con gli altri. «Oh Dio Stilinski, in che cosa hai fatto il bagno stamattina?» ed ecco l'ultimo, a meno che non si palesi qualche altro Lupo o Creatura dall'olfatto sopraffino pronto a denigrare il mio stato psicofisico.

«Nella tua acqua di colonia Whittemore, grazie» rispondo e Lydia sbuffa qualcosa sull'infantilità maschile, poi senza troppe storie mi tira con se verso l'ingresso e la paura mi riassale, forte più che mai da allarmarli e chiedermi che cosa c'è. Mi fermo incapace di andare avanti alla vista della Camaro nera posteggiata lì, davanti a noi, sotto gli occhi di tutti insieme al suo proprietario, in piedi e appoggiato contro di essa a guardare. Me.

Deglutisco e sento la mano di lei stringere la mia, come se potesse darmi la forza necessaria per andare avanti, fino in fondo. Scott però fraintende e subito fa qualche passo avanti per affrontare Derek, ma lo afferro per la maglia e lo fermo, mi guarda e so che vuole una spiegazione. E io _vorrei_ potergli dare quella giusta.

Lo lascio per proseguire da solo giù per le scale, un passo davanti all'altro che accresce solo la tensione, non ho mai avuto paura a dire le bugie. La menzogna mi riesce sempre così facile, persino plasmarla e adattarla alle circostanze se è necessario, ma questa è una di quelle poche volte in cui dover mentire fa _quasi_ male. E per questo devo ringraziare lui, che divertito accenna ad un sorriso che non riesco a sopportare. Come non sopporto di dover fare _questo_ e di fronte a tutti, come non sopporto che mi guardi così come se fosse _facile_ ; non sopporto che non si sia opposto e non sopporto che _io_ gli abbia proposto lo stesso, ma che non mi abbia ascoltato. Ma lui non lo fa, _mai_! E senza volerlo mi vesto di quella bugia, che diventa rabbia mentre lo colpisco, con un pugno dritto in faccia che mi fa solo altro male. «Sei uno stronzo!» gli urlo, di fronte a tutta la scuola ferma ad assistere o in procinto di andare via, ma che si trattiene ora a guardare.

«Stiles...» inizia ma gli tolgo gli occhiali, che lancio e rompo per terra. Deve _guardarmi_ mentre lo faccio!

«Stiles un cazzo! Pensavi che non lo avrei scoperto? Pensavi davvero che non mi sarei accorto di _quello_ e anche se fosse, pensi davvero che lasci passare una cosa del genere Hale. Perché se è così, non hai capito _niente_ di me!!» continuo e fa male, come gli occhi che all'improvviso bruciano. «Sei un b-bastardo!»

Lo colpisco con la cartella e mi fermo, tremo con la voce sul punto di spezzarsi e con un pugno copro la bocca per non lasciarmi andare ad un suono, un singhiozzo che trattengo e brucia in fondo alla gola. Non doveva essere reale, non è reale, tutto questo _non_ è reale ...e allora perché sono _così_ arrabbiato? Lo colpisco ancora ma mi afferra per le spalle e non bado a nient'altro, se non al fastidio che sento, perché lui ha _accettato_ tutto questo. Non ha battuto ciglio, eppure quando ero io a dirlo non ha accettato. Perché non l'ha fatto?! «Stiles, basta. Vuoi ascoltarmi?!» sbotta improvviso e mi scuote.

«Lasciami...» mi divincolo ma non mi molla, gli occhi bruciano e riesco a sentire le lacrime rigarmi il viso. Non posso neanche nasconderle, perché mi costringe a guardarlo e il suo sguardo nel mio fa improvvisamente più male di tutta questa bugia. Arretro ma Derek mi costringe in un abbraccio e mi ordina di calmarmi, quando vorrei solo andarmene via e farla finita, con tutto questo.

«Stiles, adesso basta» sussurra nel mio orecchio e lo sento, serio. Lo è davvero, ma ormai non riesco a fermarmi, non ce la faccio più.

Mi volto e lo colpisco di nuovo con tutta la forza che mi è rimasta, ben poca ma basta per liberarmi. Fa per riafferrarmi, ma non glielo permetto, non posso permettermelo. «No. È _finita_!» lo spingo di nuovo via e corro, senza voltarmi indietro verso la mia Jeep. Cerco le chiavi dentro lo zaino, ma mi tremano e cadono a terra appena le afferro, mi inginocchio per recuperarle e mi sembra solo di sprofondare di più. Non doveva essere così...

Non doveva.

Inspiro, espiro. Più volte ancora, finché non sento che non sarò io a cadere stavolta se mi rialzo. Non so neanche quanto tempo ci impieghi, so solo che quando sento la voce di Scott poco lontano alle mie spalle che mi chiama mi precipito per entrare in macchina, mettere in moto e uscire di fretta dal parcheggio. Ignoro il telefono, le chiamate e i messaggi, ignoro gli sguardi di tutta la scuola che non mi lasciano finché non sono fuori e lungo la strada. Senza una meta effettiva, solo il desiderio di guidare e non pensare più a niente.

Esausto dopo ore forse che viaggio lungo le strade della città mi fermo, ad un semaforo apparentemente deserto e stanco poso la fronte sul volante, con gli occhi chiusi e il cuore che ancora corre veloce contro il petto.

Spero che almeno tutto questo sia servito a qualcosa.

 


	4. Castello di carte

 

 

Forse dovrei andarmene.

È una frase che ritorna e si fa sempre più concreta, mentre faccio passare da una mano all'altra la palla di Lacrosse, a ritmo sempre più serrato come i pensieri che si susseguono nella mia testa uno dopo l'altro, molte volte senza un filo logico che sia visibile se analizzati ma che io vedo e seguo. Divido. Ricollego.

Ritorna. Proprio come questo ritornello, è nella testa e non sembra volersene andare, perché è una possibilità che sto considerando e al momento è la più vicina a realizzarsi.

Avere la possibilità di fare le valige, andarmene e lasciarmi alle spalle tutto, questa città e ogni persona persino i miei amici, Derek... mio padre... ma è quando arrivo qui che non riesco più ad andare avanti e sento il panico assalirmi. Eppure sarebbe così facile, lasciar perdere ogni cosa e pensare per me, essere una volta tanto egoista fino al midollo da sembrare marcio. Ma non ce la faccio, al cartello forse tornerei indietro ad affrontare tutto, questa vita che non sembra più avere un senso. E tutti i problemi che mi sta tirando dietro.

Stringo la sfera di cuoio fra le mie mani e ripercosso con le dita ogni punto delle cuciture e poi... lancio. Forte, contro l'anta dell'armadio di fronte a me e colpisco, ancora e ancora, lasciando che sia lei a tornare, rotolare per terra e venire da me, sul pavimento. Dal quale non ho molta voglia di alzarmi.

Lancio ancora, ed ignoro le numerose notifiche che arrivano al cellulare e dall'altro giorno non mi lasciano in pace. Non ho risposto a nessun messaggio, o chiamata, non avevo alcuna voglia di sentirmi dire da qualcuno quanto fosse dispiaciuto o qualche consiglio utile dopo una rottura. Perché io non ho rotto con _nessuno_!

Colpisco l'anta con rabbia e la palla rimbalza, ancora a terra. Io non so davvero con Derek, tutto questo è solo un'altra bugia e non vedo l'ora che finisca.

La palla continua a rotolare al mio fianco, così la fermo la palla e la miro verso il cellulare nel mezzo, deciso a mettere fine alla sua esistenza se necessario, prima che il suono di notifica mi faccia diventare matto. Devio la traiettoria del colpo un attimo prima di lanciarla, ed essa finisce fra i libri vicino al letto, che crollano come la torre di un castello. «Stiles, potresti smetterla con questa palla?» chiede mio padre entrando in camera. «Dai un po' di respiro al tuo armadio, prima di distruggerlo del tutto» me la sequestra, per posarla sulla scrivania.

Sbuffo un po' offeso, in fondo non stavo facendo niente di male. «Andiamo papà, non si è mica fatto male nessuno a parte qualche povero libro lì nell'angolo, ma si tratta di matematica quindi non è poi così grave» schiocco la lingua verso l'anta ammaccata e la torre appena crollata. Ok mi sento quasi in colpa, _quasi_.

Sospira e commenta, penso che ci abbia rinunciato dopo i miei cinque anni quando gli raccontai vita, morte e miracoli della piccola rana che trovai in giardino una volta, che scappò non si sa bene dove. Forse non le stavo simpatico. «Allora, che cosa è successo?» mi chiede e si siede sul letto, serio e preoccupato. Lo sento.

«Niente, non è successo assolutamente niente. Perché con me, per te, deve sempre succedere qualcosa?» replico e in effetti non mi sembra giusto, questo velo di sospetto nei miei confronti _giustificato_ certo, ma un po' eccessivo oserei dire.

Alzo lo sguardo verso il suo, scettico. «Quindi hai deciso di rovinare i mobili di casa, per _niente_?» ...ok, così mi sta facendo passare per un vandalo. Ecco quali sono gli effetti della deformazione professione, il prossimo passo sarà: una stanza buia e una lampada puntata contro.

«Sto rovinando _un_ solo mobile, per chiarire e non si è neanche lamentato» lo indico, nessuna risposta. Appunto. «Poi non è per niente, solo che...» non è _niente_ , ma vorrei crederci io per primo. Sospiro e passo entrambe le mani sul viso. «...mi annoio»

Sento la mano sulla spalla e il suo calore, che mi da un po' di sollievo da tutto questo casino. «Figliolo, sai che con me puoi parlare di ogni cosa. Vero?» mi limito ad annuire, ma papà... _se solo_ sapessi tutto ciò che non ti ho detto, non mi parleresti nemmeno. E me lo meriterei.

Ogni nuova bugia ne porta un'altra, che ne trascina altre due con se e senza rendermene conto sono diventate così tante da non riuscire più a contarle, o classificarle se non come qualcosa di cui non posso parlare. Ma adesso ho ben altro da nascondere e non solo a lui, ma anche a Scott e agli altri ...e la lista non fa che aumentare. «Centra per caso quella tua amica? Lydia, giusto?» continua e lo guardo confuso. Come?!

Resto in silenzio qualche secondo, interdetto. « _No_!» esclamo, appena capisco il senso della domanda. «No papà, noi non stiamo insieme. Siamo solo amici» chiarisco, anche se lui mi guarda dubbioso. Ma questo è vero, dannazione!

«Pensavo che ti piacesse molto» commenta e sì, ha ragione. Lydia mi piaceva, mi piaceva molto, ma non è per me e non penso che lo sarà mai se non una bella amicizia che è nata anche se da poco. «Quindi, non è lei che ti ha fatto questo...» tocca appena il segno del morso, ancora visibile sul collo.

Scuoto la testa. «No, non è stata lei» sospiro e con lo sguardo bramo di avere ancora in mano la palla, da poter lanciare contro qualsiasi cosa. Come si fa alle giostre, ma senza pensare a ciò che sto mirando.

Sento papà che respira, pesantemente e si alza. «Chiunque sia figliolo, sappi che è normale litigare. Basta alla fine chiarirsi, sempre» mi mordo l'interno delle labbra e aspetto che esca dalla stanza, prima di precipitarmi ad afferrare la palla bianca che lancio però contro il letto con forza. Questa rimbalza nel muro, per rotolare ai miei piedi di nuovo. La calcio via nervoso.

Ed ho ragione di esserlo, perché fra tutte quelle chiamate e quei messaggi non ce n'era uno. Uno, da parte _sua_.

Inspiro forte e mi manca improvvisamente l'aria, così apro la finestra e mi affaccio per prendere fiato, dopo più di dodici ore chiuso qui dentro fra queste quattro mura. Chiudo gli occhi e mi lascio cullare dalla brezza del vento e dal sole, che sta scendendo, ed è come ritornare alla vita. Resto qualche minuto così, a godermi un momento solo per me e senza alcun inutile pensiero, con lo sguardo perso verso il bosco che delimita la strada davanti a casa.

Solo per qualche secondo e un breve riflesso, che mi spinge a sporgermi di più per vedere meglio. Il sole passa fra le nuvole e riflette di nuovo la sua luce contro gli alberi, ma prima è durato solo un att- ...ed _eccolo_ di nuovo, solo un attimo ma che basta a segnalarmi la sua presenza che si palesa col suo avanzare. Per arretrare poi de sparire di nuovo, oltre quegli alberi per lasciarmi qui confuso, a crollare a sedere con le spalle al muro di fianco alla finestra. «Stupido sourwolf» do un altro calcio alla palla e ne seguo il percorso, mentre torna indietro e... «Oh, _cazzo_!!» salto alla vista di un piede sconosciuto.

Faccio uno scatto indietro e picchio con la testa contro il comodino, lanciando tante di quelle maledizioni che potrei aver tranquillamente condannato la terra all'Apocalisse, se fosse per me. «Stiles, ti sei fatto male?» guardo l'intruso con odio.

«Tu che dici?!» esclamo e mi massaggio come se non ci fosse un domani, mi verrà un bernoccolo. Ne sono certo. «Accidenti Scott, non puoi cominciare anche tu ad entrare in camera mia così. Un lupo basta e avanza!» sbotto e mi alzo, qualche minuto giusto per andare in cucina e prendere i fagiolini congelati che piazzo sulla nuca. Quando torno in camera lo trovo ancora lì, seduto per terra con l'aria da cucciolo bastonato o sgridato, in questo caso.

Sospiro sconsolato e vado a sedermi al suo fianco, dandogli una spallata per dirgli che è tutto apposto, nonostante i legumi. «Posso?» mi chiede ad un certo punto e non capisco. Lui però allunga la mano sulla mia e accade qualcosa di strano, le sue vene si fanno evidenti, ma è come se qualcosa di oscuro passasse al loro interno da me ...a lui. «Ora va meglio?» chiede, forse un paio di volte. Sono troppo concentrato a guardare la sua mano per badare a ciò che dice.

«Eh?!» chiedo e ripete, d'istinto mi tocco la nuca e stranamente non fa più male. «Amico questa è una cosa pazzesca! Da quanto tempo sai fare una cosa del genere? È per caso una forma di potere Jedi Lupesco o ce l'hai solo te? No, sarebbe troppo alla Twilight, comunque è fottutamente fantastico!» gli afferro la mano e la studio, come se potesse da un momento all'altro svelarmi il suo segreto.

Ride e alza le spalle. «Lo sanno fare tutti i licantropi, anche Isaac ora. Comunque lo so da un mese, o poco più» mi cruccio, ed anche a buon ragione. Come sarebbe a dire un mese?

«E non me l'hai detto?! Con tutti gli infortuni che mi faccio mi avresti risolto più di un problema» scuote la testa e si massaggia la mano, gesto che non mi sfugge. E _comprendo_. «...il dolore non se ne va, vero?» il suo silenzio vale come risposta, ma si guadagna un pugno sulla spalla. «Avresti dovuto dirmelo, siamo fratelli!»

«E tu perché non mi hai detto di Derek?» replica ed è sleale, davvero sleale. Prendo un profondo respiro e so di non avere una spiegazione, neanche per quello, da scoppiare a ridere frustrato. Che un po' è come mi sento adesso. «Stiles, mi dispiace io...»

Lo fermo prima che continui, non è lui a dovermi chiedere scusa. «No, hai ragione. Non te ne ho parlato, solo...» e non riesco ad andare avanti, con un _perché_ sospeso nell'aria e sulle labbra. «Non lo so» mi afferro per i capelli e lascio andare il mio ghiaccio d'emergenza. Avrei voluto dirglielo più di una volta, ma ho sempre rimandato e così alla fine non l'ho più fatto.

«Io nemmeno» ci guardiamo e dopo un secondo scoppiamo a ridere, entrambi come degli idioti quali siamo. Chi per un motivo o per un altro, alla fine rimaniamo questo, degli adolescenti e come tali andiamo avanti finché l'ilarità non scema di nuovo, per lasciare spazio ad un silenzio, tranquillo. «Quindi Derek...»

«Già, Derek» sospiro e abbozzo un sorriso tirato. Lo vedo nei suoi occhi che vorrebbe chiedermi altro, ma non ce la fa. «Mi sono reso ridicolo, vero?»

Nega con forza, anche troppa. «No, no. Tu... lui... non eri affatto ridicolo, davvero» lo guardo scettico, ma immagino che è già tanto che quella scena non sia finita su YouTube. «Solo che, non capisco perché l'hai lasciato. So bene che lui non è esattamente un tipo _gentile_ , ma...» si gratta la nuca imbarazzato, riesco quasi a sentire i suoi ingranaggi incepparsi.

«È complicato, davvero Scott lascia perdere» gli dico sincero, non perché non mi fidi di lui, ma perché lo conosco bene e _so_ che ha dei limiti. E siamo _oltre_ quei limiti e così resta solo il silenzio e un velo di imbarazzo che si è appena fatto più spesso.

«Ma allora, tu e lui...»

«Sì, ci sono andato a letto! Ed è stato bello, _grandioso_!! È lui che mi ha morso sul collo e lasciato tutti quei segni che...» mette le mani avanti, completamente rosso in viso.

«Ehi amico, troppe informazioni!» esclama e gesticola, come a scacciare tutte le immagini che _so_ si sono formate nella sua testa. Ma non è colpa mia, è lui che ha chiesto e insistito! Rido e gli do un'altra spallata, che ricambia con una mezza imprecazione e una mano sulla faccia.

Sì, sono un pessimo fratello e ne sono cosciente.

Appena si riprende un minimo, poggia una mano sulla mia spalla e non servono altre parole per sapere che lui per qualsiasi cosa, che sia per parlare o altro per me ci sarà sempre. Anche se ne ho dubitato negli ultimi tempi, con gli ultimi avvenimenti. Ricambio la stretta alla mano. «Che ne dici di videogiochi, pizza e patatine?» chiedo e si illumina con un sorriso.

«Direi che è perfetto» e inizia a mandare un messaggio a sua madre per avvisare che farà tardi a casa o che potrebbe anche non dormirci, come spesso succede in queste serate. Mi alzo da terra più rilassato e inizio a cercare qualche videogioco, possibilmente violento da mettere su.

Non so proprio cosa farei senza mio fratello.

 

*******

 

Guardo il mio armadietto e mi trattengo dallo sbatterci contro la testa, limitandomi ad aprirlo e cercare al suo interno il resto dei libri che mi serviranno per il resto della giornata. Che non è iniziata nel migliore dei modi, per niente... e mi chiedo che cosa mi ha spinto a parcheggiare, quando già in prossimità della scuola ho cominciato a sentire i loro occhi addosso. Attenti, a scrutarmi come se fossi un animale raro o particolarmente bizzarro, anche se nel mio caso potrei essere paragonato più al secondo gruppo che al primo. Ciò non toglie che dal momento in cui ho messo piede fuori dalla macchina tutti in un modo o nell'altro si sono girati verso di me, parlottando neanche troppo velatamente alle mie spalle.

Alle scale ero già tentato di fare marcia indietro, mandare al diavolo tutto e rinchiudermi nella mia stanza, ma non per molto. Solo fino alla fine dei miei giorni. E l'avrei fatto, se non fosse stato per Scott che con un braccio sulle spalle mi ha letteralmente spinto dentro l'edificio, mentre nella mia testa partivano già le prime note di una messa da Requiem che ancora continua a risuonare come leitmotiv costante in testa. Persino Greenberg mi ha guardato con uno sguardo dispiaciuto, pieno di compassione e non è stato il peggiore, alcuni insegnanti si sono persino avvicinati per chiedermi come stavo; ma ho capito di aver toccato davvero il fondo, quando incrociando lo sguardo di Harris mi sono sentito sollevato dal suo personale disprezzo e menefreghismo nei miei confronti.

Cerco di non pensarci, ma è difficile con tutti questi occhi puntati contro. Mi guardo appena intorno e noto un gruppetto di ragazze che continua a guardarmi e a parlottare fra loro, come se non notassi quell'aria dispiaciuta e riderei, se la situazione non fosse _tragica_. Ma lo confesso, non ho mai avuto così tanta popolarità come in questo momento. «Stiles?» mi volto e una di quelle ragazze mi è accanto, è nel mio stesso corso di Biologia se non sbaglio.

«Karen...» tento e mi sorride, ed io esulto internamente. Meno male, ci ho preso! «Hai bisogno di qualcosa?» le chiedo perplesso e d'un tratto la vedo timida, ed impacciata. Vorrei andarle incontro se solo sapessi che cosa vuole, da uno come me poi.

Si arriccia una ciocca di capelli fra le dita e continua a sorridermi, strano. «Mi dispiace tanto per quel che è successo, fra te e il tuo ragazzo» ...ah, ecco. Alzo le spalle, ma lei continua. «Anche io quest'anno mi sono lasciata con il mio, è stata dura ma adesso sto molto meglio e se ne vuoi parlare...» mi allunga un bigliettino. «Questo è il mio numero, possiamo prendere un caffè un giorno. Se vuoi»

Guardo il pezzo di carta color crema fra le mani, con un evidente numero di telefono e il suo nome ben chiaro scritto sopra, le sorrido e non so se esserle grato o imbarazzato. «G-grazie... lo terrò a mente» ricambia e mi sorride, appena rossa in viso e poi mi saluta per raggiungere le sue amiche. Posso sentire alcune di loro ridacchiare anche da qui.

Poso gli occhi di nuovo sul suo numero e lo metto in tasca. «Già volti pagina?» mi scappa un urlo e porto una mano sul petto, con il cuore che dalla gola tenta di riscendere. Mi giro e trovo Isaac, poggiato accanto al mio armadietto, come se non avesse appena cercato di ammazzarmi e sarebbe il quarto nel giro di una settimana.

«La volete smettere?!» esclamo, ed abbasso la voce. Dagli sguardi, ancora più insistenti di prima, mi rendo conto che ho già attirato fin troppo l'attenzione grazie a _lui_ ...il degno Beta del suo Alpha. «Tu... _voi_ lupi, dovete davvero smetterla di arrivare di soppiatto alle spalle delle persone. È logico che nelle favole vi ritraggono poi come i cattivi della situazione, se continuate a spaventare la gente in questo modo non avrete mai una buona reputazione»

Gli punto il dito contro, che guarda con sufficienza e sono certo che è già tanto che non me lo morde. «Quindi adesso che Derek è fuori dai piedi, ti senti libero di uscire con il capo delle Cheerleaders?» apro la bocca per replicare, ma mi fermo lì. Cerco con lo sguardo Karen e poi torno su Isaac.

«Lei è cosa?» chiedo, perché adesso sì che mi sta per venire un infarto.

«Il capo delle Cheerleaders» risponde, piatto. Ed io boccheggio, scioccato per la notizia. «Non mi dire che non lo sapevi, ma che diavolo hai fatto in tutti questi anni Stilinski?» mi chiede e sono certo che mi stia velatamente insultando.

«Guardavo Lydia» rispondo, le altre ragazze non le ho minimamente calcolate. E rido, perché sicuramente è uno scherzo. «Beh, non è vero. Sarà per una scommessa, ne sono certo» figuriamoci se una ragazza _così_ da il suo numero ad uno sfigato come me.

«Oh no, è vero. Ha una cotta per te da un qualche mese circa, secondo quanto ha detto alle sue amiche poco fa» sgrano gli occhi, poi lo guardo male e gli faccio presente che non è bello origliare le ragazze. «Come se tu non lo facessi, solo che io _posso_ farlo senza che nessuno lo scopra. _Tu_ no»

Sbuffo e torno ai miei libri, ripetendo a me stesso di ignorarlo. Lui e il suo modo di guardarmi, come se gli avessi fatto un torto atroce. «Che cosa vuoi?» chiedo infine esasperato dai suoi modi da stalker, ereditati sicuramente quando ha ricevuto un certo morso.

«La chiamerai?» continua e davvero, ho una gran voglia di tirargli un pugno in faccia. O un libro, sul lato della costola o dell'angolo per fargli più male e quello di Chimica fa proprio al caso mio. «Allora?!»

«Di un po', ti ha mandato Derek a farmi il terzo grado o a controllarmi?! Perché se è così digli che può andare al diavolo!» sbotto e lui ridacchia, ed il piano di rovinargli la faccia si fa sempre più concreto. «Che cosa vuoi Lahey?» insisto, comincio ad averne abbastanza.

«Voglio sapere che cosa è successo davvero» lo guardo scettico, questa non è neanche una richiesta.

«Perché non lo chiedi al tuo Alpha, sono certo che sarà ben più che felice di risponderti o ringhiare, è quello che gli riesce meglio» non risponde, mi guarda solo e sì, noi non siamo mai stati molto amici, ma adesso sto cominciando davvero ad odiarlo. «Senti, non ho intenzione di discutere con te. Ci siamo lasciati, fine della questione e se vuoi sapere qualcosa chiedi a lui»

«L'ho fatto. Dopo che Scott lo ha picchiato» ...cosa?! Chiedo se scherza, ma nega. «Dopo che te ne sei andato, si è fatto avanti e gli ha tirato due pugni in faccia. Poi ti ha seguito alla macchina» continua, annoiato come se elencasse la lista della spesa.

Ma me ne frega il giusto, ripensando invece al momento in cui ho lasciato Derek lì davanti a scuola, a quando sono uscito dal parcheggio. E non mi sono accorto di niente. «...e Derek?» se Scott lo ha colpito, deve aver sicuramente reagito in un qualche modo. O almeno risposto.

«È questo il punto: si è lasciato colpire. E quando Scott è tornato, ed ha chiesto spiegazioni lui ha detto che non sono affari nostri e se n'è andato. _Arrabbiato_ e credimi se ti dico che si sentiva» picchietta il naso con un dito. «Ora Stilinski, voglio sapere che cosa è successo»

Scuoto la testa e chiudo lo sportello per andarmene, ma mi afferra per una spalla e mi blocca contro il metallo. Sento le sue unghie crescere e farsi strada sotto la maglietta, buca la pelle e fa male, ma non cedo. «L-la cosa non ti riguarda» sibilo per il dolore, ma non mi lascia. «Isaac...»

« _Lascialo_ » una mano si stringe sul polso del biondo, la seguo e tiro un sospiro di sollievo nel vedere Scott. Restiamo così per un paio di secondi, ma alla fine lascia la presa, controvoglia. «Andiamo. Facciamo tardi a Storia» gli dice severo e poi lo trascina via, lontano da me, impegnato a massaggiarmi la spalla.

Batto la fronte contro l'armadietto e reprimo la voglia di urlare, questa Derek me la paga. Eccome se me la paga, cara. «Guarda che non cambierà niente se continui, a meno che tu non voglia sembrare un unicorno con un bernoccolo in mezzo alla fronte» e adesso vorrei piangere. Perché a me?

«Ehi, ciao Danny bello! Qual buon vento ti porta?» chiedo con un sorriso falsissimo e raggiante sulla faccia, resisti Stiles. Ancora poche ore e potrai andare a casa.

«Il vento del pettegolezzo» sogghigna malizioso, ed incrocia le braccia come se la sapesse lunga. Lui. «Quindi tu e il _cugino_ Miguel?» mi chiede e lì per lì non capisco, poi collego e ...bene, vorrei una pala con cui potermi sotterrare in questo momento. Il buco in cui hanno sepolto Peter sarà ancora disponibile?

Mi gratto la nuca e ridacchio, anche se sembro ancora più idiota. «Eh, già. Miguel, anche se non si chiama proprio _Miguel_ , sai lui...» inizio, gesticolo e Dio, perché mi sono lasciato convincere da Lydia?! Se avessimo fatto come avevo proposto, ossia una rottura semplice, privata e indolore, mi sarei evitato tutte queste situazioni imbarazzanti.

«È Derek Hale, lo so» continua per me e chiudo la bocca. «Stiles, ti ricordo che il disegno della sua faccia era tappezzato su tutti i pali della città qualche mese fa» oh, touché. Avevo dimenticato i volantini alla “vivo o morto” che ha messo in giro mio padre.

«Già, un bel ritratto vero?» chiedo, ma non ricevo reazione. Che pessimo pubblico. «E va bene, lo so. Non avrei dovuto mentirti così, ma era uno stato di emergenza e mio padre lo cercava e...»

«Volevi proteggere il tuo ragazzo, sì fin qui ci sono arrivato. Amico tranquillo, bastava dirlo che ci avevi messo tu gli occhi sopra senza dire che era tuo cugino e poi diciamolo, non era credibile» ed accenna ad un sorriso.

Lo guardo confuso. «E perché scusa? Potrei avere un cugino di nome Miguel, potrei anche averne tre di cugini che si chiamano Miguel» ride e mi posa amichevole una mano sulla spalla, quella appena infortunata da Isaac per intenderci. La mia solita fortuna.

«Certo, ma non _quel_ Miguel. È troppo bello per gli standard della tua famiglia» incrocio le braccia al petto, _leggermente_ offeso. Come sarebbe a dire “per gli standard della mia famiglia”?! Mio padre non sarà un Marco Antonio e io neanche, figuriamoci e da parte di mia madre siamo tutti un po' sottili, ma questo non vuol dire che non possa avere uno come Derek in famiglia. «Comunque non spiega perché _tu_ lo hai lasciato»

...e chissà perché anche questo ha l'aria di essere un insulto velato. Ci passo sopra, ma solo perché è Danny, ed io lo adoro anche se mi ha fatto fare il portiere l'altro giorno. «È complicato da spiegare» rispondo piano e torno ad aprire l'armadietto, per occupare le mani in qualche modo.

«Se ne vuoi parlare, sai dove trovarmi» mi sorride _sincero_ e gliene sono grato. «E comunque, se vuoi distrarti questa sera o le prossime, sappi che sono disponibile»

Ok, questo mi pare un po' eccessivo. « _No_! Cioè, io... grazie, ma non credo che tu sia il mio tipo ecco» scoppia a ridere, con una mano sulla faccia. E adesso che cosa ho detto? «Che c'è?!» chiedo confuso, devo essermi perso un passaggio.

«Tranquillo, neanche tu sei il mio tipo. Volevo solo invitarti ad uscire così, per distrarti e basta, senza impegno tranquillo» sospiro sollevato e mi do dell'idiota mentalmente, per sentirmi poi peggio. Complimenti Stiles, un'altra bella figura da aggiungere alla collezione. «Comunque la mia offerta è valida, se posso fare qualcosa fammi un fischio» e con un occhiolino mi supera, anche perché la campanella suona l'inizio effettivo delle lezioni.

Chiudo lo sportello di nuovo e caccio un secondo urlo, davvero virile Stiles complimenti. «No, ti prego. Non anche tu» ho già un intero branco dai modi inquietanti, non hanno bisogno di un altro elemento esterno che li appoggi. Lydia ignora il commento e mi guarda ammonitrice, mi cucio le labbra per quieto vivere.

«Per me dovevi accettare» commenta, come se capissi a cosa si riferisce. «Uscire con Danny è un'ottima idea, avresti fatto nuove _conoscenze_ » mi delucida e l'idea di sembrare un unicorno a forza di battere la testa contro una lastra di metallo non mi pare più una cattiva idea.

«Scusate, ma avete fatto tutti un abbonamento a “Spaventiamo Stiles, che _non_ ne ha bisogno. Con il diritto di origliare le conversazioni altrui, solo per oggi in omaggio”?» chiedo e mi schiaccia col suo sguardo, come un essere inutile e insignificante. Sì, questa è la differenza fra una persona Popolare e una Impopolare. «Comunque no, grazie. Me ne basta una di _conoscenze_ e se scopre che vado a letto con altri mi strappa la gola, con i denti» come ama sempre ricordarmi. Ah, l' _amore_!

«Non eri tu che affermavi che non stavate insieme?» mi chiede con un ghigno, _per niente_ inquietante. Assolutamente.

«Infatti e continuo a ripeterlo, noi beh... _uscivamo_. Cosa che non succederà più e sai perché» rispondo piano, appena un sibilo. Lei comunque mi sorride, un po' come Danny prima. «E non guardarmi così, è una relazione _particolare_ »

Scuote la testa. «No, Stiles. Il fatto che Greenberg abbia fatto colpo sul difensore su cui è crollato alla partita, ed ora ci esca insieme è _particolare_. A casa mia, se _esci_ più di una volta con la stessa persona e quella ti mette un veto sul non _uscire_ con nessuno, lo si chiama “stare insieme”»

Sgrano gli occhi e cerco con lo sguardo Greenberg, davanti al suo armadietto intento a scambiare evidenti e _sospetti_ messaggi col suo cellulare. Poso la fronte all'armadietto, depresso. «Persino Greenberg se la passa meglio di me» non ci credo.

«Sciocchezze e poi non è questo che ci interessa» prosegue e mi spinge a braccetto, verso l'aula di Lettere. «Hai parlato con un po' di persone, qualche impressione?»

Giusto, quasi dimenticavo il motivo di tutta questa pagliacciata. «Scott è escluso, non c'è bisogno che spieghi il perché» annuisce evidentemente d'accordo, ma lui non lo avevamo neanche preso in considerazione. «Isaac invece... beh, lui è arrabbiato con me. Come sempre, ma ha sempre avuto un po' di problemi con il controllo della rabbia e adesso che ho offeso il suo Alpha, diciamo che sta dando libero sfogo alla sua voglia di fare a pezzi qualcosa» commento, non che mi piaccia però essere usato come cuscino o sacco antistress da un giovane lupo mannaro.

«Interessante. Ti ha trattato come lo stronza che ha lasciato il padre» la guardo accigliato, primo perché mi ha paragonato ad una donna e la Biologia avrebbe qualcosa da ridire in proposito, secondo perché non sono uno stronzo. Era Derek che doveva fare la parte dello stronzo, ma come è che adesso sono _io_ quello nel torto? «Non fare quella faccia, dovresti esserne felice. Qualcuno ha _reagito_ »

Mi massaggio la spalla e penso che se è così che intendono _reagire_ , allora passo la palla grazie. «E di Jackson, che mi dici?» chiedo a mia volta. Ma sbuffa, sicuramente perché la considera una domanda stupida.

«Jackson non è uno che _pensa_ , crede di farlo ma non è così. Lui agisce e non è capace di elaborare qualcosa di così _sottile_ , non senza smascherarsi per schiaffartelo in faccia alla prima occasione» risponde e finalmente arriviamo davanti all'aula. E ammetto che ha ragione, la meschinità c'è ma non il cervello per farlo.

A peso morto mi siedo ad un banco e recupero dallo zaino il libro di testo, senza leggere davvero ciò che c'è scritto, lo uso solo per coprire il cellulare che guardo e scorro fra le varie chiamate fatte e ricevute. Ma non c'è niente e la cosa comincia a pesare, come tutte le bugie che sto dicendo o le verità che tengo da parte e non mostro, come delle carte. Che si accumulano e si impilano, una sopra l'altra, come un castello di carte e so che basta così poco come un tocco, una folata di vento ...per farle crollare tutte quante.

E sarà solo colpa mia.

Poso la testa sul braccio, ed ascolto distratto la lezione sulla letteratura inglese dell'ottocento e sull'influenza che ha avuto, specialmente la poesia che il professore comincia a decantare a lungo. E le parole si perdono, come una una nenia nella testa fino a non sentirla più, a parte una incredibile stanchezza.

 

 

**Mi costringo ad aprire gli occhi nonostante il tono del professore che non ha ancora finito di recitare la poesia, anzi resiste nella sua posizione in piedi davanti alla cattedra e già sento che questa giornata non finirà mai, ed è appena cominciata. Forse non avrei dovuto fare tardi ieri sera e passare il resto della notte in bianco, altrimenti a quest'ora non sarei così stanco, ma questo parlare di poesia non aiuta a mantenermi concentrato. Mi sistemo meglio sulla sedia, ma non riesco a trovare una posizione comoda o capace di tenere a freno questa mia incapacità di stare fermo, che non trova alcun rimedio nel cellulare ancora nascosto sotto il libro. Completamente scarico.**

**Ed è strano. Fino a poco fa funzionava, perché adesso no?! Cerco di capire che cosa c'è che non va, ma non si apre neanche per controllare la batteria e anzi, faccio un'enorme fatica. Sento le membra così pesanti che ogni movimento fa quasi male, forse sono troppo stanco anche per questo. «Professore, posso andare in bagno?» chiedo e lui mi fa solo un cenno affermativo.**

**Mi alzo ed esco, diretto invece che in bagno verso le macchinette messe a disposizione della scuola, ho bisogno di un caffè e forte possibilmente. Ci vado di corsa, prima che un colpo di sonno mi colga all'improvviso, certo però che è buffo... non ricordavo che fosse così lunga la strada per le macchinette. Come il corridoio del resto. Non ci faccio più caso quando mi ritrovo davanti al distributore sollevato, cerco nella tasca qualche soldo ma non ne trovo e vorrei piangere. «Oh, ma andiam- _Mhf_!!» una mano si posa sulla mia bocca e un braccio mi passa intorno alla vita e iniziano a trascinarmi via. Mi metto ad urlare, ma la mia voce viene soffocata dal palmo che provo a mordere senza successo.**

**Ho paura, ma non mollo e scalcio e pesto con tutta la forza che ho i piedi del mio aggressore, che sento ringhiare dal fastidio e strattonarmi con maggiore forza dentro un'aula vuota. Mi spinge contro la porta e il suo corpo si preme contro il mio. «Vuoi stare zitto, stupido ragazzino?» mi chiede con ancora la mano sulle mie labbra, solo una persona è così pazza da farmi prendere un accidente del genere in un edificio pubblico.**

**Mi libero dalla sua mano e torno a respirare a pieni polmoni. «Sei un idiota! Che diavolo ci fai qui sourwolf?» gli chiedo, incazzato visto l'improvvisata.**

**«Secondo te?!» replica e la tentazione di tirargli un calcio negli stinchi si fa grande. «Passavo da queste parti» sì, molto grande. Prendo un respiro profondo, ed attingo a tutta la mia _ben poca_ cordialità, strettamente riservata a lui ovviamente. E poi che non dica che non sono premuroso.**

**«Bene, hai fatto un ottimo giro? Ora puoi anche andare, prima di subito se possibile» rispondo e lo spingo via, ma ritorna su di me con un bacio che mi coglie impreparato ricambiandolo, solo per qualche secondo prima di scacciarlo. È tutto sbagliato. «Der-» provo, ma torna a baciarmi e non ce la faccio. Le sue labbra mi sono mancate, come le sue mani che scivolano sotto la maglia e i pantaloni per toccarmi sempre più intimamente, dove sa che sono più sensibile.**

**Perché lui mi conosce, sa sempre cosa voglio anche quando non glielo chiedo e questo mi fa bene tanto quanto riesce a farmi male. Sapere di essere completamente nelle sue mani mi atterra dentro, schiacciato all'idea che lui e solo lui sia riuscito a farmi sentire _così suo_. E lo odio, da morire. «Stiles» sussurra contro il bacio. «Stiles...» ripete ancora, senza capire che cosa sta cercando di dirmi. Ma non mi interessa in questo momento e cerco di nuovo un suo bacio, che trovo anche se solo per qualche secondo. «Stiles, ti devi svegliare...»**

 

 

Mi sento spingere per un braccio e chiamare, più volte. «Stiles, Stiles sveglia» apro appena gli occhi e davanti a me non ho Derek, o almeno non mi pare. Lascio che la vista torni a fuoco e incrocio due occhi familiari, ed una bella chioma biondo fragola. «Stiles, tirati su _subito_ »

Reagisco al suo tono allarmato e mi siedo di scatto, ma sbatto la testa contro qualcosa di duro e gemo per il dolore, a discapito delle risate dell'intera classe. Ci mancava anche questo. «Signor Stilinski, trova un po' troppo pesanti le poesie di Byron?» mi chiede il professore, che chiude il libro su cui mi ha fatto sbattere la testa. E siamo a due, in due giorni e non è neanche un record personale.

«Rigide, più che altro» rispondo e massaggio il punto leso. I ragazzi intorno a me ridacchiano, ma li ignoro, a questo sono abituato ormai. Guardo Lydia che mi rivolge il suo sguardo da “Te l'avevo detto” e sì, me lo merito tutto.

«Visto che la vedo così attivo e presente oggi, perché non va a prendermi un caffè alla macchinetta» mi mette in mano la chiavetta, ad uso esclusivo dei professori. «E non ci pensi nemmeno a prenderne uno per se, ho contato i soldi stamattina» aggiunge mentre mi alzo, ed esco dall'aula dove riprende a far lezione.

Mi appoggio contro la parete del corridoio poco più avanti e cerco di riprendermi, prima di fare come mi è stato chiesto, trovando tutto ciò abbastanza ironico quando mi ritrovo davanti allo stesso distributore ma per un caffè che non è il mio. E nessuno dietro a trascinarmi via, lontano...

Sarebbe stato meglio se fossi rimasto a casa.

 


	5. Sospeso sulla pelle

 

** **

 

Questa è l'ultima volta. Mi ripeto di nuovo, per un numero infinito che ho smesso di contare dopo il quinto, ma questo non cambia che abbia ceduto ancora e che probabilmente continuerò a cedere e lo so, che basterà uno sguardo o una parola in più per farmi capitolare; semplicemente perché è impossibile resistere, almeno per me e quindi come ogni volta mi ritrovo a crollare nella mia fermezza, ancora prima di essere riuscito ad inventare una scusa plausibile. Ma non mi stancherò mai di ripeterlo, certe sguardi dovrebbero essere banditi a livello legale e mi scoccia il fatto che essere il figlio dello Sceriffo non mi aiuti, per niente. «No» comunque dico, perché devo essere forte.

«Andiamo, lo so che ti piace» continua, ma io scuoto la testa deciso a non crollare questa volta, perché proprio non posso. «Ne hai bisogno» insiste e stringo i denti per non assentire e dire che sì, è vero. Ne ho un grande bisogno, specialmente in questi ultimi quattro giorni che sono state fra i peggiori della mia vita, a livello psicofisico e il mio corpo _sa_ che tutto questo mi farebbe solo un gran bene.

Ma non posso. «Ho detto di no» mi allontano come scottato al solo pensiero di assaporare e cerco di mettere subito una distanza ragionevole fra me e _lui_ , che ha deciso oggi di tentarmi in tutti i modi. E sono io che gli ho permesso di farlo! «No, ti ho detto»

Svolto l'angolo, ma lui mi blocca per un braccio e mi sento preso in trappola, perché non c'è una via di fuga qui o qualcosa capace di distrarlo. «Ti piace» mi ricorda e il suo sorriso sa quasi di vittoria, una vittoria che non sono disposto a concedergli. «Fallo allora per me, anche _io_ ne ho bisogno» continua e sbuffo, guardo altrove per non incrociare il suo sguardo.

«Tu ne hai sempre bisogno, è questo il problema» gli rinfaccio e il suo sorriso si allarga, sicuro che la mia sia una battaglia persa e _potrebbe_ aver ragione. «Ti odio» mi attacco, a questo ultimo barlume di speranza di riuscire a tirarmi indietro, mentre lui si avvicina sicuro.

E mi abbraccia, con slancio ridendo. «Sapevo che avresti ceduto, fratello!» esclama felice, perché ha vinto anche questa volta. Come tutte le altre volte che siamo andati a fare la spesa insieme. «Li adorerai» mi dice sicuro, ed io recupero dal carrello la scatola di cereali ai marshmallow e cacao e Dio solo sa cos'altro, che ha appena messo al suo interno.

«Scott, mio padre non ha bisogno che compri una scatola pieni di zuccheri. Se la trova in casa c'è il rischio che la mangi tutta quando non ci sono, o che se la porti sul lavoro e ho già fatto la mia ispezione nel suo ufficio questo mese. Due volte» ridacchia, ma non c'è niente da ridere. La battaglia contro il colesterolo è una cosa seria! «E non ridere!!»

E lui lo fa, più forte anche. «Avanti amico, non è poi una tragedia. Poi sei _tu_ quello che ne ha _davvero_ bisogno» roteo gli occhi, per non guardare il suo sguardo da cucciolo. «Puoi sempre nasconderla nella tua camera»

Lo guardo male. «Ti pare possibile che possa nascondere una scatola di cereali in camera mia, solo per mangiarli di nascosto?» chiedo e spero di aver capito male.

«Sì» mi schiaffo una mano sulla faccia e chiedo a bassa voce cosa ho fatto di male per questo, persino al contrabbando di cioccolato mi devo dare. «Ti piaceranno, credimi» mi leva la scatola dalle mani e la riposa nel carrello, sopra frutta e verdura per intenderci.

Sì, questa è l'ultima volta che lo porto con me a fare la spesa.

Mi trascino lungo il corridoio con il carrello che spingo con una mano e la lista della spesa nell'altra, sembra quasi che debba fare da mangiare per un intero esercito, ma è sempre meglio fare la spesa in grande una volta al mese per non dover tornare. Controllo di nuovo l'elenco e le varie voci che ho barrato o aggiunto: allora latte c'è, le uova ci passo dopo, la carne presa di due tipi bianca e rossa appena tagliata, la pasta... ci sono accanto, quindi afferro gli spaghetti e li metto insieme al resto. Dove ero? Ah giusto, la pasta _ora_ c'è, cos'altro mi manca? «Abbiamo dimenticato niente?» chiedo e Scott si guarda intorno.

Afferra una cosa dallo scaffale e me la porge. «Marmellata?» alzo gli occhi e non commento, è un'altra battaglia persa, così ricontrollo la lista e afferro le uova appena ci passo davanti. «Direi che possiamo andare» mi fa e concordo, spingendo il carrello verso le casse dove attendiamo almeno un quarto d'ora e tutto per colpa della nuova commessa.

Sono tentato di prendere una scatola qualsiasi e lanciargliela contro, per dirle di sbrigarsi, ma Scott mi ferma prima che commetta un cerealicidio. No, neanche io sono così crudele da uccidere del povero cioccolato innocente, non me lo potrei mai perdonare ...e poi perché ha ragione: ne ho davvero bisogno. E visto che stasera papà sarà impegnato in centrale _tutta_ la notte, penso che una cena a base di schifezze me la posso anche concedere. Così cedo al lato oscuro, ed aggiungo un pacchetto di patatine alla spesa sotto lo sguardo scioccato di mio fratello. «Che c'è? Devo crescere» ed è vero.

Lui è tutto... muscoli e forza da quando è stato morso, mentre io navigo ancora nei vestiti e devo irrobustirmi. Non troppo, non ho certo l'intenzione di rotolare. «Si muova, non ho tutto il giorno» guardo la commessa con odio, ma mi scoppia pure la sua gomma da masticare in faccia. «Potrei aggiungere un'extra per l'attesa sa?» mi fa e veloce riafferro la scatola, deciso a fargliela ingoiare intera stavolta, ma Scott mi placca da dietro e mi costringe con le cattive a rimetterla nella busta.

Mi mordo una guancia e pago il conto, augurandole mentalmente le peggio cose, ispirato dalla ninna nanna del Labirinto del Fauno che mi suona _casualmente_ in testa, insieme a qualche immagine alla Quentin Tarantino misto Frank Miller. E continuo a guardarla male, mentre mi avvio verso la mia piccola Jeep, che al contrario è stata brava aspettandomi qui nel parcheggio. «Amico, ero certo che l'avresti ammazzata» mi fa Scott, mentre mi aiuta a caricare la spesa. O meglio, io lo aiuto e lui fa tutto il resto.

«Avresti dovuto lasciarmelo fare, poi ha cominciato lei» borbotto con il broncio, dall'alto della mia _maturità_. Ma è colpa sua, è stata cattiva e lenta che in confronto le lumache sembrano animali da corsa, ed ha anche avuto il coraggio di dire a me di sbrigarsi.

Ridacchia ancora, anche quando entriamo in macc- « _Dannazione_!!» esclama e per poco non mi viene un infarto, mentre cerca con insistenza qualcosa nella tasca. «Non trovo il mio cellulare» mi dice e subito prendo il mio, per chiamarlo.

Sento che suona libero, ma a vuoto e non dentro la mia macchina. Scott esce e fa qualche passo verso il supermercato, forse per concentrarsi ed ascoltare con i suoi sensi se lo avverte, ma lo vedo scuotere la testa sconsolato e tornare indietro. «Allora?» chiedo, ma mi pare chiaro che non sia là dentro. «Forse l'hai lasciato a casa» commento e lui nega ancora, sconsolato. Per sbattersi poi di colpo le mani sul viso, giusto per farmi prendere un altro leggerissimo infarto, uno non era sufficiente.

«So dove l'ho lasciato» dice e mi guarda, quasi triste e non riesco a capire perché. Continua col dire che non mi piacerà, ma lo incoraggio con un gesto a proseguire, anche perché se andiamo avanti così facciamo notte e vorrei mettere la spesa nel frigo. Alcune cose sono deteriorabili. «È a villa Hale»

In silenzio lo guardo serio e spero che sia uno scherzo, per prendere poi un respiro profondo. Ha ragione, non mi piace per niente. «E perché _di grazia_ l'hai lasciato lì? Perché se è una nuova prevenzione antifurto allora sappi che è geniale, neanche i ladri si avvicinano a quella casa» se di casa si può ancora parlare.

«Devo essermelo dimenticato durante l'allenamento, prima di venire da te» si scusa con lo sguardo, ma ciò non lo salva dal mio che non è esattamente _contento_.

Va bene che mi sono lasciato con Derek, va bene che non lo sento e non lo vedo da giorni, va bene che la cosa mi sta leggermente dando ai nervi. Va bene che riguardo a _chi_ è stato sono ad un punto pressoché _morto_ , ed ho _accettato_ il fatto che per il momento non posso raccontargli niente. Ma questo non è un buon motivo per trattarmi come se dovessi rompermi da un momento all'altro.

«D'accordo, perfetto» non tanto. Ma inspiro, espiro. «Domani è l'ultimo giorno di scuola, non ci vorrà niente ad andare là dopo e riprenderlo. Tanto nessuno te lo toccherà, figuriamoci. Jackson è troppo ricco, Isaac non se ne farebbe granché e Derek... beh, è Derek» non credo neanche che sappia come funzioni oltre all'opzione chiamata.

Prendo le chiavi per mettere in moto e gli occhi mi cadono su Scott, in una muta richiesta che colgo, ma non afferro. No. Assolutamente no, se lo scorda. «Lo so che ti chiedo molto» e lo guardo anche peggio. «...ma non potresti accompagnarmi? Prendo il cellulare e andiamo» mi guarda con quegli occhioni, ma io fisso lo sguardo sul volante per non incrociarli.

Non guardarli, non guardarli, non guardare quegli occhi. Sono il _male_. Roscoe ti prego, piccola mia dammi la forza per non partire, per una volta _deludimi_ e resta _ferma_. Ti prego tesoro, fallo per il tuo papà. Solo per questa volta.

Giro la chiave e con disperazione lei entra in moto, reprimendo l'impulso di battere la faccia sul clacson, ma poco ci manca. E non caccio un urlo, solo perché sono una persona educata e ragionevole e non c'è niente di male ad andare lì, _rivederlo_ per quanto? Dieci minuti e poi andare via. Niente. Di male. Affatto. «Ok, andiamo. Prendiamo. Torniamo. Chiaro?!» gli punto il dito contro e annuisce. Decido che può bastarmi, abbastanza per inserire la marcia e intraprendere la strada attraverso la selva.

Restiamo in silenzio, per quasi tutto il percorso, almeno fino a quando non arriviamo a circa dieci minuti dalla casa. «Quindi, non l'hai più sentito vero?» mi chiede e non rispondo, non c'è bisogno che risponda. No, non l'ho sentito e non ho intenzione di chiamarlo, solo per il gusto di riattaccargli in faccia quando si deciderà a farlo _lui_.

E sarà stupendo.

«Tu ci parli ancora invece» e non è una domanda. «Non che tu non ci possa più parlare sia chiaro, solo che mi sembra _strano_. Non perché io non ci parlo, io sono io e tu sei tu e puoi fare quello che vuoi, solo che dopo il pugno non pensavo che ci avresti parlato di nuovo. Non così presto» parlo a ruota libera, senza alcun freno. In fondo chi sono io per giudicare chi può parlare con chi, anche se questo _chi_ è il mio ex?!

Dio, come suona strano.

Rallento, perché mi accorgo di aver involontariamente superato i limiti, specialmente per una strada sterrata. Mi fermo per prudenza, non che ci sia una fila di macchine dietro pronte a suonarmi contro. «Stiles, se vuoi proseguo io da qui e...» scuoto la testa.

«No, lascia perdere» rispondo e la sua mano si posa sulla mia spalla, infondendomi un po' di calore.

«Si sente, sai?» mi chiede e non capisco chiedendo _cosa_ si sente. Lui muove appena un dito nell'aria, vicino al viso quasi indeciso su come rispondere. «È qualcosa nell'odore che cambia, repentino ma rimane sospeso sulla pelle a lungo. Non è la prima volta, ma quando ho chiesto spiegazioni Deaton mi ha spiegato che la percezione dei Lupi non è solo istinto. È _emozione_. E spesso se intense sono percepibili ed è possibile riconoscerle, se seguo d'istinto ciò che trasmettono»

Stringo le mani sul volante. «E cosa ti dicono le mie?» chiedo piano, ma credo di conoscere già la risposta.

Accenna appena ad un sorriso, forzato. «Nervoso, rabbia...» inizia e sospira. «Tristezza» conclude e annuisco piano, meccanico. Ne prendo atto, non posso negare che ha ragione, anche se sentirselo dire fa più male. Lo rende reale.

Respiro profondamente e rimetto in moto, percorrendo l'ultimo tratto di strada che resta. «Facciamo in fretta» dico mentre parcheggio vicino all'ingresso, ad una decina di metri di distanza dagli altri che vedo ancora intenti ad allenarsi.

Usciamo entrambi dall'auto e sento l'aria come fermarsi, insieme ai loro sguardi posarsi addosso, compreso il _suo_ che non mi abbandona neanche per un istante. Lo sostengo per qualche secondo, ma poi lo abbasso a terra con uno sospiro e con le mani in tasca entro nella grande casa, in cerca del cellulare di Scott; che come previsto si è lasciato distrarre dagli altri, specialmente dalle provocazioni di Jackson, che fra tutti è quello a cui questi allenamenti servono di più. «Allora cellulare, dove sei?» chiedo e lo cerco con lo sguardo, ma niente. È come trovare un ago in un pagliaio, anche se una volta ci sono andato vicino e ne ho trovato uno vero, a terra in un parcheggio.

Peccato che adesso mi senta un perfetto imbecille, che cerca un cellulare che non è neanche il suo. Sbuffo e con il mio inizio a chiamarlo, il suono c'è e lo sento, il problema è capire da dove viene; alzo lo sguardo e mi sembra impossibile che provenga dal piano superiore. Salgo le scale, con cautela e quasi la certezza che si spezzeranno sotto i miei piedi, ne sarebbero capaci solo per dispetto. Niente cazzate, Stiles! Prendi il cellulare e vattene.

All'ennesimo squillo scatta la segreteria, così lo richiamo e tendo l'orecchio per capire dove diavolo l'ha cacciato Scott. Giro a sinistra ma niente, così vado a destra e proseguo, lento sempre per lo stesso motivo delle scale ed entro in una stanza, che mi ricorda una camera da letto anche se singola e dal borsone direi che è stata usata e di recente. «Che ci fai qui?»

Urlo e salto, ma che cazzo! Ma lo fanno apposta?! «Dì un po', ma vi divertite tanto vero?! È per caso un vostro gioco e tenete anche un punteggio?» chiedo e prendo le dovute distanza da _lui_ , che è uno stronzo. Proprio come lo ricordavo. «E non guardarmi così, io di cuori ne ho solo _uno_ »

«Non dovresti essere qui» mi dice, sempre molto gentile come sempre.

«Ciao anche a te, come stai Stiles? Io sto bene, grazie. Tu invece, come va Derek? Sto alla grande, sto anche seguendo una dieta a base di bistecche e bambini che raccatto nel bosco. Nel tempo libero, ovvio» abbassa le sopracciglia severo e ammetto che mi sono mancate, parlare _solo_ con loro dava grandi soddisfazioni.

Si avvicina e il suo sguardo non mi piace, non mi piace per niente. «Potrei aggiungere anche un ragazzino curioso al menù di questa sera» mi dice e scoppio a ridere, nervoso. Divertente, davvero.

«Non dirmi che hai cominciato a fare le battute adesso. Sei bravo, ma lavorerei di più sulle espressioni» si fa avanti e mi scanso prima che mi ritrovi con le spalle al muro, ma riesco così ad individuare l'agognato cellulare. «Oh, eccolo qui! Scott mi dovrà spiegare come diamine ci è finito quassù in questa topaia» non mi stupirei se l'avesse fatto apposta.

«Io ci dormo in questa topaia» ed ecco la conferma. Grazie tante, Scott.

«Hai ragione, è un _bellissimo_ posto. Con una splendida vista sul bosco e un certo gusto Goti-» mi fermo e arretro, all'avanzare di Derek. «Ok, la smetto. Se mi lasci andare giuro che me ne vado e non mi rivedrai _mai_ più...» sussurro e no, _non_ era questo.

Non volevo dire questo.

La sua mano si stringe sul braccio e lo percorre, fino al polso senza stringere e mi rendo conto ad occhi chiusi, di quanto mi è mancato. Il suo tocco, il suo sguardo, il suo corpo che si preme piano al mio e mi fa sentire _bene_. «Lo vuoi davvero?» sussurra al mio orecchio, lo tocca con le labbra e ne bacia la pelle al di sotto. Mi sfugge un sospiro contro la sua guancia, che graffia mentre scorro con le dita su di essa e la scopro più lunga di quanto ricordas-

Un suono insopportabile, di un allarme spezza il momento e Derek si allontana ringhiando verso la porta. Non viene dalla casa, resto in ascolto ancora e lo riconosco. «Cazzo!» mi precipito giù di corsa, incurante se posso rompermi l'osso del collo. La _mia_ bambina non si tocca!! «Ehi! Che diavolo succede qui?!» chiedo a gran voce ai tre lupastri, che mi guardano con aria innocente ma solo fino a prova contraria. E l'allarme della mia auto che suona mi pare una prova alquanto evidente.

«Scusa, è colpa mia» alla voce mi affaccio sul retro della macchina e mi lascio andare ad una mezza imprecazione. Ci mancava anche Peter, ora. Spengo l'allarme, che ho fatto installare da quando _questo qui_ ha avuto la brillante idea di giocare al lancio della Batteria, contro una finestra poi!

Prendo un respiro profondo, di questo passo andrò in iperventilazione lo so, ma avere a che fare con dei licantropi fa questo effetto. «Perché diavolo hai cercato di forzare la mia auto?» chiedo e lui mi guarda, ma non promette niente di buono. Come sempre.

«Fame? C'è un buon odore qui dentro» sogghigna e mi parte l'imprecazione completa stavolta. «Andiamo, non vuoi proprio darmi niente?» mi chiede e si avvicina, inquietante. Nei geni Hale c'è sicuramente qualcosa che non va, _deve_ essere così.

Lancio uno sguardo a Scott, che ha ripreso ad allenarsi in un... quel che penso sia un corpo a corpo licantropesco con Jackson, che finisce a terra e da quando dice Isaac, sono 3 a 0.

Li lascio giocare, non è la prima volta che li vedo allenarsi e quando cominciano sono peggio dei bambini, o di me con un videogioco sparatutto. «Va bene» apro il bagagliaio e cerco qualcosa da dargli, gli passo una mela e la guarda male. «Questo passa il convento» gli dico, ma Peter alza un sopracciglio. Ora so da chi ha preso Derek.

Alzo gli occhi al cielo, non gli va mai bene niente accidenti. Gli passo la _mia_ confezione di patatine, perché sono una persona _generosa_ e posso sempre mangiare quella che papà ha nascosto in casa. Come se non lo sapessi. «Molto gentile» mi fa un leggero inchino e mi passa la mela, che rimetto insieme alle altre. Dovrò disinfettarle.

Mi faccio da parte quando lo vedo allungare la mano e afferrare la scatola di cereali che Scott mi ha obbligato a comprare, la guarda divertito con un sogghigno. «Che c'è?! Devo pur fare colazione» commento, un po' offeso. Non sono io che ho deciso di mettere un Leprechaun che fa surf su una stellina in copertina.

«Interessante. Anche Derek mangiava i Lucky Charms alla tua età» mi dice e si avvicina al mio orecchio. «Ed era _molto_ carino» arrossisco e poso la scatola di cereali nella busta. Adesso non riuscirò a mangiarli senza pensare a Derek, fantastico!

«Non capisco come mi possa interessare, ognuno mangia le schifezze che gli pare. Tu ora mangi delle patatine, appunto» gli faccio notare, poi urlo a Scott di muoversi. Mi fa cenno, sotto la presa di Isaac che gli ci vorrà qualche minuto.

«Oh, hai preso anche la marmellata di pesche. Quella gli piace ancora, spalmata» roteo gli occhi e poi richiudo _a chiave_ il bagagliaio. Ma perché tutte a me?! Proprio ora Peter doveva avere voglia di socializzare? Sì, perché sono l'unico che non ha un cazzo da fare e non può allenarsi, se non voglio finire della stessa consistenza di una frittella.

«Ripeto. Non vedo come la cosa possa interessarmi» gli dico e spero che adesso recepisca il messaggio, ma si avvicina lo stesso. Troppo per i miei gusti.

Come niente si appoggia allo sportello dell'auto e mi guarda divertito, quest'uomo mi piace sempre meno. «Peccato, pensavo che fossi già uno di famiglia da quel che ho sentito» stringo i pugni e anche se non lo guardo, posso avvertire il sorriso nella sua voce. «Lo stress, piccolo Stiles non dovresti portartelo addosso così. Non fa bene, avresti bisogno di _sfogarti_ un po', prima che lo passi su tutti noi, in questo caso _potrei_...»

Un ringhio così forte fa tremare la terra, gli alberi dai quali sento gli uccelli partire in volo spaventati, ed è così vicino che lo sento vibrarmi dall'interno e tremare all'esterno. E fa male, come un graffio sotto pelle. Mi volto verso la sua fonte e lo vedo lì, in piedi davanti all'ingresso che ci guarda e penso di non averlo _mai_ visto così arrabbiato, neanche quel giorno in ospedale.

Nonostante tutto vorrei avvicinarmi, ma dopo il primo passo non proseguo oltre e resto fermo davanti a lui, che non avanza. Non avanza... «Scott, io devo andare» dico grave e poi gli lancio il cellulare, che afferra al volo. Mi scuso con lo sguardo, ma sono _stanco_ e vorrei evitare di rendermi ridicolo più di quanto non abbia già fatto. Salgo in auto e inserisco la retromarcia, faccio manovra e parto.

Se possibile, lontano.

 

*******

 

A volte mi sembra di avere a che fare con un bambino, certo un bambino troppo cresciuto e un porto d'armi, che ha a sua volta un bambino che è il sottoscritto; ma ciò non cambia il fatto che sia sempre e comunque un bambino, che fa un sacco di capricci, storie e minacce quando nei turni serali mi vede entrare nel suo ufficio, con un sorriso smagliante e un porta-pranzo con una buona, anzi che dico _fantastica_ cena vegetariana. E gliel'ho anche condita con olio e un pizzico di sale, dovrebbe anche ringraziarmi.

E invece no. Mi ha guardato male, incrociato le braccia e minacciato di arrestarmi per aver cercato di far morire di fame _suo_ padre, io gli ho risposto di parlare con il mio avvocato e poi gli ho allungato anche le posate, perché sono un bravo figlio anche se non vengo apprezzato abbastanza. Sono il responsabile _auto-eletto_ alla salute e al benessere dello Sceriffo di questa città, è un lavoro sporco ma qualcuno deve pur farlo.

Alla fine però mi ha guardato con quell'aria triste ed ha borbottato: “Tu quoque, Stiles, fili mi!”, in un disperato tentativo di impietosirmi con una citazione classica ...e ci è riuscito, ma ero preparato. Perciò gli ho passato il secondo porta-pranzo con qualche fetta di carne cotta ai ferri, minacciandolo che è l'ultima volta che lo faccio, poi ho salutato e sono uscito. È dura fare il bravo figlio, non che ci riesca il più delle volte ma ci provo e si può sicuramente apprezzare il mio impegno.

Questo è almeno quello che mi ripeto nella strada verso casa, che mi attende silenziosa, ma che rimedierò forse con un film o due. Anche tre se possibile. Ci penso mentre parcheggio l'auto davanti all'ingresso, nel quale entro trovandolo completamente immersa nel buio, così come l'ho lasciato; non accendo neanche la luce, ormai conosco talmente bene ogni angolo che potrei percorrere i corridoi ad occhi chiusi, ed andrei a sbattere ugualmente nei soliti angoli tipo ora. Quel mobile all'ingresso lo brucerò un giorno, lo userò per fare una grigliata e così papà non avrò niente da ridire.

Entro in camera e accendo il computer, dove giro a vuoto per un po', nonostante l'occhio mi cada su un link salvato in alto sulla barra che mi chiede di essere selezionato, controllato ...e cedo. Perché è una settimana che lo evito, che cerco di non pensarci, ma alla fine eccomi qui: davanti alle immagini di me e di Derek, a selezionare e visionare ogni video che ha messo, uno alla volta. Non li guardo neanche, li apro e li metto in pausa, attratto di più dai commenti che hanno lasciato.

Troppi.

Decisamente troppi, per essere ignorati. Tutta gente che non conosco _spero_ e non conoscerò mai, se possibile e tutti a chiedere una sola cosa: “Ancora”, altri dannatissimi video su di noi e per un attimo, li accontenterei. Per pentirmene subito dopo. Non sono neanche certo che questa stanza sia sicura, anche se dell'ultima _nostra_ volta non c'è traccia, ma questo non significa niente.

Sospiro e mi passo una mano sul viso, quando un rumore al piano di sotto mi allerta e mi fa abbassare lo schermo e prendere lentamente la mazza da baseball, che ho gentilmente rubato in casa McCall. Tanto loro hanno un licantropo in famiglia, possono anche farne a meno. Apro la porta di camera e inizio a scendere piano le scale, tenendo ben alta la mazza in caso debba colpire sui denti un ladro, che poi... chi sarebbe così idiota da andare a rubare in casa dello Sceriffo?!

Meglio non rispondere, è meglio.

Arrivo al pian terreno e punto verso l'ingresso, controllo il salotto e dopo la cucina, con un occhio compreso sotto il tavolo per ogni evenienza. Accendo la luce e non vedo niente di diverso, a parte una padella scivolata nell'acquaio, probabilmente l'origine del rumore. Rido e sospiro di sollievo, non c'è nessuno per fort- « _Mhf_!!» caccio un urlo, soffocato solo da una mano che si posa sulla mia bocca a tradimento, scalcio e continuo ad urlare anche se nessuno mi può sentire. Cerco di liberarmi, mentre mi sento tirare indietro di almeno un passo, in cui un sogno diventa un incubo.

«Ti libero solo se la smetti di agitarti, intesi?» mi intima nell'orecchio il mio aggressore e il primo istinto che ho al suono della sua voce è quello di tirare un respiro di sollievo, il secondo è quello di picchiarlo a morte con il legno che ho lasciato cadere a terra per lo spavento. «Allora?!» mi chiede ancora e rispondo affermativamente, per quanto mi è possibile.

Mi lascia andare finalmente e subito mi giro e lo prendo a pugni sul petto. «Sei uno stronzo!» urlo e lo colpisco, inutilmente. «Un bastardo, idiota, maledetto... che cosa cazzo ti è venuto in mente di fare, eh?! Ma davvero non sai che esistono i campanelli, riuscirai almeno una volta nella vita ad usare una porta civilmente? Non puoi entrare nelle case degli altri così, _non puoi_ entrare sempre nella _mia_ così!» continuo ad urlare, incazzato.

Mi ha fatto prendere uno dei peggiori spaventi della mia vita e pretende che io non mi agiti? Ma vaffanculo davvero, Derek Hale!

Lo spingo via arrabbiato e riprendo la mazza a terra, che gli darei volentieri nella testa o peggio. Ma mi limito a posarla da una parte, perché sono una persona civile. «Stiles, sta zitto» mi dice solo e mando al diavolo la civiltà, allungo la mano per riprenderla in mano, ma la intercetta e la stringe tirandomi via verso l'ingresso.

«Ma che diavolo...?! Derek, lasciami subito!» gli ordino, puntellando i piedi a terra per non seguirlo, neanche se fosse al primo bar lungo la strada, io con lui non vado da nessuna parte. Mi pianto alla porta e gli impedisco di trascinarmi via, aggrappandomi con tutto il corpo allo stipite e non mi interessa se si mette a ringhiare. «Si può sapere che cosa ti prende ora, non vado da nessun- _Aaah_! Che cazzo, mettimi giù subito!!» mi afferra per i fianchi e solleva come un sacco di patate, chiude la porta di casa e mi trasporta lungo il viale d'ingresso.

Lo prendo a calci e a pugni dietro la schiena, lo colpisco con forza che non sembra neanche sentire, prosegue ancora per qualche metro finché non mi mette giù di schianto e mi spinge contro la sua macchina. «Se non stai zitto e buono, giuro che quella lingua te la strappo a morsi. Sono stato chiaro?» ringhia e mi mordo le labbra per non rispondergli che per me può anche andare al diavolo, o sputargli in faccia. «Lo prendo come un sì» dice solo e mi spinge con _gentilezza_ dentro l'auto.

Sale a sua volta dal lato del guidatore e parte. «Si può sapere perché diavolo mi hai rapito, invece di chiedermi di seguirti? Guarda, se vuoi proprio uccidermi ti consiglio di seppellire il mio corpo fuori dal confine di Beacon Hills» gli faccio, allacciando la cintura appena aumenta la velocità. Non risponde, ma posso lo stesso sentire un suo “non tentarmi” che aleggia nell'aria.

Sospiro, ma tanto è tutto inutile. Appoggio la fronte contro il finestrino e penso, che se davvero vuole il silenzio da me allora lo avrà, anche se vorrei solo riuscire a parlare con lui. Nient'altro. «Sono stanco di questa storia» mi dice solo, dopo mezzora che siamo in viaggio, un attimo prima di passare davvero oltre il confine di Beacon Hills, proseguendo avanti per diversi chilometri.

Non chiedo niente, anche se vorrei sapere dove mi sta portando e rispondere, che non è l'unico stanco.

 


	6. Oltre il confine

 

** **

 

Spero che sia uno scherzo, vero?! Deve esserlo, non può avermi seriamente portato in un posto del genere, sarebbe troppo da cliché anche per lui che non li capisce e non appena rallenta l'auto mi rendo conto che è proprio così. Apro bocca per dire qualcosa, ma la chiudo rammentando che mi sono votato al silenzio, questo però non mi impedisce di guardarlo _estremamente_ male, mentre esce e mi chiude dentro, come se non bastasse. Cerco un modo per aprire la portiera, ma è di quelle elettriche e impossibili da forzare, batto la mano contro il vetro e si volta, minacciandomi con lo sguardo di non riprovarci nemmeno.

Non appena si volta gli batto la mano sul vetro, tre volte.

Sbuffo e incrocio le braccia, arrabbiato mentre squadro con diffidenza l'insegna al neon anni settanta, o addirittura più vecchia visto che la M e la E di “Motel” stanno giusto per tirare le cuoia. Incredibile che ancora non l'abbiano fatto, o che nessuna lettera sia caduta.

Questo però non cambia niente, anche quando Derek torna verso la Camaro e apre il mio sportello deciso. «Scendi» mi ordina, ma mi rifiuto di obbedire. «Ho detto scendi, ragazzino» insiste e non rispondo, ma lui veloce si china e mi tira fuori con forza per un braccio. Mi solleva come niente, proprio come ha fatto a casa mia.

«Brutto stronzo, lasciami andare!!» gli urlo e lo colpisco, anche alla testa, ovunque riesca ad arrivare con le mani, dato che con un braccio è riuscito ad immobilizzarmi le gambe. «Mettimi subito giù, Derek!»

«Ah, quindi il gatto non ti ha mangiato la lingua» replica vittorioso, per essere riuscito a farmi parlare. Cazzo quanto lo odio. «Ora vedi di stare zitto, non voglio guai intesi?» mi ordina e così gli tiro una gomitata nella schiena, lui in risposta fa passare le unghie oltre i pantaloni incidendo appena sulla pelle. Stronzo.

Si ferma poi davanti ad una delle camere, che apre veloce e come se fossi davvero un sacco mi getta di peso sul letto, ed è un miracolo se rimbalzando non finisco con la faccia a terra. «Tu...» inizio e afferro la prima cosa che riesco a trovare, poi gliela lancio. «Sei un pezzo di merda! Uno stronzo!!» gli lancio la lampada, il posa cenere. Una sedia anche, ma lui afferra tutto e appoggia da una parte, senza che sia riuscito a spaccargliene uno in testa. Gli lancio un cuscino, da cui però non si difende, così prendo l'altro e comincio a colpirlo con forza e rabbia. «Per chi cazzo mi hai preso, eh?! Mi hai portato qui come una puttana, io _non_ sono la _tua_ puttana chiaro?»

Con un ringhio afferra il guanciale e lo distrugge con le unghie, così che tutte le piume finiscono ovunque, indietreggio ma mi afferra con l'altra mano e con forza mi spinge verso il bagno. «Ti ho mai trattato da _puttana_ , ragazzino?» mi chiede e mi spoglia con rabbia, cerco di fermarlo, ma si toglie la cintura e con essa mi lega i polsi al supporto della doccia. «Se vuoi comincio subito e poi mi dici» mi bacia con arroganza, facendosi strada fra le mie labbra che gli nego, o almeno ci provo. Mi stringe la mascella e dal dolore schiudo la bocca, così che possa insinuarsi al suo interno e pretendere, cercare e assaporare fino in fondo. Fino a farmi cedere con un sospiro e ricambiare, con lo stesso bisogno.

Apre l'acqua e tremo per il contatto gelido del getto, che scivola lungo la pelle accaldata dal suo passaggio, dal suo corpo che nudo ora come il mio mi solleva e inizia a prepararmi con le dita. Urlo per la sorpresa e mi incarco nel suo abbraccio, mentre con la mano ha deciso di farmi impazzire. «T-ti... odio...» _da morire_ , fra le sue braccia. Mi da del bugiardo e con le labbra raccoglie gocce d'acqua che scorrono lungo il collo, che lascio scoperto per le sue labbra. «...c-che aspetti?» chiedo e muovo i fianchi contro di lui.

Ci deve essere qualcosa di così incredibilmente sbagliato in me, se non riesco più a pensare ogni volta che riesce a passare oltre le mie difese, le mie barriere che cerco sempre con costanza di erigere, eppure finisce sempre così... col raggiungermi. E non più solo fisicamente.

«Te l'ho detto: sei la mia puttana, sei tu che devi aspettare quando voglio io» mi ricorda grave nell'orecchio, carico di un desiderio che alimenta il mio. È uno stronzo e glielo dico, al secondo dito che insinua nel mio corpo, è un bastardo sadico che si diverte a farmi stare male, a farmi diventare pazzo; ma è di _lui_ che lo sto diventando e me ne rendo conto, ogni secondo che passo lontano, ogni secondo vicino. E di questo prego che non se ne accorga, mai. «Chiedimi scusa e tutto questo finirà» mi dice e lente le dita escono ed entrano, assaporando un piacere che non riesco ad afferrare.

«N-no» gemo e lo guardo, di rabbia e sfida. Non gli chiederò scusa e lo sa, lo sappiamo entrambi ed è proprio per questo che me lo chiede, perché nessuno dei due è capace di cedere davvero all'altro. Possiamo provarci, fingere ma alla fine vogliamo tutti e due lottare per non cadere.

Lo guardo negli occhi e allaccio le gambe intorno ai suoi fianchi, se vuole che impazzisca allora non sarò il solo, sorrido e stringo le mani alla cintura che mi sostiene in alto e comincio a muovere il bacino contro la sua mano lento, poi sempre più calzante e di nuovo lento. Inarco la schiena e getto indietro la testa per il piacere, mentre l'acqua scorre sul viso e raffredda la pelle che si scalda nuovamente, in un circolo vizioso continuo.

Sento il suo respiro che risponde pesante al mio e la sua eccitazione premere e desiderare di entrare, farmi suo e prendermi con forza, a differenza della sua mano che tortura entrambi solamente. Cerca un bacio irruento, pieno di passione che brucia sotto la pelle e freme per essere soddisfatta, ma gliela nego scostandomi; sento il suo ringhio basso e scontento, che provoco andando incontro alla mano, che decisa ha aggiunto un terzo dito. Sorrido in parte appagato, non è l'unico ad essere un bastardo qui dentro. «Ti diverti?» mi chiede, ed afferra deciso i miei capelli.

«Da morire» sussurro a fior di labbra, che tornano sulle mie affamate. E con la presa dietro la testa non mi permette di scostarmi, farmi da parte e tentarlo ancora, ma ormai so che è al limite. Lo siamo entrambi.

Sospira e con una spinta del bacino mi fa sentire _quanto_ sia disperato il suo bisogno, quanto mi desidera e me lo dimostra, sostituendo le dita con il suo membro che lento entra in me. Stringo i denti dal dolore, mi sembra che sia passato così tanto tempo dall'ultima volta che mi ha toccato, solo qualche giorno eppure è come un secolo di mancate brutte, _pericolose_ abitudini. Solo un sospiro, un suo bacio sulla pelle e i nostri nomi sulle labbra...

Ed è come l'inferno che si affaccia.

Entra dentro fino in fondo e non mi dà il tempo per abituarmi, che inizia a spingere e anche se fa male non lo prego di fermarsi, ma lo incito quasi a continuare a farmi male, perché è _vero_. È tutto dannatamente vero e splendido, da non sentire il cuoio che stringe intorno ai polsi, le sue prese ai fianchi che segnano la pelle e le labbra, che scendono dalla bocca al collo e marchiano. Prendono. Pretendono.

E ricevono da me, tutto. Come voglio tutto da lui, tutta questa passione, questo desiderio di avermi che l'ha spinto a fare una follia portandomi qui, in un Motel sperduto nel bosco; dove potrebbe tranquillamente usarmi, uccidermi e abbandonarmi senza che nessuno lo sappia. Eppure so che dovrei fidarmi e basta, ma la verità è che non ci fidiamo affatto l'uno dell'altro e forse è questo che ci ha avvicinato lì, a metà strada fra fiducia e sospetto.

Le spinte incalzano, sempre più velocemente da non distinguerle quasi, ma ne chiedo altre _ancora_ e mi accontenta. Mi distrugge e nel farlo mi fa sentire _vivo_. «Stiles...» e basta un sussurro per uccidermi, col suo piacere che caldo mi riempie, ma non mi soddisfa. Prendo un profondo respiro e con un movimento chiedo di più, ma resta fermo e mi guarda con un sorriso.

«D-Derek... no, non puoi...» inizio e aumento la presa delle gambe intorno ai suoi fianchi, perché col cavolo che mi lascia così. «Non ti azzardare!» gli dico e il suo sorriso diventa un ghigno, che voglio uccidere.

No... «Fidati di me» mi dice, ma col cavolo che mi fido e non ho paura ad urlarglielo in faccia. Mi ha legato come un animale appena cacciato ad una doccia e si è preso ciò che voleva, ma adesso mi sta lasciando qui. «Rilassati» insiste ed esce da me.

Provo a dargli una ginocchiata, che va a vuoto. «Non dirmi di rilassarmi!» ansimo e si allontana, mi guarda e l'acqua ancora continua a scorrere sul mio corpo, fredda su ogni morso e graffio che brucia. Mi sento guardato, scrutato e quel che è peggio è che _non_ mi sento a disagio. «Che hai da guardare? Non hai mai visto un ragazzo appeso e _insoddisfatto_ , tanto per chiarire, appeso ad una doccia?! Allora non hai visto molto cinema d'autore, o documentari sui serial killer»

Alza un sopracciglio, giuro che una notte gliele strappo via mentre dorme. Come in _What Women Want_ , ma solo alla faccia e non alle gambe, anche se... «È così che chiami il porno, oltre a “ _ricerca_ ”?» e vada anche per le gambe. Una ceretta non gliela toglie nessuno.

«Perché non mi sleghi invece di stare lì in piedi, neanche fossi ad un museo di arte moderna? O contemporanea, nel mio caso» insisto, con un sorriso tutt'altro che cordiale. Che copre con una mano, intimandomi serio al silenzio e per quanto ci provi a restare offeso ed arrabbiato, abbasso lo sguardo _stanco_ sentendomi un idiota; ma Derek me lo rialza e mi bacia, veramente.

Solo per qualche secondo, sufficienti a farmi tremare non solo le gambe. «Cosa devo fare con te?» mi chiede e mi sa tanto di déjà-vu, da riderne contro le sue labbra.

«Più di così?» chiedo e a malapena trattiene uno sbuffo, sono una persona difficile da gestire lo so. «Penso che, cominciare a soddisfare le _mie_ esigenze potrebbe andare bene come inizio» propongo.

«Ah, davvero?» chiede restando al gioco. Le sue mani dal viso scorrono maliziose lungo il collo, poi giù a solleticare i fianchi, provocando brividi a non finire da sentirmi _disperato_. Lo voglio, _così_ tanto... «E cosa desideri ragazzino?» mi chiede ancora e capisco dove vuole arrivare. Prima o poi gliela farò pagare, un giorno. Forse.

Vuole proprio che lo dica, che mi pieghi e lo ammetta definitivamente. «Ti diverti, vero?» replico e il suo sorriso vale come risposta. Sì, si diverte un mondo a farmi impazzire e io sto anche al suo gioco. «Ti odio» lui lo sa. E non smetterò mai di ripeterlo.

Soffia sulle mie labbra, caldo. «Bugiardo» sempre, per lui. Per tutti quanti, persino per me stesso se questo mi aiuta a non crollare completamente.

«Lo sai» lo sai Derek, tu _lo sai_.

Un tocco leggero delle sue labbra, che non mi baciano ma non mi lasciano e confondono il mio respiro che si intreccia al suo, senza un ritmo regolare. «Lo so» appena un sussurro sulle labbra, che copre e finalmente bacia. Come prima, con quel desiderio capace di farmi cadere se non fossi già costretto in piedi. Mi stringe a se e solleva, dando un po' di sollievo alla presa sui polsi che sentivo bruciare.

Scorre con le mani lungo la schiena, sul bacino e i fianchi senza fermarsi, mappando ogni centimetro del corpo che già conosce bene. L'acqua scorre, ormai dimenticata su di noi da non avvertirla quasi più, percependola solo quando Derek spegne il getto e con un movimento mi libera dal supporto della doccia; le braccia crollano, senza più forza da fare male e finiscono contro il suo petto, al quale mi aggrappo per avere un sostegno.

Lascio che mi trasporti fuori dalla doccia e mi prema contro la porta, ancora bagnati e incuranti del freddo che sentiamo a contatto con l'aria, che diventa solo un ricordo fra le sue braccia; gli afferro i capelli con forza e glieli tiro solo per costringerlo a guardarmi, a _guardare_ cosa abbiamo creato lasciandoci così andare. Siamo drogati, irrimediabilmente, l'uno dell'altro e non riusciamo più a farne a meno. «Chiedimi scusa...» ansima sull'ennesimo bacio.

«Mai» rispondo, anche se non ricordo più per cosa dovrei scusarmi. Sono troppi i motivi, da non rammentarne nemmeno uno adesso. Scende con il corpo sempre più in basso e la forza di sostenermi è affidata alle sue braccia, che mi artigliano letteralmente all'altezza del bacino.

Mi sostengo con una presa blanda ai suoi capelli, che scendono fino ad arrivare all'altezza della mia erezione ancora insoddisfatta e trattengo il respiro, di fronte allo sguardo che mi rivolge: _fame_.

Deglutisco e libero un lungo gemito di piacere e dolore, al bacio che riserva alla punta del mio membro che prende prima piano in bocca, per poi assaggiarla più forte con la lingua che la tortura ad ogni passaggio. Tremo ed ansimo il suo nome, senza volerlo eppure non riesco a farne a meno e lo chiamo, ancora una volta. Tanto quanto lui mi ignora. Ad ogni richiesta, preferendo prendersi il suo tempo per assaporare la mia pelle, centimetro dopo centimetro, dalla punta alla base e più sotto dove la forza mi abbandona e fa scivolare a terra con lui.

Mi adagia al pavimento, incurante di ciò che mi sta facendo e continua a torturarmi con un piacere, che non mi concede appieno ma solo con un assaggio appena sufficiente a mantenermi vivo. Mi solleva il bacino ancora e bacia sotto il mio membro, scivolando sempre più giù dove ha deciso che dovrò morire, ed è quel che succede. Cedo, definitivamente a lui e a ciò che vuole, che alla fine è quel che voglio anche io. «Scu-» inizio e mi mordo le labbra, per non lasciarmi sfuggire quella parola che riesce però ad interrompere ogni cosa.

Solleva lo sguardo su di me e accenna appena ad un sorriso. «Puoi ripetere?» mi mordo più forte per non accontentarlo, percependo un leggero retrogusto di sangue in bocca. Lascia un bacio nell'interno coscia e rabbrividisco, ne lascia un altro sempre più vicino e poi ancora un altro, per mordere infine la carne senza ferire. Lì, fra coscia e bacino, dove inizio a bruciare di desiderio e urlare dal piacere che il dolore mi dà.

Stringe coi denti e succhia con le labbra, lasciando un segno che non posso vedere, ma solo sentire insieme al cuore che sembra essere scivolato lì in quel punto preciso, a contatto con un bacio che si porta via un accenno del dolore. Sollevo appena il busto quanto basta per vedere i suoi occhi scrutarmi, riflettere i miei, lo stesso desiderio e la stessa identica stanchezza.

Che scaccia per finire ciò che ha iniziato, senza più fermarsi, prendendo esattamente ciò che vuole con le labbra che percorrono la mia lunghezza fino alla base e con le dita, che percorrono lo stesso percorso delle labbra e si insinuano dentro di me. E muoio, rinasco per morire poi ancora una volta. Mi porta sempre più vicino a quel limite, che sotto la doccia ho solo sfiorato, con la sua lingua che traccia disegni sul membro che brucia dentro quella bocca; e come un incendio si dirama, dalla punta alla base, per seguire un percorso che si dirama e va a percorrere ogni centimetro del mio corpo. Finché non resta che cenere, in un piacere che esplode imprevisto e gli riempie le labbra.

Resto fermo, incapace di parlare o muovere un dito, con la gola che brucia forse per un urlo a cui mi sono lasciato andare e non ricordo. Confuso. Appagato. Anche se solo per qualche secondo, perché sarebbe troppo bello se potesse finire così, quando ho un corpo che non solo vuole, ma _pretende_ ancora.  
Pretende lui.

Lui che si avvicina e si lecca le labbra, lui che mi solleva come se non pesassi niente e mi trasporta nell'altra stanza e mi adagia sul letto, lui che dopo aver preso un sorso d'acqua in bagno arriva con la bocca piena e mi fa bere direttamente dalle sue labbra; perché non ho la forza di sollevare la testa neanche per un bicchiere, perché così non posso evitare il suo bacio.

Calmo, vero. Che ci riporta in parte al punto di partenza, con un gioco di intrecci fra bocche e corpo, capace di far ricominciare tutto da capo inevitabilmente e mi rendo conto che non sono l'unico fra noi che può crollare.

E la verità è, che siamo già caduti entrambi.

 

*******

 

Non so che ore sono, è presto credo e non mi sembra che il sole sia già sorto, o almeno penso se le finestre non mentono. E non dovrebbero mentire, anche se le tapparelle ci sono per un motivo, quindi non dovrebbe essere un problema se chiudo ancora un poco gli occhi e dormo ...solo cinque minuti. Mi rigiro dalla posizione che ho assunto e mi lamento, ho le braccia tutte indolenzite e che formicolano, le scuoto un po' per invogliare almeno la circolazione a fare qualcosa; il fatto che io possa dormire, non significa che il mio corpo può fare altrettanto. Non lo pago certo con pizza e patatine per poltrire, no?!

Rotolo un po' sul materasso, scontrandomi con il naso contro qualcosa di duro che mi fa lamentare, stropiccio gli occhi e cerco di capire che cosa è. Allora è caldo, ha qualche scalino, piacevole al tatto... «Sei fastidioso anche di prima mattina, te lo hanno già detto?» ed è scorbutico. Stropiccio ancora gli occhi e poso lo sguardo sui suoi addominali, che dovrebbero chiedere scusa al mio naso per cominciare, o dirmi come mai sono all'altezza del mio viso.

Mi sollevo appena e scopro di essere scivolato giù nel letto, come non ne ho la più pallida idea e su certe cose forse è meglio non indagare, specialmente appena svegli; così mi arrampico sul mio amante, usandolo come materasso di fortuna, che trovo incredibilmente comodo per essere solo un sourwolf brontolone. «...giorno» biascico e basta. E chi ce l'ha la forza per dire altro?

«Togliti Stiles» mi dice e mugugno qualcosa di vagamente simile a un “no” o un “fottiti”, non ne sono sicuro. Sbuffa e solleva pesantemente il petto che al momento è il mio cuscino, ma neanche una scossa di assestamento mi impedirà di dormire su di lui. Ha voluto abusare del mio corpo tutta la notte? Ecco, ora che paghi il conto! « _Stiles_ »

Sempre molto simpatico. «Shhh...» gli faccio e picchietto appena la sua testa. «Buono lupastro, buono» sbadiglio e stropiccio la faccia al petto. Voglio solo dormire altri cinque minuti, non è poi così difficile. «È sabato» fra le altre cose.

«È venerdì, idiota» sospira e annuisco, già è vero. È venerdì...

Scatto a sedere veloce. «È _venerdì_?!» esclamo e gli afferro il viso, per svegliarlo. No, no, no non può addormentarsi proprio adesso dannazione. Mi ha rotto le scatole finora, mentre cercavo di dormire solo qualche minuto in più, quindi gli proibisco _categoricamente_ di addormentarsi! «Derek, sveglia. Sourwolf accidenti, apri quegli occhi e non cadere in basso pretendendo un bacio per svegliart- _Ahia_!»

Mi colpisce la nuca con uno scappellotto, bastava solo rispondere. «Sono sveglio ragazzino, grazie a te» mi guarda anche male, ma sono io che dovrei guardarlo male. «Ed ora dormi»

Cosa?! No, assolutamente no. «Col cavolo, mi devi riaccompagnare a casa. Che ore sono?» mi guardo intorno e cerco un orologio, una sveglia. Qualcosa. Mi allungo ancora a cavalcioni su di lui verso il comodino più vicino e ignoro le sue proteste, mentre frugo fra i cassetti ed esulto perché trovo una piccola sveglia, che non fanno più dagli anni settanta come minimo. «Oh, cazzo. Cazzo. Cazzo. Cazzo...»

«Hai chiarito il concetto, Stiles. Potrei dire lo stesso» lo guardo malissimo, non intendevo certo _quello_. Gli punto in faccia la sveglia e gli ordino di leggere l'ora, lui sbuffa. «Sono le sei e un quarto, ed allora?»

«E allora?! Devo essere a scuola a Beacon Hills fra due ore scarse, non a rotolarmi in un letto di un Motel sperduto in mezzo a... dove accidenti mi hai portato, si può sapere?» chiedo, ma lui ringhia e ribalta le nostre posizioni portandomi sotto di lui. Di nuovo.

«Non mi pare che tu ti sia lamentato per esserti rotolato in un letto di un Motel, o sbaglio?» questo è sleale, sa benissimo che mi è piaciuto. Anche troppo. Ma non cambia la mia situazione.

«Mi sono lamentato, all'inizio» replico e provo a togliermelo di dosso, ma è come chiedere ad un edificio di spostarsi. «Dobbiamo andare» ripeto e rotea gli occhi, sono insopportabile lo so e lui era cosciente di questo quando abbiamo cominciato. Ora si arrangia.

Si solleva finalmente e si siede al bordo del letto, mentre io scivolo fuori in cerca dei vestiti che trovo disseminati un po' ovunque fino ad arrivare in bagno, li prendo tutti e chiudo la porta alle mie spalle. Mi guardo allo specchio e il riflesso che vedo non è dei più incoraggianti, sono uno straccio e si vede ...ma chi me l'ha fatto fare di seguirlo fin qui? Me lo chiedo mentre mi sistemo un po', ed entro nuovamente sotto la doccia, disturbato solo da un secco bussare. «Fammi entrare» mi dice.

«Non ti sento» mento spudoratamente, alzando l'intensità del getto per non sentirlo davvero. Cerco il sapone, o lo shampoo o qualsiasi cosa che il servizio in questo posto riesce ad offrire, visto che non ho niente con me e alla fine se Dio vuole, rimedio qualcosa di accettabile che passo fra i capelli.

Stropiccio con forz- «Fammi posto» mi giro e per poco non scivolo sul piatto, se un paio di mani non mi afferrassero decise la vita. «Possibilmente senza ammazzarti, Stilinski»

Come se fosse facile, in tutto questo quel poco di sapone che avevo in testa mi è anche finito negli occhi. «Ma tu avvertire prima mai, eh?!» esclamo e mi stropiccio il viso che brucia, anche per colpa sua.

Scaccia la mia mano e mi toglie ogni residuo che ho ancora in faccia, o sulla testa. «Apri gli occhi» ma non lo faccio, brucia trop- ...no, non sta bruciando. Lentamente li riapro e riesco a guardarlo, nonostante il lieve fastidio che sento. «Meglio?» mi chiede brusco. Annuisco, inebetito o meglio sorpreso se ha fatto ciò che penso che abbia fatto.

Prende ciò che resta del sapone e se lo passa a sua volta fra i capelli, condividendo con me ancora il getto d'acqua, in un silenzio che comincia ad essere imbarazzante. «Quindi...» inizio e mi ignora, prevedibile. «Hai usato il tuo trucchetto Jedi da Lupo Mannaro, vero?» chiedo e smette di ignorarmi, per i cinque secondi sufficienti che gli servono per guardarmi male. Sì, abbiamo un _bellissimo_ rapporto di coppia noi. Meraviglioso.

Finisce in fretta di lavarsi e senza avvertirmi chiude l'acqua, lasciandomi in balia dello shock termico dovuto al contatto con l'aria. E siamo a due, ma ce l'ha di vizio allora! «Muoviti, se vuoi davvero andare a scuola» mi rimprovera e sono particolarmente tentato di tirargli contro una saponetta.

«Certo che ci voglio andare, è l'ultimo giorno e tutti adorano l'ultimo giorno. Non hai compiti in classe da fare, compiti da eseguire per la settimana dopo, o quella dopo ancora, ma solo ed innocente pacchia che ti fa venire voglia di lanciare per aria lo zai-»

«Ti vuoi muovere?!» alza la voce e mi zittisce. Si è alzato con la zampa sbagliata, sicuramente.

Brontolo qualcosa fra me e me, mentre inizio a infilarmi i primi vestiti, sicuro che lui mi può sentire quanto lo trovi antipatico, bisbetico e chi più ne ha più ne metta, di aggettivi che gli stanno bene addosso ce ne sono tanti. «Hai dimenticato la maglia sourwolf» gli dico, recuperandola da terra. «Ehi, mi hai...?»

Le parole mi muoiono quando lo trovo seduto, in fondo al letto con la testa fra le mani. Mi avvicino cauto, senza sapere che cosa abbia o cosa dire, anche se forse è meglio tacere una buona volta; mi avvicino piano e senza dire niente gli poso accanto la maglietta, ma invece di afferrare quella la sua mano stringe la mia e mi ferma. «Questa situazione, deve finire» scandisce serio, con lo sguardo fisso sul pavimento.

Sospiro, perché anche io voglio che finisca al più presto. «Dobbiamo avere pazienza» si alza veloce e mi fronteggia con il volto vicino al mio, che non allontano. Non vuole farmi del male, non ne ha motivo adesso.

«Preferisci continuare così allora? Pensi che mi piaccia averti portato fin qui solo per poterti vedere?» mi chiede e ...non so cosa dire. Voleva davvero _vedermi_ , a parte il sesso? No, forse è solo il mio ennesimo desiderio non detto, ma che non mi impedisce di sentire un dolore freddo all'altezza dello stomaco e petto, che vibra come se ci fosse qualcosa di vivo al suo interno.

«No. E neanche a me» rispondo e mi allontano perché lasci il polso. Ma mantiene la presa, come la vicinanza che assottiglia ancora di più.

«Se non si sistema da sola, lo farò io» è una promessa e posso solo immaginare che cosa ha intenzione di fare, conoscendolo. A partire dallo staccare ogni singola telecamera all'interno del suo nuovo appartamento, se di appartamento possiamo parlare. «Andiamo» conclude, così come ha iniziato finendo di vestirsi.

Recuperiamo tutte le nostre cose e aspetto Derek alla macchina, mentre consegna la chiave della stanza, ma una volta che arriva non riesco a tenere a freno la lingua. «Se ci pensi tu non troveremo mai chi è stato, lo sai?!» gli faccio presente e si ferma, ad un passo dallo sportello.

Mi guarda, per niente amichevole. Ecco, lo sapevo che si sarebbe subito incazzato. «Hai una idea migliore, _Stiles_?» ricalca il mio nome, solo per farmi arrabbiare. Storco le labbra e _non_ raccolgo la sua provocazione, preferendo entrare in auto, prima che gli venga la geniale idea di partire e lasciarmi qui da solo. Ne sarebbe capace.

Entra a sua volta e mi incita a parlare. «Dammi qualche giorno per pensarci, ok? Solo un paio di giorni, poi ne riparleremo e se non funziona. Puoi mettere sotto torchio la città se vuoi, basta che tieni all'oscuro mio padre, non sono ancora pronto all'idea che gli possa venire un infarto e le cure costano»

Assottiglia lo sguardo e poi mette in moto, ed il motore della Camaro rimbomba come se avesse voluto dirmi anche la sua. Probabilmente in linea con il pensiero del suo padrone, dannata ruffiana. «Un giorno. Se per allora non hai niente, facciamo a modo mio»

Stringo i pugni e sospiro, non ho altra scelta. «Va bene, un giorno» ...spero solo che basti, penso mentre l'auto parte verso Beacon Hills. E per gran parte del viaggio restiamo in silenzio, come se niente di ciò che abbiamo fatto stanotte fosse mai successo e lo ammetto, mi brucia.

Perché è successo qualcosa. I segni che mi sono visto addosso allo specchio c'erano, uno per uno, ed erano rossi e alcuni viola; così come i segni dei morsi e delle sue mani, dove mi hanno afferrato e stretto a se, sono ben visibili e lo saranno ancora di più domani. E il giorno dopo ancora, compreso questo leggero dolore che avverto sottopelle, ma che non mi dà fastidio.

Mi piace.

E non voglio che finisca. Ma non appena superiamo il cartello che segna il confine di Beacon Hills, mi sembra di sentire di nuovo tutti i problemi e i pensieri, che per qualche ora siamo riusciti a buttarci alle spalle. Provo a dire qualcosa, ma non so davvero _cosa_ e così resto in silenzio e scorro distratto lo sguardo sul bordo della strada, fra gli alberi. «Non c'è bisogno che mi porti a casa» gli dico appena svolta l'angolo, non molto dopo aver superato le prime case.

Mi fa cenno di aver capito e alla prima occasione cambia direzione verso quella della scuola, mentre io controllo distratto il cellulare sollevato di non aver ricevuto nessun avviso di messaggio o chiamata. Papà non si è accorto della mia assenza. Ma per sicurezza mi abbasso lungo il sedile quando passiamo davanti alla Centrale, giusto per non rischiare. «Non c'è nessuno, idiota» mi dice Derek, che se la ride quasi sotto i baffi. Maledetto.

«Non ridere, tu non hai idea di quanto siano pettegoli i colleghi di mio padre. Sono peggio dei parrucchieri» replico e alzo la maglietta sul viso, scostandola solo per sbirciare se abbiamo superato la “zona rossa”.

No? ...ok, ora sì. Mi tiro su e sospiro, concedendomi uno schiaffo al braccio di Hale, che mi sta ancora sadicamente giudicando sotto quella barbetta ispida. «Sei un idiota» mi ricorda, come sempre molto gentile.

Incrocio le braccia offeso e ci resto, almeno finché non ci fermiamo ad un centinaio di metri dalla scuola, lontani da tutto il via vai di macchine e studenti che hanno già cominciato a riunirsi davanti all'ingresso principale. «Bene, allora io vado...» inizio, sganciando la cintura. Non risponde, ma resta fermo a guardarmi mentre cerco qualcosa da dire. «Ci sentiamo, ti chiamo io» provo e ancora niente.

Rinuncio e con un respiro profondo apro la portiera, ma non riesco a scendere che Derek mi afferra per un braccio e mi tira indietro, verso di sé e con un bacio cattura ogni protesta, che si disfa sulle labbra; mi spingo a ricambiare il bacio, che senza volerlo mi fa sorridere come l'idiota che sono e che ama sempre ricordare. Devo esserlo, per essermi perso in questo modo... «Se non lo fai, ti verrò a cercare» mi promette e sono certo che lo farà.

«Ci conto» lo provoco e lascio che si prenda un altro bacio, prima di lasciarmi libero di uscire e andare con un sorriso che mal trattengo verso scuola, di corsa ormai. Perché alla fine c'è riuscito a farmi fare tardi, ma sinceramente non me ne importa. Per niente.

 


	7. Una via d'uscita

 

** **

 

Forse avrei dovuto ragionare di più quando ho detto di andare direttamente a scuola. Se lo avessi fatto a quest'ora mi sarei risparmiato questi cinque minuti di assoluto _niente_ , passati davanti al mio armadietto aperto, nessuno zaino e un sacco di libri che non so proprio come trasportare a casa. Perfetto. Dio deve aver creato le “leggi della sfiga” solo per poi creare me e testarle, ed al momento penso di star facendo un ottimo lavoro, sarebbe gradito uno stipendio per l'impegno. Chiudo e batto più volte la fronte contro lo sportello, quanto potrò essere idiota?! E dire che quel dannato sourwolf me lo ripete sempre, di continuo...

Volto appena lo sguardo verso una matricola che mi guarda, mentre cerco di rimodellare l'armadietto con la mia fronte, non sia mai che non ci riesca. «Che c'è?! Sto cercando di dargli la forma della mia faccia, si chiama _arte contemporanea_ » replico, ma mi guarda anche peggio prima di allontanarsi.

«Penso che tu l'abbia spaventata» giro la testa dall'altra parte per sorridere affettato a Scott, che ha di nuovo quell'espressione da crocerossina. Se avesse un cerotto in tasca per la mia fronte non mi stupirei.

«Tu dici?» annuisce, ma la mia era una domanda retorica. Ovvio che l'ho spaventata, sono spaventoso quando sono disperato, anche mio padre me l'ha detto una volta che avevano interrotto le repliche di Star Trek a metà stagione, fu un giorno orribile per casa Stilinski.

Mi afferra a braccetto, o per essere tecnici, mi afferra proprio il braccio e comincia a tirarmi via, verso l'aula di Economia. «Andiamo la lezione sta per iniziare» mi ricorda, anche se sarei quasi tentato di saltarla. Infatti tiro contro corrente, ma è come trascinare una balena ...perché dimentico sempre di non tentare mai uno scontro fisico con un licantropo?!

Ringrazio solo che è l'ultimo giorno prima delle vacanze, un'altra giornata di sguardi, chiacchiericci e chi più ne ha più ne metta non l'avrei sopportata, forse da ubriaco... «Era l'ora! McCall e Stilinski, vi ringrazio di averci fatto l'onore della vostra presenza. Ed ora muovete il culo dietro i banchi che cominciamo la lezione, aprite al capitolo undici» tuona Finstock con aria sadica, ignorando le proteste dei miei compagni, che gli ricordano che è l'ultimo giorno. «Ma voi credete che mi piaccia venire qui ogni giorno, darvi i compiti e farvi una lavata di testa un giorno sì e l'altro pure, due volte?! Risponda lei, Stilinski»

Sbatto gli occhi, cascando in parte dalle nuvole e in parte sulla sedia nella quale mi sono appena seduto. Guardo il professore avvicinarsi e di nuovo tutti gli occhi puntati su di me, che giornata meravigliosa davvero. «Ehm... sì?» provo, ma cosa ne so io?!

Ridacchia sadico, nel solito modo in cui ci preannuncia un doppio giro di corsa di tutto il campo, per “fortificare i nostri animi e se possibile anche le gambe” altrimenti l'alternativa è prenderci a calci. «Sa una cosa, Stilinski? Ha perfettamente ragione! Io _amo_ vedervi sudare freddo sui libri, quindi ora aprite tutti al capitolo undici e... dannazione Greenberg metti via quel telefono, o te lo faccio ingoiare! Ti sarai anche fidanzato, ma ti proibisco di fraternizzare con il nemico in _mia_ presenza!!»

Tiro un sospiro di sollievo, mentre il Coach continua a fare la paternale al povero Greenberg, che però stravede così tanto per lui che dubito che si potrà mai offendere. Santo ragazzo. «Ehi... Stiles...» sento e mi arriva anche in faccia un pezzetto di carta, mi volto verso Scott seduto alla mia sinistra che si sporge verso di me. «Potresti darmi un passaggio alla clinica dopo?»

Scuoto la testa, non perché non voglia. «Non posso, non ho la macchina» gli spiego, se l'avessi mi sarei evitato qualche rogna. Mi chiede se è guasta, ma magari ...o anche no, scusa piccola mia non volevo pensare questo. Lo giuro. «È a casa, sono venuto a piedi» sussurro e mi rimetto subito composto, quando il professore si schiarisce la voce e comincia a leggere e spiegare il capitolo.

Non riesco ad evitare di guardare Scott con la coda dell'occhio, che mi osserva perplesso per poi inspirare, cosa per cui si guadagna subito un'occhiataccia. Ma deve fare il cane da tartufo proprio qui e proprio ora?! «Hai fatto la pace con Derek» e non è neanche una domanda.

«No!» sibilo comunque, fregando il suo libro e la sua penna visto che ho lasciato tutto nell'armadietto. Neanche sembra accorgersene, troppo impegnato a fare lo Sherlock Holmes dei mannari. Perché a me?

«Te lo sento addosso da stamattina» rincara, ed io vorrei chiedergli allora perché annusa l'aria _ora_ , neanche fosse scoppiato un incendio. Che cosa diavolo ci sente oltre a Derek?! «Ti sento soddisfatto» e mi parte la penna che ho in mano, come un proiettile che va a scontrarsi contro il libro del professore. Cazzo...

Guarda per terra, mentre cerco invano di nascondermi dal suo sguardo accompagnato da una risata generale. Nessuno che abbia mai una pala per sotterrarsi, nel momento del bisogno. «Stilinski, le ricordo che è economia. Non tiro con l'arco, o con la penna in questo caso e se il suo era un tentato omicidio, le consiglio la prossima volta di usare una freccia vera»

Mi gratto la testa e corro a recuperare l'inutile arma del delitto. «Lo terrò a mente» commento e torno a posto, graziato chissà per quale allineamento cosmico. Restituisco la penna a Scott e gli faccio cenno di girarsi e non guardarmi, è abbastanza inquietante e fra i due sono _io_ quello inquietante, non lui!

Ma continua a sorridere, neanche fosse arrivato Natale in anticipo e dire che lo sto anche trattando male, mi peserà sulla coscienza più tardi; cerco di non guardarlo, o di ignorarlo un po' per tutta la lezione, seguendo sì ma più che altro no, le parole del professore o ciò che c'è scritto sul libro. La mia mente è ancora _purtroppo_ in quella camera di Motel e per quanto la sola idea sia squallida, mi aggrappo a quella sensazione di calma che mi ha fatto provare dopo un po' ...senza nessuno a guardare, o a giudicare.

Salto su me stesso al tocco di una mano che decisa mi si posa sulla spalla, ed il suono della campanella di sottofondo che neanche avevo notato. Ma come è già finita la lezione?! «Andiamo amico» mi fa Scott, recuperando il libro e me, per trascinare entrambi a pranzo. Anche se dubito che al libro importi molto.

Prendo qualche cosa, con i pochi spiccioli che avevo disseminato nelle tasche in caso di emergenza e seguo mio fratello al tavolo, dove presto veniamo raggiunti da tutti gli altri. «Dannazione Stilinski, avvertimi prima di fare certe cose!» per poco non soffoco con il succo di frutta. E adesso che ho fatto?!

Mi giro a guardare Whittemore, che storce il naso e si siede accanto a Lydia che se ne sta elegantemente di fronte a me con il telefono in mano a scambiare messaggi, probabilmente con Allison che mi pare sia partita in anticipo per dove? ...Francia, se non sbaglio. Alza gli occhi su di me e sorride _malefica_. «Che cosa ho fatto?» chiedo esasperato, guardo Lahey sul punto di sedersi al mio fianco e poi fare una faccia scioccata, per prendere posto vicino a Lydia che continua a scrutarmi.

«Hai qualcosa di nuovo negli occhi Stiles» sorride e mangia un angolo del tramezzino che ha nel piatto. «Non avrai incontrato un lupo cattivo, per caso?»

Peccato, potevo suicidarmi con il succo di frutta e ho sprecato un'occasione. «No! Non ho incontrato nessuno, non ho fatto niente e ...dannazione, fatevi gli affari vostri!!» punto loro il dito minaccioso, se non fossi stato sufficientemente chiaro. Ed ovviamente ridono, mai che una mia minaccia venga presa sul serio.

Il vassoio di Danny si posa affianco al mio, mentre lui si attarda per scostare con due dita lo scollo della mia maglia. Ma che cavolo?! «Però, qualcuno ci ha dato dentro stanotte» Jackson di riflesso si soffoca con una patatina ...ah, quanto è dolce il Karma.

«Che cazzo, Danny! Sto mangiando!!» brontola quasi sul punto di vomitare, ma _quanto_ mi dispiace. E continua a brontolare per dieci minuti buoni, anche se mi è venuto il dubbio che di segni _ben_ visibili possano essercene altri, tanto da rigirarmi alla meno peggio su me stesso per vedere se trovo qualcosa.

Oltre allo sguardo di tutta la scuola addosso... «Ma allora, vi fare i fatti vostri?!!» urlo a gran voce e tempo due secondi tornano _tutti_ a mangiare, chiacchierare o più probabilmente a spettegolare su di me. Sì, papà ha ragione: so essere terrificante, se mi ci impegno.

«Lascia perdere, ne hai tre evidenti davanti e due dietro» sempre molto incoraggiante Isaac, davvero. Imploro con lo sguardo Scott di aiutarmi, di dire qualcosa...

Sorride raggiante. «Sono contento che abbiate fatto pace» no, non era questo ciò che volevo.

«Grazie, non mi sei affatto di aiuto. E non abbiamo fatto pace, ok?! Abbiamo semmai discusso e tanto, gli ho tirato addosso una lampada se ci tieni a saperlo. Ed un posacenere!» e un altro paio di cuscini che non hanno fatto una gran bella fine.

Lydia sorride ancora, con estrema _compassione_. Devo fare proprio pena allora. «Povero Stiles, ormai tutta la scuola l'ha visti. Non puoi farci niente» e questo è il momento in cui spero che se immergo la faccia nel purè di patate, esso riesca a condurmi alla morte. Come se il suicidio sociale non bastasse...

Una mano si posa comprensiva sulla mia schiena. «Avanti amico, non è la fine del mondo. E poi, sono dei gran bei segni» no, non anche Danny-bello. «Se fossi in te li sfoggerei, non penserei a coprirli» coprirli...

« _Coprirli_! Sei un genio!! Lydia, passami il tuo correttore ti prego» la scongiuro e allungo la mano per prenderlo, solo che lei alza le sopracciglia e mi guarda algida come la Regina di Cuori prima di ordinare di tagliarmi la testa. «Per piacere?» tento, inutilmente.

«E perché mai? Ti stanno così bene, sono curiosa di sapere quanti ne hai» sorride, sempre più malvagia. Oggi c'è aria di bastardaggine nell'aria, che si sta canalizzando tutta contro di me ...grazie Dio, aspetto ancora il mio stipendio _io_.

Jackson esasperato butta il panino sul vassoio e si alza. «Basta, mi è passato l'appetito» esclama e va a buttare quasi tutto ciò che gli è avanzato, seguito da Isaac e Scott, che però hanno finito.

«Non te la prendere, fratello» mi dice quest'ultimo, ma è più facile a dirsi che a farsi. Sospiro e finisco, senza neanche troppa convinzione, quello che mi è rimasto ...più o meno tutto. Sto cominciando a capire il punto di vista di Jackson, è _quasi_ un miracolo.

«Ha ragione» insiste Danny, che invece mangia tranquillo. Provo quasi un po' di invidia, mentre lo guardo finire il pasticcio nel piatto. «È solo qualche segno, a nessuno interessa fotografarti il collo e pubblicarlo su internet»

Rido, senza alcuna gioia. «Lo dici tu» a quanto pare c'è a chi piace riprendermi, più volte e da diverse angolazioni. Lui continua a sorridere, o a ridere sotto i baffi divertito e alla fine si alza anche lui.

«Beh, in quel caso non ci vuole niente a rintracciarlo» mi da un'altra pacca sulla spalla e si allontana. Lo seguo con lo sguardo e per farlo per poco non casco dalla panca, con gli occhi sbarrati e la voglia di urlare. Cos'è che ha detto?!

Guardo Lydia e non sono l'unico ad aver pensato la stessa cosa. «Cazzo» impreco e continuo, alzandomi di tutta fretta e inciampando un paio di volte su me stesso, mentre cerco prima con lo sguardo Mahealani che trovo, sul punto di sparire oltre la porta della mensa. «Danny, Danny, Danny!» lo afferro per un braccio e lo placco quasi, o faccio cadere. Rimaniamo in piedi per chissà qualche motivo, che non mi interessa in questo momento.

«Che c'è?!» mi chiede. C'è che sono stato un _idiota_ , ma nel modo più totale! Come cazzo ho fatto a non pensare subito a questa soluzione?! Che deficiente, stupido, cretino... «Si può sapere perché diavolo mi stai insultando ora?»

Sgrano gli occhi. «Eh?! Ah no, lo stavo dicendo a me» rido nervoso, ma ha tutti i diritti di guardarmi male. Devo proprio smetterla di pensare ad alta voce. «Danny, ti prego ascoltami un minuto. Non è che per caso, magari, è ancora valida la proposta dell'altro giorno? Perché ho _davvero_ bisogno di te»

 

*******

 

Silenzio. Ecco ciò che sento, nei film almeno quando capita c'è una probabilità piuttosto alta che esso venga seguito dal verso di un grillo, giusto per sottolineare l'imbarazzo della situazione; ma la mia vita non è un film, al massimo una serie televisiva gestita da un sadico bastardo, che però non metterà mai un grillo in scena su cui io possa scatenare un po' sano stress non so... lanciandogli contro qualcosa come ha fatto Pinocchio. No, è solo un lungo, imbarazzante, ed anche piuttosto snervante _silenzio_.

Che Danny non sembra intenzionato a spezzare, se non facendo scorrere lo sguardo da me, a Derek e poi a Lydia come per aver maggiore conferma. «Seriamente?» chiede, ed annuisco. «Quindi mi state dicendo che voi... e poi...»

«Sì, penso di averti detto tutto e di non aver tralasciato niente. Giusto? Non ho tralasciato niente mi pare, credo» guardo Derek per avere una conferma, ma lui si limita a giudicarmi con le sopracciglia. Anche loro, come lui, sono proprio la simpatia oggi e dire che gli ho anche trovato una soluzione. Ne voleva una? Bene, eccola! O eccolo, dipende uno da come si rigira la frase.

Torno a guardare Danny, che nel frattempo da seduto si è chinato su se stesso e sta quasi nascondendo il viso fra le mani e trema, in maniera impercettibile. Mi avvicino veloce chiedendogli se sta bene, ci manca solo che mi caschi a terra agonizzante. «S-sì... io sto... mmfh...» singhiozza due o tre volte, prima di lasciarsi andare a quella che sembra una risata. Avrei dovuto capirlo.

«Guarda che non c'è niente da ridere! Non è uno scherzo!!» esclamo e mi allontano, offeso e non poco. Peccato che lui rida ancora più forte, con tanto di lacrime agli occhi che si asciuga.

«Lo confesso, pensavo che saresti resistito molto meno» commenta Lydia, che guardo esasperato. Non mi è per niente d'aiuto, affatto.

Derek invece si limita a sospirare e a guardarci male, leggendogli negli occhi tutta la sua insofferenza. «Potresti anche dire qualcosa, lo sai?» gli faccio, ma scrolla le spalle e si appoggia di più contro la porta.

«E perché? Questa _idea_ è stata tua in fondo» tira le labbra, bastardo. Grazie tante per la fiducia, è un amante, ragazzo o fidanzato... insomma, _quello che è_ davvero splendido.

«Scusa amico, ma...» prova Danny a riprendersi, con poco successo. «È solo che tu... lui... insomma lui, diamine _ci credo_ che lo vogliano riprendere. Ma _tu_!» mi indica e torna a ridere.

Sposto lo sguardo sulla mazza da baseball vicino alla porta, accarezzando l'idea di usarla, ma scaccio il pensiero. Sarà per la prossima volta. «Sì, grazie tante per la comprensione. Lo so di non essere... beh, _lui_!» ed indico Derek, che mi guarda truce. Non è una novità. «Solo che ci sono _anche io_ in quei video, quindi se potessimo tornare al problema originale. _Per piacere_?»

Li imploro guardandoli _tutti_ , nessuno escluso. Danny ci impiega altri due minuti per frenare le risate e contenerle in qualcosa di vagamente simile ad un ridacchiare a labbra strette, che viene ucciso da un ringhio di Derek. Già visibilmente stufo di questo incontro. «Puoi fare qualcosa allora?» tuona, a braccia conserte verso Danny, che torna apparentemente serio.

«Io, sì... credo si possa fare qualcosa. Ma avrei bisogno di vedere il sito» risponde e annuisco, avvicinandomi per accendere il computer e aprirgli la pagina di quel dannato sito che inizia ad analizzare, compresa la lista dei video. «Posso? Sarei curioso di...» ed indica.

« _No_ » sbotta secco Derek, come se non bastasse la mia occhiataccia. Danny alza le mani in segno di resa. «Puoi fare, sì o no qualcosa?» continua l'Alpha, a cui per un attimo gli brillano gli occhi di rosso. Che Danny per fortuna non coglie, essendosi già voltato.

Alle sue spalle gesticolo ad Hale indicandogli gli occhi, la bocca e anche le mani se serve, facendogli segno che _no_ : ogni gesto, approccio e pensiero ferino e licantropesco di sorta è assolutamente bandito, in caso di ospiti come oggi. O quella è la porta! Derek per tutta risposta alza un sopracciglio, quello antipatico e posso leggervi sopra in tutta la sua chiarezza, il suo “idiota” quotidiano ...sì, grazie. Anche io lo amo molto.

Lydia esasperata alza gli occhi al cielo e si alza, dandomi una leggera pacca di rimprovero sul braccio. E adesso che cosa ho fatto?! Ha cominciato Derek e glielo indico, ma lui rincara con uno scappellotto. «Ehi!!» esclamo, distraendo Danny che si volta. «Ehi... _allora_ , trovato qualcosa di interessante? Un indirizzo, un nome, una faccia. Impronte digitali, che quelle non guastano mai»

«In questo caso ti serve il supporto della polizia, ma no, non penso sia il caso. Vero?» mi guarda e sorride divertito, a differenza mia. No, decisamente _non_ è il caso. «Comunque credo di aver trovato qualcosa, non è stato facile ma penso di essere riuscito ad identificare il numero e la provenienza dell'IP»

«Bene, dicci dove si trova allora» ordina Derek, che si china e appoggia di più sulla scrivania.

«Non posso, devo ancora localizzarlo»

«Allora _fallo_ » ringhia, ed è il mio turno di pestare il piede a Derek. Mi mostra i denti, ma non li muta, conscio che abbiamo occhi estranei che ci scrutano, un motivo in più per non fare l'Alpha.

«Ignorali Danny, sono peggio dei bambini quando litigano» interviene Lydia, anche a dividerci fisicamente, spostandomi letteralmente dall'altro lato della sedia. «Trovato qualcosa di interessante, prima che ad uno di loro venga un colpo di testa o un esaurimento nervoso?»

Ridacchia Mahaelani e digita un codice, che ne crea altri a rotazione e va avanti così finché non si ferma, dopo circa un minuto; a quel punto Danny batte ancora le dita sulla tastiera e sullo schermo si apre una foto satellitare della zona che circonda Beacon Hills, seguito da una finestra più piccola con dei dati in alto sulla destra. «Trovato. Qui troverete il computer da dove sono partiti i video» evidenzia l'indirizzo, che riconosco subito come coordinate. Coordinate familiari, come questa immagine...

Afferro veloce lo schermo e lo volto meglio verso di me, scansando quasi male Danny. «Non ci credo» mi passo le mani sul viso e trattengo a stento un'imprecazione.

 

IP Location FOUND!

Long: 35.233009

Lat: -84.153297

 

«Conosci questo posto?» mi chiede, preoccupato. Annuisco e sinceramente avrei voluto di gran lunga non conoscerlo, lancio un rapido sguardo a Derek e noto la sua mascella contrarsi, come le sue mani che si chiudono a pugno per nascondere le unghie innaturalmente lunghe.

«È un posto dove andavo a giocare da bambino» mento, per non dire altro. Fra tutti i posti, i luoghi e le persone non abbiamo mai pensato di controllare sotto casa Hale, specie dopo quel che è successo con Kate.

Soffia Derek arrabbiato, allontanandosi da noi verso la porta. Lo raggiungo un attimo prima che la varchi, bloccandogli l'uscita a meno che non voglia passare su di me e dal suo sguardo _potrebbe_ farlo. «Spostati Stiles» mi ordina, ma non lo lascio passare. «Fatti. Da. Parte»

«No. Ora sappiamo da dove è partito, giusto?! Bene, possiamo pensare a qualcosa o un piano» gli ricordo, ma questo non lo ferma dall'afferrarmi per un braccio. Riesco a fare un minino di resistenza, non molta perché esce dalla stanza. «Aspetta!!» gli urlo e mi piazzo sulle scale, davanti a lui.

«Ti ho detto di spostarti ragazzino» mi intima ancora, ma allargo le braccia. Se vuole davvero passare dovrà spingermi e potrebbe anche ammazzarmi, dato che cadrei probabilmente di testa, visto anche la mia solita fortuna. Quindi no, non mi sposto! «Perché devi sempre complicare tutto?» mi chiede serio col viso ad un soffio dal mio, da riuscire a sentire il suo respiro.

«Sto cercando di farti ragionare, non puoi andare lì semplicemente e distruggere tutto. Dimentichi ancora che non sappiamo chi ci ha fatto _questo_?!» insisto, stanco. Di litigare, di questa storia e dei suoi ennesimi colpi di testa.

«Oh, credimi so bene _chi_ è» mi dice e sgrano gli occhi. «E anche tu lo sapresti, se solo facessi funzionare la testa» mi colpisce di nuovo la nuca e stavolta fa anche più male.

Rifletto sulle sue parole, ma l'unica cosa a cui riesco a pensare è l'ultima infelice visita alla villa. Ma in quell'occasione c'erano tutti, anche... «Peter!» mi schiaffo la mano sulla faccia. Come ho fatto a non pensarci?! «Ora ha senso quella chiacchierata» commento fra me e me.

«Quale chiacchierata?» ringhia e mi afferra il braccio.

Poso le mani sul suo petto e mi guardo indietro, non ho nessuna intenzione di cadere e di morire _ora_. «Ok, ragazzone non c'è bisogno di tenermi così. Mi stanno venendo le vertigini e sono leggermente in equilibrio...» ringhia. «Va bene! Hai ragione, come sempre più o meno. Comunque non era niente, o almeno credevo, non ci avevi spiato?»

Ricordo chiaramente _lui_ che ci ha interrotto con un ringhio, tremendo. «No. Ora parla» scandisce secco, stringendo la presa sul braccio che inizia a far male.

«Non era niente, mi diceva che ti piaceva la... marmellata, credo. Spalmata, se non sbaglio. Era una discussione imbarazzante e non ricordo perché, chiaro?!» esclamo e provo a spingerlo di nuovo su, verso la mia camera. Lontano dalle scale, possibilmente.

Riesco a trascinarlo o spingerlo e solo perché me lo permette, di questo ne sono ben cosciente, verso la porta di camera dove ci attendono e guardano Lydia e Danny in piedi; entrambi con un sorriso malizioso, che evito di guardare con tutte le mie forze, imbarazzato per la pessima scenetta a cui hanno assistito. Peccato che fra me e questo bestione sia normale amministrazione.

Richiudo la porta di camera solo quando sono sicuro che tutti siano entrati. «Quindi è stato Peter, perché la cosa non mi stupisce?» esordisce per prima Lydia, riprendendo posto sul letto.

«Lo conosci?» chiede Danny e vorrei sinceramente evitare di rispondergli, ecco perché dietro le sue spalle faccio cenno con la testa e le mani, a Lydia di stare zitta.

«È mio zio» e grazie tante Derek, ma che bravo sourwolf complimenti. «Crea qualche problema?» chiede fulminando il povero Danny con lo sguardo, che deglutisce e scuote la testa.

«Dev'essere una persona interessante» commenta e alzo le spalle.

Certo, se gli stai a un centinaio di chilometri di distanza... _forse_ , ma fisicamente ammetto che è un bell'uomo, anche se inquietante quando sorride. Penso, o almeno credo visto che mi guardano tutti e chi anche _molto male_. «L'ho appena detto a voce alta, vero?» no, oggi non è la mia giornata. Non che le ultime settimane siano andate meglio.

Derek non dice altro e si riavvia verso la porta, ma stavolta sono preparato. Mi sono tenuto vicino e ho afferrato la mazza da baseball, in caso debba intervenire con la forza _misera_ che ho, ma è comunque qualcosa. «Fermi. Tutti e due!» tuona Lydia, frapponendosi fra di noi. «Tu, posa quella mazza o te la faccio ingoiare. E _tu_ , in quell'angolo lontano dalla finestra, forza» indica la poltrona girevole e borbotta qualcosa sulla stupidità maschile.

«Io...» inizio, ma mi zittisce con lo sguardo. Chiudo la bocca e mi sento come quando mio padre da piccolo mi metteva in punizione, dopo aver rovesciato, o distrutto qualche cosa.

Quando poi entrambi, di controvoglia, le ubbidiamo e solo per quieto vivere; torna sul letto, dove si accomoda con tutta _calma_. «Ora, se volete ascoltarmi potrei avere un'idea che accontenterebbe entrambi. Ma dipende, da _quanto_ siete disposti a spingervi pur di vendicarvi» e guarda Derek, che si lascia sfuggire un sorriso sottile.

«C'è bisogno di chiederlo?» replica e lo stesso sorriso viene condiviso da Lydia, quanto basta per avvertire un brivido di freddo ed eccitazione percorrermi la schiena. Perché la cosa mi piace, ed allo stesso tempo _non_ mi piace per niente, ma tutti e tre abbiamo un conto in sospeso con quell'uomo.

Prendo un respiro profondo e mi passo due dita sul setto nasale, poi sugli occhi. Me ne pentirò, me lo sento. «Che cosa hai in mente?» le chiedo e rivolge il suo sorriso su di me, serafica e malvagia al tempo stesso. Sì, già me ne pento.

«Danny, che programmi hai per stasera?» si rivolge a lui, che finora se n'è stato in silenzio ad osservarci.

Ci pensa un secondo e scrolla le spalle. «Pensavo di andare al Jungle, a ballare» e non solo, scommetto. Ma me lo tengo per me, invidiandolo solo un poco.

«Porta con te Stiles» no, aspetta. Cosa?! Guardo Lydia come se fosse impazzita, che centro io adesso con quel posto? Ok, forse viste le mie ultime novità in campo sentimentale, non sarebbe poi così strano, però non significa niente. Non posso neanche bere lì dentro! «Potrebbe fargli bene. Ballare, distrarsi...»

Accentua il sorriso da gatta, ed un altro brivido percorre la mia schiena, mentre espone il resto dell'idea e del concetto che ha di _distrazione_. E devo darle ragione, l'idea di uscire non è poi così male.

 


	8. Prima del via

 

** **

 

Se c'è una cosa che non ho mai capito, è la percezione del tempo. Molti dicono che è influenzata da ciò che una persona sta facendo in quel determinato momento, se interessa o meno, il tempo può volare o andare molto lentamente; anche se questo a livello scientifico non ha senso, le lancette non corrono più velocemente, scandiscono i secondi sempre allo stesso ritmo. Per me è solo una questione di attenzione, che da sempre è un problema.

Come a scuola, fino a tre giorni fa quando c'era sentivo i giorni scorrere veloci o lenti a secondo della mia concentrazione, o dei pensieri che facevo uno dopo l'altro come una catena che scorre e si dirama in altre più piccole o grosse. Ma adesso è un po' diverso, il tempo è corso così veloce da chiedermi come ho fatto a non accorgermene, mentre controllo di nuovo lo schermo del cellulare in cerca di una risposta che non penso riuscirà a dare. «Vuoi continuare a guardarlo per molto?»

Sussulto alla domanda e metto via il telefono, con uno sbuffo che non mi disturbo a nascondere. «E se così fosse?!» replico, con un sorriso irriverente che sono certo vorrebbe togliermi a suon di schiaffi. Che lupo simpatico. «Guardavo la data di oggi» sospiro alla sua occhiataccia, recuperando le patatine che ho nascosto nel cruscotto.

«È un giorno come un altro» mi dice e concordo, a parte i tre giorni che sono passati dalla nostra piccola riunione in camera mia, di cui non mi sono minimamente accorto. Ma sono dettagli.

«Quindi...» inizio allora, per coprire il silenzio che si sta _di nuovo_ creando, non certo a causa mia. Volto appena lo sguardo alla mia sinistra. «Eccoci ancora qui, nascosti in macchina come in un appostamento di un telefilm anni sessanta o settanta, dipende. Mai visto Starsky e Hutch?»

«Starsky e Hutch» ripete, piatto. Guardando male prima me e poi la manciata di patatine, che porto alla bocca. Ma tanto è inutile fare il lupo brontolone, ho avuto il suo _benestare_ per portarle con me, solo a patto che non sporcarsi la macchina e finora, credo di essere stato abbastanza bravo; e se non avesse notato è tardi e ho saltato la cena per essere qui, quindi con _quasi_ diciassette anni, ho tutto il diritto di avere fame a quest'ora.

«Shi, fherto. Fhafki e Hufhch. Maih, fifhto?» chiedo, a bocca piena. Posso leggere tutta la sua _disapprovazione_ nello sguardo, lo immaginavo. Ingoio e ci bevo dietro dell'acqua, prima di continuare. «Ho capito, devo tenere questa conversazione da solo. Allora...» mi schiarisco la voce. «“ _Sì, certo che l'ho visto. Facevano sempre le repliche quando ero piccolo, Stiles. Ma sono più il tipo da Supercar_ ”. Oh, davvero? Non l'avrei mai detto dalla tua auto. “ _Ci sono tante cose che non ti dico_ ”. Tranquillo, per quello ci sono sempre le tue sopracciglia... ecco sì, come adesso!»

Le indico e avvicino il dito ad esse, per poi allontanarlo. Ho come l'impressione che anche loro siano capaci di mordere, proprio come il loro padrone. «Sai, sto rivalutando l'idea di fare uno spuntino» appunto.

«Se vuoi un consiglio spassionato: non sono un ottimo pasto. Sono 66 kg di ossa fragili e sarcasmo, non troveresti niente da rosicchiare» gli consiglio avvicinandomi, per prudenza mica per altro, allo sportello della macchina. Non si sa mai, si può sempre aver bisogno di una via di fuga.

Specialmente da uno che ti si avvicina in questo modo, proprio come un predatore pronto ad attaccare, con lo sguardo che mira dritto alla sua gola su cui soffia il suo respiro caldo, capace di stordirmi ogni volta. «Credimi, troverei sicuramente _qualcosa_ » sussurra e posa le labbra nel punto in cui scorre il sangue, che va sempre più veloce.

Solo qualche secondo, per poi allontanarsi e tornare al suo posto di guida, come se nulla fosse successo, anzi mi strappa anche il pacchetto di patatine di mano. Sufficiente a farmi riprendere, ed arrossire in maniera pietosa. «Ehi! Ridammele!!» esclamo, ma le allontana da me.

«Non eri tu, quello per il cibo salutare?» mi chiede bastardo, mangiando quella che dovrebbe essere la _mia_ cena. Mi metto in ginocchio sul sedile e mi allungo verso di lui per prenderle, lurido bastardo, ma fra tutti i lupi con cui potevo andarmi a incasinare la vita ho scelto proprio lui?!

La prova vivente che Stiles Stilinski è un _vero_ masochista. «Quello è per mio padre, non posso certo mangiare queste cose davanti a lui, non sono così crudele! E... e dannazione, dammi il pacchetto!!» mi lancio quasi verso di lui, finendo semi sdraiato sulle sue gambe, in parte sul cambio che contro il costato fa un male del diavolo e in parte al mio posto.

Dovrebbero progettare auto più comode. «Ne saresti capace» commenta con un ghigno, restituendomi _finalmente_ il mio pacchetto di patatine. Che tengo al petto, proteggendolo mentre affondo le mani e prendo una generosa manciata.

«Shi, ne fhono caphafiffimo. Non fhenfarmi, ladhro dhi phatatineh!» rispondo e gli lancio uno sguardo di fuoco, con la bocca ancora piena. Continuo a mangiare in silenzio, allontanando da lui il sacchetto per precauzione, finché non resto con solo la busta in mano e una sete pazzesca. «Acqua! Acqua, acqua...»

La cerco nel cruscotto, ma non la trovo. Deve essermi caduta prima durante la colluttazione, se così possiamo chiamarla, era più una “presa di posizione con interessi”. «Non dovevi mangiarle tutte» mi rimprovera, ma non mi sembra proprio il momento di fare il salutista.

«Sta zitto! Tu me ne hai mangiate un bel po' prima» sbotto e torno alla ricerca, anche se non sembra esserci sotto il mio sedile o in quelli dietro. E di certo non può essere scappata fuori, è rimasto sempre tutto chius- ...no, ti prego no. «Ehm, sourwolf puoi allargare le gambe?»

Mi lancia un'occhiataccia. «Dovresti affinare i tuoi approcci, ragazzino»

«Eh?! ... _oh_ , ma che cosa hai capito? La bottiglietta è finita dalla tua parte, genio!» non sto arrossendo, non sto arrossendo. Dannazione, _non_ sto arrossendo! Quante volte l'abbiamo fatto io e lui? Ecco, troppe e quindi _mi proibisco_ di arrossire come una dannata ragazzina dell'ottocento. «Dai allargale» lo imploro.

«Ne sei sicuro?» eh, ma allora lo fa apposta! Lo fulmino con lo sguardo e mi butto sulle sue gambe, ma le tiene strette e la mia faccia si scontra contro la sua coscia.

Alzo lo sguardo verso di lui, piuttosto irritato. «Ti diverti, vero?»

«Più di quanto immagini» ed ecco quel sorrisetto snervante, Made in Hale. La bastardaggine, è una componente essenziale all'interno del loro DNA, ne sono certo.

Però dopo cinque minuti che provo a cercare, senza successo mi sollevo e sbatto la testa contro il volante; che mi costringe giù ancora, a pronunciare solo _belle_ parole contro chi ha progettato questa auto. «E non ridere tu!» ordino a Derek, che si limita a tirare le labbra in una linea sottile. Guarda che lo so, dentro di te ti stai divertendo come un pazzo a tutte le mie sventure. «Sei un pessimo fidanzato» borbotto e torno al mio posto.

E il silenzio si fa più pesante di prima. «Lo sono?» chiede e non so davvero cosa rispondergli. Mi rannicchio solo vicino allo sportello, con le braccia incrociate e lo sguardo fuori, per evitare il suo.

Non ci avevo mai pensato, in realtà. Ci frequentiamo da qualche tempo e ora che anche gli altri lo sanno, nella versione peggiore, non ci siamo detti altro. «Non lo so, credo. Forse» sussurro e mi stringo alla felpa ...ed ecco _di nuovo_ il silenzio, quasi mi mancava lo confesso. Forse è meglio se guardo fuori, nel parcheggio dove ci siamo fermati, a luci spente in attesa di una sola chiamata. «Non mi piace questa idea» confesso.

Non che non mi piaccia la vendetta, mi piace molto, specialmente se non è rivolta verso di me. È tutto l'insieme che non mi piace, è come una partita a carte in cui il tuo turno sembra non arrivare mai.

Sento il suo respiro pesante, che rilascia. « _Niente_ da quando è iniziata questa storia ti piace, Stiles» per quieto vivere mi limito a voltarmi, anche se certe volte vorrei davvero prenderlo a schiaffi. Anzi senza _certe volte_ , poi sarei io quello con da una pessima influenza sulla gente...

«E mi puoi biasimare?!» esclamo e no, non può. «Non ci sono ne lupi, ne umani pazzi, ne uno stormo di scimmie volanti e streghe che si sciolgono con l'acqua. Solo uno zio bastardo, il tuo di preciso, che si è messo a giocare al regista con... lo sai» _noi_.

Come può piacermi, tutto ciò?

Cerco i suoi occhi, serio e arrabbiato. Tutta questa storia mi sta facendo impazzire e non sono l'unico, siamo in due _qui_ e non ne possiamo più, non dormiamo più e se lo facciamo non sono sonni tranquilli. «Non piace neanche a me» e gli credo. Ma vorrei tanto, che questo riuscisse a bastarmi.

Stanco torno composto sul mio sedile, con lo sguardo verso un edificio poco lontano davanti a noi, illuminato e da dove si percepisce parecchio movimento. «Non mi piace neanche che sia lì, _da sola_ » per niente e non ci posso neanche fare niente, per il momento. Solo attendere.

Dovrò riguardarmi qualche telefilm poliziesco, per capire cosa ci fosse di così bello in un appostamento.

«È capace di cavarsela da sola» mi ricorda, ed è vero. Non è da sottovalutare, lo so bene. «...e se ci sono problemi, lo sentirò» continua e mi sfugge un sorriso, fra il _grazie_ e l'isterico.

Rivolgo di nuovo gli occhi al locale e mi ripeto, ancora una volta, di non essere _totalmente_ pessimista. «D'accordo» rispondo, anche se prego che quel cellulare suoni e in fretta. Odio dover stare qui, in attesa prima del _via_ , come lo sparo che segna l'inizio di una corsa.

Lo riprendo in mano, ma per mia sfortuna non ho nessun potere tecnopatico, che potrebbe indurre questo telefono a suonare prima del previsto. «Stiles» mi richiama Derek e distratto mugugno appena una risposta. «Cosa è successo in discoteca l'altra sera?»

La sento, la pressione del sangue che scende, in picchiata ...di bene in meglio, si dice. «L'altra sera? Quella sera?» chiedo e corruccia lo sguardo, severo. «Sì, _quella_ sera. Oh beh, ecco...»

 

*******

 

Essere o non essere... qui, ad esempio. Potevo starmene a casa, darmi improvvisamente malato, fingere un incidente che mi costringeva al letto dolorante tanto che persino mia nonna dall'Oregon sarebbe scesa, ad assistere il suo povero nipotino. E invece no, eccomi qui in mezzo ad un sacco di gente, un timbro dal disegno equivoco sulla mano sinistra e una serie di luci colorate ad intermittenza sparate tutte intorno, a ritmo della musica di turno. Guardo Danny al mio fianco, perfettamente a suo agio, mentre io non so se muovermi a ritmo di musica e lasciarmi andare nella mischia o ubriacarmi, come se non avessi un fegato a cui pensare. «Andiamo, sciogliti. Non è certo la prima volta che vieni qui» mi dice con una pacca sulla spalla.

«Sì, ma allora...» “...eravamo impegnati a dare la caccia a quel coglione del tuo migliore amico, che si era erroneamente mutato in una lucertola, con il complesso del Giustiziere della Notte” ...no, meglio di no. «È stata una visita breve» molto breve, intensa. Ed anche potenzialmente letale, per _lui_ e questo è molto meglio non dirlo.

«Rilassati. Stasera hai la licenza di svagarti, no?!» ride e mi trascina, in effetti è vero. Potrei divertirmi, ballare e... che diavolo, chi se ne frega di tutto il resto. Voglio divertirmi! Ne ho tutto il diritto, alla faccia di quel sourwolf e delle sue occhiatacce!! Che parli con il mio avvocato dopo.

Circondo con un braccio le spalle di Danny e sorrido. «Sai una cosa?! Hai ragione! E so già da dove cominciare» mi guardo attorno e... no, neanche quello, no quella è la postazione del DJ. Ah, bingo! «Una birra prego!» esclamo al barista, sedendomi su uno sgabello con un salto. Gli sorrido angelico, per quanto lo possa essere, ho sempre sentito due piccole corna sotto i capelli in realtà.

Mi squadra e mi lancia una occhiataccia. «Quanti anni hai?» mi chiede e mi ritengo personalmente offeso. Ehi, sono un bravo ragazzo _io_!

«Ventuno appena compiuti, non si vede? I capelli corti mi fanno sembrare più giovane, ma li sto facendo crescere, guardi» chino il capo come prova, ma continua a squadrarmi male. Ma chi è? Un lontano parente di Derek Hale, oppure andavano a scuola insieme?! «Andiamo, una birra piccina. Sarò bravo, la bevo qui, ballo un pochino...» altra occhiataccia di sbieco, ci risiamo. «Una Coca, vero?» sospiro e lui annuisce soddisfatto, servendomi la _nuova_ ordinazione a dispetto del mio sbuffo. Lo odio. «Però non è giusto, diglielo anche tu Danny-bello!» prendo un sorso e mi volto verso il mio amico, che se la ride neanche troppo velatamente.

Ottimo, può ritenersi cancellato dalla mia lista per gli auguri di Natale.

«Non te la prendere, sarà per la prossima volta. Fra qualche anno» grazie, avevo proprio bisogno di _supporto_ morale. Prendo un altro po' di Coca-Cola, mi ritengo personalmente offeso e si è appena giocato anche gli auguri per l'Anno Nuovo. «Ehi Nick, puoi darmi un _Sex on the Beach_?» e Compleanno, Pasqua...

Ma... eh, no questo non lo accetto! Minaccio il barista con lo sguardo, ma vengo bellamente ignorato da questo. «Certo dolcezza, lo sai. Quando vuoi» come scusa?! Guardo male Danny, poi il barista, puoi di nuovo Danny e poi di nuovo _Nick_ , ed ha anche la sfacciataggine di fargli l'occhiolino!

«Ehi! Io ti ho chiesto una birra e niente, mentre a lui dai un cocktail con... non ho la minima idea di cosa ci sia lì dentro, ma dubito che siano caramelle solubili!!» lo sgrido e mentalmente lo riduco a pezzettini, per poi dare fuoco ad ognuno di quei pezzettini. «E tu?! Potresti anche offrirmi qualcosa!» accuso il mio forse ormai ex-amico.

«Mi dispiace Stiles, ma non sei il mio tipo» ok, togliamo il _forse_. Sapevo che frequentare Jackson così a lungo avrebbe portato a delle conseguenze, non mi aspettavo che proprio ora nel _momento del bisogno_ si sarebbero manifestate. E dire che nutrivo grandi speranze in lui. «Ti ricordo che sono qui accanto a te» picchietta sulla mia spalla.

Ed io devo ricordarmi di riguardare il filtro testa-bocca, uno di questi giorni. «Non vuol dire, mi stai condannando ad una serata di analcolici. Sei crudele» e ride, io invece vorrei piangere. «Non c'è nessuno qui che offre un _Sex on the Beach_ anche a me?!» mi lamento a gran voce, aiutato anche dalla musica che copre un po' il mio...

«Se vuoi te lo offro io, un piccolo viaggio in macchina e ti porto in tutte le spiagge che vuoi, _tesoro_ » è un sussurro all'orecchio, seguito dal profumo intenso di alcool e fumo che mi rigira forte lo stomaco.

Scatto di lato e per poco non cado dallo sgabello, o su Danny che mi afferra per il rotto della cuffia. « _No_!» esclamo, forse due o tre ottave sopra. Ci mancavano i maniaci ubriachi. «No, grazie. Non vede?! Ho la mia bella Coca, bella e buona e uno sgabello. E... _oh_ , ma quanto si è fatto tardi! Devo proprio and- ... _sì_ , può togliere di grazia le sue mani dai miei fianchi? Se non le dispiace» provo a scacciarlo, ma sento le sue dita arrivare ovunque e insieme a loro, anche un principio di attacco di panico.

«In realtà sì, un bel viso da cucciolo come il tuo è difficile da trovare» e si sporge, troppo. Ed io mi allontano, sempre più indietro, con le mani sul suo petto che spingono via o almeno è quello il piano; piano che fallisce nel momento in cui riesce a posare la sua bocca sulla mia, che per la sorpresa schiudo in un urlo che soffoca in un bacio che _non_ voglio.

Lo spingo via e stavolta cado davvero, a terra, con la mano sulla bocca e il cuore a mille per il rifiuto che sento al solo sapore delle sue labbra sulle mie, del suo corpo vicino al mio; stringo le dita d'istinto, in un disperato tentativo di non rimettere di stomaco, mentre un mix di alcolici e di erba appena fumata me lo rigira dolorosamente. Poco faccio caso al dopo, guardando con occhio passivo un paio di persone allontanare quell'uomo fino a sparire. «Stiles, tutto bene?» mi sento chiedere. Mi volto verso Danny e lo guardo, forse gli ho anche risposto ma non lo so, mi sento confuso. «Tieni, bevi. È acqua» mi allunga un bicchiere che prendo e tiro giù tutto d'un sorso, se serve a togliere il sapore di quel tizio dalla mia bocca.

«A-ancora» chiedo e allungo il bicchiere al barista ...Nick, se non sbaglio. Che adesso non mi sembra più _così_ antipatico, non mentre me ne offre un altro senza pensarci.

«Succede la prima volta» mi dice e non capisco, ma continua. «Baciare uno che ha appena fumato _qualcosa_ , se non si è abituati. Fa girare la testa» fosse solo il fumo il problema, quello sembrava appena uscito da una distilleria.

Cerco il mio bicchiere di Coca, ma non lo trovo finché l'occhio non mi cade a terra. Devo averlo urtato senza rendermene conto... «Scusa» e indico giù basso, mi fa un cenno che va tutto ok, poi me ne passa un altro.

«Offro io» e fa anche a me l'occhiolino, da sfuggirmi una risata. Ok, nella scala della simpatia ha recuperato un po', potrei anche evitare di dargli fuoco alla fine. «Portalo nell'Arena, Danny. Che poi gli passa» ho cambiato idea, un po' di fuoco non può fare che bene.

«Cosa? Dove mi vuoi portare? Lì?!» ed indico la pista da ballo. «No, no. Io in quel casino non ci vado, non adesso ...non è che potresti correggermi la Coca con qualcosa di forte, eh?! Nick, giusto?» chiedo invece e allungo il bicchiere.

Lui alza la mano e fa cadere nella bibita uno spicchio di limone, avevo detto qualcosa di _forte_. «Giusto» e ha anche il coraggio di dirmelo con un sorrisetto. Lo odio, è definitivo.

«Senti, non è che sei parente ad un certo Derek? Andreste davvero d'amore e d'accordo voi due» gli faccio presente, con sguardo sottile e indagatole. Lui mi ride anche in faccia, mentre Danny mi tira via dal bancone.

«Andiamo amico, ci vediamo Nick» lo saluta e io ripeto la seconda parte, con tanto di segno da “ti tengo d'occhio”, che gli fa scuotere solo la testa. Mai nessuno che mi prende sul serio, ma perché?! «Dovresti essere contento, in quindici minuti hai già fatto conquiste»

Sì certo, _conquiste_. «Ma quali? Ho solo attirato un pervertito ubriaco, ed anche drogato. Questo non è certo il genere di conquiste di cui potermi vantare» e finisco tutto d'un sorso la bibita _corretta_ al limone. Almeno mi ha rimesso a posto lo stomaco, glielo concedo.

«Beh, non direi. Su qualcuno hai fatto colpo» mi guardo intorno, ma non vedo tanta gente fissa a guardarmi, più che altro è Danny che guardano, non certo me. Devo proprio lasciarmi crescere per bene i capelli, ed anche fare un po' di esercizi.

Mi giro ancora un po' e noto il barista, squadrarmi. «No» non ci credo.

«E invece sì» e ride, divertito.

«Allora ha un pessimo modo di _flirtare_ con qualcuno» esclamo e incrocio le braccia al petto. Neanche chi mi trova carino mi ha offerto qualcosa di superiore ad un grado, è deprimente. «Ora sì che mi andrebbe quella birra»

Anche due, o tre. Un'intera confezione non sarebbe poi così sgradita, forse stasera potrei fare un pensierino sulla bottiglia che papà tiene da parte per i casi _speciali_. Quelli che ti fanno solo venire voglia di berci sopra, ed anche tanto e ultimamente ce ne sono stati anche troppi. «Pensa che sei già impegnato e con un ragazzo che qui _tutti_ ti invidierebbero. Comunque guarda laggiù!» seguo con lo sguardo la direzione dove punta il dito, verso l'ingresso. E sorrido, finalmente la fortuna sta tornando a girare.

 

*******

 

«...niente. Tutto normale» rispondo e guardo fuori, con insistenza. È proprio buio, non me ne ero proprio accorto, poi il parcheggio è pieno, strano che ci siano tante auto per un semplice aperitivo, a meno che non si ceni anche lì in quel locale, dovrei andarci un giorno. Oh ma guarda, quel cespuglio all'angolo prima non lo avevo notato. «Che cosa è quello, alloro? No, mi sembra che ci siano delle bacche strane, o qualcosa di simile. Credo siano velen-»

« _Stiles_ » ringhia e sì, ok. Sto zitto. Mi limito a recuperare qualche briciola di patatina rimasta sul fondo del sacchetto, buono e concentrato specialmente a non guardarlo mentre mi guarda male, ed ha tutte le ragioni per farl-

«Oh, cazzo!» mollo tutto sul retro e mi lancio giù basso, semi-sdraiandomi sulle gambe di Derek, che sussulta e mi squadra forse anche peggio di prima, chiedendomi che mi prende. «Shh, silenzio! Fai il disinvolto!!»

«Il _disinvolto_?! Con te qui, con la faccia immersa fra le mie gambe?» ah, bene. Detta così non può che suonare male. « _Stiles_ » mi riprende, ed io gli faccio ancora cenno di fare silenzio.

«Abbassa la voce, c'è una volante della polizia che sta passando» bisbiglio e gli indico il finestrino, non è che mi diverta a stare così nascosto.

«Non mi pare un buon motivo per gettarsi giù così, comunque fai pure. È il modo migliore per _non_ attirare l'attenzione» gli do un pugno, o qualcosa di vagamente simile, sul polpaccio e rido con _estrema_ e _sincera_ enfasi.

«Divertente, davvero sourwolf. Sto cominciando a pensare che la mia vicinanza stia dando i suoi frutti, ma non sia mai che un seme di sarcasmo sia entrato attraverso questa spessa e dura massa di muscoli. Ti consiglierei di esercitarti ancor- _Ahia_!» mi colpisce alla nuca e guarda male. L'ho già detto che lo odio? Non è abbastanza. «Ehi! Non si infierisce su chi è già in svantaggio e poi _io_ ho un _buonissimo_ motivo per stare giù così, quindi renditi utile e dimmi quando se ne va»

Ripunto il dito contro il finestrino, ed ignoro il velato ringhio che segue e quegli occhi che per qualche secondo buono si accendono di rosso fuoco verso di me. Sì, la simpatia è reciproca. Ma almeno cede a guardare fuori, in direzione spero della volante, che sento a malapena da questa posizione, orientato solo dalle luci dei fari che rimbalzano e spostano sul tettuccio dell'auto.

Le seguo con lo sguardo, mentre disegnano per diversi minuti da più punti forme diverse, anche se alcune passano veloci perché di passaggio ed altre invece rimangono, se ne vanno e poi tornano. «Per quanto tempo hai intenzione di restare in quella posizione?» mi chiede, ed io alzo un occhio sui suoi chini sui miei.

«Finché non se ne va, non è che sto qui per divertimento o per _poco_ amore nei confronti della mia schiena. Quando mi tirerò su, sono certo che somiglierò ad Igor e poi sarai costretto a _seguire i miei passi_ » gli ammicco e alza un sopracciglio. Ti prego, no... «Andiamo sourwolf: “Segua i miei passi”? _Frankenstein Jr._?! Mi rifiuto di credere che non l'hai visto»

«Se ti dicessi di no?» replica e mi tiro su un po', solo per poter mettere teatralmente una mano al cuore, certe cose mi feriscono nel profondo. È peggio di Scott che ancora non ha visto nemmeno una trilogia di Star Wars.

Scuoto la testa e poso la fronte sul suo addome, in mancanza di un appoggio migliore. «Sai, sourwolf. Questi sono i motivi su cui può naufragare un matrimonio, quindi figuriamoci una relazione nata per del sesso. Ottimo sesso. Ma sempre sesso» sbotto.

Solleva anche l'altro sopracciglio. «Vuoi lasciarmi per uno stupido film?» ecco, adesso sì che mi uccide. Premo il viso contro la gamba e mi viene _quasi_ da piangere, sono circondato da babbani ignoranti. Dio perdonali, perché non sanno quello che fanno.

« _Uno_ , potrei seriamente farci un pensiero» è una promessa. « _Due_ , Frankenstein Jr. _non_ è uno stupido film, ma è da considerarsi orgoglio nazionale. _Tre_ , a costo di rovinarmi gli occhi: rimedierò a questa tua ignoranza cineculturale» e _questa_ è una minaccia.

Sogghigna e la considero una sfida, che colgo. Si è messo contro il cinefilo sbagliato. «Comincia con il non muoverti troppo e se proprio lo devi fare, _fallo per bene_ » boccheggio e sono certo di essere arrossito, non ho neanche il coraggio di guardare in basso. Ma che diavolo, un po' di contegno non ce l'ha?!

«E tu dì ai tuoi ormoni lupeschi di stare buoni. Io mi sto muovendo il giusto!» esclamo, accaldato. Sì, ho sicuramente la faccia in fiamme dannazione a lui, ai suoi commenti e quella dannata volante, ma non potevano fare un altro giro?! «E perché diamine sono ancora qui? Non se n'è andata?!»

Sbuffa una risata, maledetto bastardo. «No, non se n'è andata» mi dice, ed io mi puntello un attimo con le mani per sbirciare fuori, se non fosse per lui che con un ringhio mi riporta giù. « _Così_ , non mi stai aiutando» sibila arrabbiato.

Abbasso gli occhi, seguo il suo sguardo e... «Cazzo» letteralmente, sposto le mani dal suo... beh, _quello_. Cerco un modo per rimettermi giù, o posare le mani da qualche altra parte, senza successo. Come mai adesso non trovo un solo singolo posto dove appoggiarmi?! «Senti Derek, tu pensa _positivo_. Vedrai che passa» lo incoraggio.

«Te la faccio passare io, una volta usciti da qui» mi minaccia, o promette. Non so neanche se prenderla bene o male, che brutta cosa la confusione e i doppi sensi che ti girano nella testa.

«Guarda che io sto cercando di aiu- _Ahia_! Dannato volante» picchio per la seconda volta la testa lì, giuro che glielo smonto e poi gioco a Frisbee con i mannari del quartiere. A Scott potrebbe piacergli.

Mi massaggio la nuca e maledico ogni costruttore di auto del mondo, loro e la loro incapacità di fare volanti a prova di testata. Ma non li guardano mai i film?! «Stiles, piantala. _Adesso_ » mi afferra per i capelli, anche ora che non ho fatto ...no, forse qualcosa ho fatto. Fra tutti i posti dove potevo appoggiare la faccia, proprio lì?

_Toc-toc_.

No... ma seriamente?! Spero che almeno qualcuno lassù si stia divertendo, perché io per niente. Alzo lo sguardo sul finestrino e la luce di una torcia mi colpisce in parte la faccia. «Abbassi il finestrino» ordina una voce, che riconosco. Sono finito.

Derek saluta l'agente, ed io sono costretto ad alzare completamente la testa e con una mano accennare ad un vago cenno. «Ciao Tara» mi sollevo e scaccio la mano di Derek dai capelli, come se non fossimo già abbastanza nei casini. «Senti, ti posso spiegare tutto. Stavo mangiando delle patatine e la bottiglietta d'acqua mi è finita sotto il suo sedile e...»

«Stiles, certe _cose_ non andrebbero fatte in un luogo pubblico» mi rimprovera con lo sguardo. Non riuscirò mai più a guardarla in faccia, me lo sento.

«Guarda che non è come pensi, c'è _davvero_ una bottiglietta d'acqua lì sotto se... un momento» mi tuffo giù di nuovo sulle gambe di Derek, che a stento trattiene un verso frustrato. «E tu potresti anche darmi una mano, no?!»

«Era quello che ti ho chiesto all'inizio» ah certo, molto divert- ... _cosa_?! Giuro, su mai usciremo _liberi_ da questa macchina, io lo uccido. E torno a cercare quella dannata bottiglia, unica capace di scagionarmi, ma non senza avergli dato un morso sulla coscia. Così impara.

Ci passo cinque minuti a cercarla, ma niente da fare, dev'essere finita sotto il seggiolino. Fantastico! «Tara, te lo giuro che c'è davvero. Ma ti prego non dirlo a mio padre, anche di avermi visto, non è così grave e poi _guardalo_ » e gli indico il bacino sotto di me. «È ancora abbottonato, che diamine ci potevo fare?!» ...sì va bene, questa me la potevo anche risparmiare.

Derek si passa una mano sulla faccia e sospira, pesante. Mi è di grande aiuto, non c'è che dire. Guardo allora Tara implorandola con lo sguardo, come quando ero piccolo e le chiedevo di accendere la Sirena per me, o comprarmi il gelato dopo aver finito tutti i compiti.

Abbassa del tutto la torcia e la spegne, scuotendo la testa rassegnata. «Non glielo dirò, perché è giusto che sia _tu_ a parlare con _tuo_ padre. Ma vedete di stare attenti, la prossima volta che uscite e di scegliervi posti migliori» mi rimprovera, ne ha tutti i diritti. «Buonanotte Stiles, signor Hale»

«Agente Graeme» risponde lui, che lento alza il finestrino.

E _finalmente_ si allontana dalla macchina lasciandomi libero di crollare di nuovo giù, stavolta per il sollievo, mi sembra di aver appena scansato una pallottola. Mi porto le mani sulla faccia e poi guardo Derek, _male_. «Grazie tante _signor Hale_ , non mi sei stato di nessun aiuto» gli rinfaccio, solo per non strozzarlo. «Ti sei fatto anche riconoscere, complimenti!»

Sbuffa e mi solleva di peso, per rimettermi al mio posto. «Guarda che hai fatto tutto da solo e _ti ricordo_ , che sono stato arrestato una volta. Grazie a te» sussurra sempre più vicino.

Agito la mano, scacciando dall'aria il ricordo di quel giorno. «Erano altri tempi. Allora eri uno stronzo, arrogante e cattivo fino a prova contraria» avevo i miei motivi, cosa che lui non ha per darmi un altro scappellotto. «Mi correggo, sei ancora uno stronzo arrogante, con problemi di gestione della rabbia» mi ringhia contro. Visto?!

Apro la bocca per rinfacciarglielo, ma una musica particolare mi distrae, tanto da recuperare in fretta il cellulare dalla tasca dei pantaloni e quasi schiantarlo sul tappetino nel farlo, solo per rispondere con l'impostazione vivavoce. **«Lo confesso dolcezza, non mi aspettavo che ti avvicinassi a me così presto»** sentiamo, anche se non proprio vicino e con un rumore piuttosto forte di sottofondo.

**«Forse dovevo venire prima, a chiedere»** risponde Lydia e mi viene spontaneo sollevare lo sguardo, scocciato. Derek mi fulmina, non oso neanche chiedergli cosa sta provando, immagino che sentire il proprio zio che flirta con una ragazza più piccola di te non sia fra le prime cose che un nipote vorrebbe fare nella vita. **«Ma non qui, anche se ti ringrazio per la cena»**

Un rumore stridente, di sedie che si muovono e passi. **«Se non qui, dimmi dove»** le chiede suscitando una sua risata, non so per cosa. E no, non lo voglio sapere.

**«Potremmo fare a casa mia, mia madre è fuori città per qualche giorno»** propone e basta davvero poco, perché accetti di seguirla e Lydia chiuda la chiamata, dandoci così un piccola finestra di vantaggio. Quanto basta per agganciare le cinture e mettere in moto la Camaro.

Adesso è il nostro turno, vediamo di cambiare le carte in tavola.

 


	9. Fine dei giochi

 

** **

 

Devo essere sincero, non mi aspettavo tutto... _questo_. Mi guardo intorno e seguo con gli occhi ogni cavo, che si ricollegano a tre schermi, un paio di impianti audio, un hard disk esterno e ovviamente il computer che a vederlo fa quasi paura; trascino un po' indietro la sedia girevole e mi dondolo un po' indietro, innocentemente, non certo perché sono curioso di vedere dove vanno a convergere tutti quest- «Hai finito di curiosare?» sussulto e scivolo fuori dalla sedia, che con le ruote decide di abbandonarmi al mio triste destino, fatto di un triste impatto con il pavimento della stanza.

«Non. Ridere» gli intimo, _anche_ alla sedia, che scorre leggera lontana da me e sono certo che quello strisciare delle ruote sia una risata di scherno. Come se non bastasse quella di Danny, che mi scruta dall'alto in basso letteralmente. «Non dire niente» gli punto contro anche il dito.

Accenna comunque ad un sorrisetto, che guardo con una delle mie migliori imitazioni di Derek Hale crucciato, settimane di frequentazione stanno cominciando a dare i loro frutti. «Si può sapere che stavi facendo?» mi chiede appena recupero la sedia traditrice, che tengo per i braccioli ben salda sotto di me. Col cavolo che le faccio fare un altro giro.

Una volta preso ufficialmente il controllo, scivolo _lentamente_ un po' sulla destra ed indico con la mano una grossa e strana scatola nera con tre prese per l'alimentazione. «Guardavo questa, che razza di multipresa è?» chiedo e mi chino, con cautela stavolta. Ho già fatto la mia quotidiana figuraccia stasera, due volte.

«Non è una semplice multipresa, è un gruppo di continuità UPS. Serve a prevenire i cali di tensione, o gli sbalzi improvvisi di corrente» risponde e torna a lavorare, per me in realtà.

Ma sono curioso, non ci posso fare niente e la noia è una brutta bestia. «Quindi hai avuto sbalzi di corrente?» chiedo e scruto la scatoletta.

Mugugna di assenso e mi ignora, ed io odio essere ignor- ...no, sto cominciando a diventare peggio di Lydia. Ecco quello che succede se un sourwolf antipatico ti relega a stare in panchina, quando il tuo posto è sul campo con un cellulare a multiscatto in mano. «Che altro c'è, Stiles?!» sospira Danny, ed io alzo le mani innocente.

Le mani almeno, ma per gli occhi e la mia insana curiosità beh... non posso garantire più di tanto, hanno vita propria e l'iperattività non aiuta a mantenerle tranquille. «Niente, niente. Non mi aspettavo che tu fossi così ben fornito, non dopo quel piccolo problema con la legge» bisbiglio, anche se dubito che ci possa essere qualcuno a quest'ora anche fra gli amichevoli lupetti di quartiere, ad origliare.

«Lo so, ma mi sembrava brutto disfarmi di tutto nonostante il mio _precedente_. Certe cose costano» commenta e lo capisco, è un po' come tutte le volte che mi “consigliano” di disfarmi della mia bimba. Cosa che non succederà _mai_! «Il tuo uomo è già andato?» mi chiede e dirotta completamente il discorso.

«Non è il mio uomo» replico, anche perché non è esattamente un _vero_ uomo. Forse biologicamente, ma dove la mettiamo la componente zanne, artigli e ...sì, anche quelle sopracciglia hanno un che di innaturale. «Comunque è già andato, dopo che mi ha _gentilmente_ scaricato qui» con un contorno di ringhio-minaccia.

«Quindi ce l'ha fatta» commenta, ma in fondo _quando mai_ Lydia non riesce in qualcosa?! «Non vorrei essere in lui, ad essere sincero. Anche se...» lascia in sospeso e mi guarda, tanto quanto io evito il suo sguardo invece.

«Sì, penso di aver capito il concetto» commento e storco la bocca, ed ignoro la sua risata. «Allora, siamo entrati?» cambio discorso e scivolo più vicino, per vedere meglio gli schermi. Prima o poi dovrò farmi dare qualche lezione di Hacking da Danny.

«Guarda tu stesso» digita un codice che si espande in sequenza, ed improvvisamente da uno degli schermi riesco a intravedere qualcosa, delle forme particolari. «La stanza è al buio, ma così...» e in un attimo ogni forma viene delineata, ogni oggetto nella stanza diventa ben chiaro. Definito al meglio, da ognuno dei tre schermi che riprende la stanza, ma da un'angolazione diversa. «Anche se spegnessero la luce non avremmo problemi, possiamo vedere tutto ciò che accade»

«Proprio tutto?» chiedo, ed ecco che arriva un primo principio di disgusto. Credo che sia una normale reazione umana, si parla sempre dello _zio_ di Derek, è come se fosse mio padre.

«Non è quello lo scopo?!» ridacchia e mi allunga una confezione di snack. «Tieni, mangia e rilassati» mi fa, come se le Cipster possano riuscire a _rilassarmi_.

«Stai scherzando?!» e gli indico il pacchetto. «Tu _sai_ che dopo che l'avrò finito non riuscirò più a fermarmi? Queste sono la peggiore droga che una fabbrica di patatine abbia mai potuto concepire, altro che i dolcetti di Boingo. Fra parentesi: mai fidarsi di un coniglio, se ti da informazioni» o di chi ha gli incisivi a coniglietto. È gente pericolosa.

Scuote la testa rassegnato, ma se ne pentirà. I cartoni animati hanno _sempre_ ragione. «Se vuoi me li riprendo» ma col cavolo! Allontano la busta dalle sue mani, mettendola in sicurezza per la seconda volta questa sera. «Ma non era una droga?»

Apro la busta e mi porto una generosa manciata della suddetta _droga_ in bocca e confermo, lo è. «Fhi, ma è mhia» e dato che per stasera è destino che mangi patatine, è giusto che concluda in bellezza. Forse attaccato ad una bottiglia d'acqua, ma me la sono cercata.

Ma dato che sono un “bravo ragazzo” allungo il pacchetto anche a Mahealani, perché ci tuffi anche lui la mano, mentre aspettiamo che succeda qualcosa. «Da quanto vai a letto con Derek?» che non prevede la mia immediata dipartita, mediante soffocamento da patatina.

Afferro con forza la bottiglietta d'acqua che Danny mi passa, finendola tutta d'un fiato. «M-ma cos-a... t-ti... viene in mente?!» esclamo e tossisco forte, non ce la posso fare... di questo passo ci rimetterò un polmone, o direttamente la gola.

«Andiamo state insieme, ed andate a letto, mi chiedevo quando avete cominciato di preciso. Al primo o terzo appuntamento?» non lo guardo male, _solo_ perché sono troppo impegnato a recuperare il respiro, che non comprende sale o un pezzo di tubero croccante.

«Io intendevo uccidermi con il mangiare, comunque _no_. Ma perché nessuno usa più i coltelli, le pistole, o anche il veleno?! Dove sono finite le buone e vecchie classiche armi del delitto? Agatha Christie non ha insegnato proprio niente» e sono questi i momenti in cui hai voglia di girare con il nastro adesivo in tasca, da mettere sulla bocca di qualcuno. Almeno all'ora dei pas- «Aspetta, secondo te stiamo insieme?»

Si passa una mano sulla faccia e borbotta una frase in una lingua che non conosco, tipo hawaiano. Ma non sembrava molto carina. «Non ci credo, come fai a chiedermi una cosa simile?! Ti ricordi come mi ha guardato tutto il tempo, in camera tua l'altro giorno?»

Sì, lo ricordo. «Se intendi male, lui guarda _tutti_ così. Me compreso» se non peggio.

«No, a te ti guarda come uno che prenderebbe a schiaffi. E posso capirne il motivo» potrei _quasi_ offendermi, se non ci fossi abituato. Lo so che sono irritante, fa tutto parte del mio fascino. «...ma guardava _me_ , come se volesse staccarmi la testa dal corpo» aggiunge.

«Non ne ha motivo» ed è vero. Non stiamo insieme e questo mi è parso chiaro in macchina, poi chi vorrebbe fare del male a Danny?! A parte Jackson quando era una lucertola gigante e assassina, controllata da Matt però.

Mugugna e ridacchia, ma non aggiunge altro. Gli intimo di smetterla, ma lui continua finché un movimento sullo schermo non attira lo sguardo di entrambi. «Ci siamo» e _finalmente_ , oserei dire.

Mi avvicino con la sedia per vedere meglio dagli schermi e puntello anche i gomiti per stare più comodo, anche se un leggero colpo di tosse mi distrae; mi volto e abbasso lo sguardo ...ah, giusto. «Scusa» mi sposto e gli lascio spazio a sufficienza per lavorare alla tastiera, me ne stavo quasi scordando.

Parte la registrazione, appena un attimo prima che le luci si accendano ed illuminino una camera apparentemente vuota, finché due figure non entrano nella visuale. **«Hai cambiato un po' le cose»** commenta lui e le mani mi si stringono appena per la rabbia e la voglia di prenderlo a calci, anche se questo lo ammetto è un valido _compromesso_. **«Hai tolto molte cose, mia cara»** continua, mentre gira tranquillo per la stanza.

Osserva i mobili, ora privi di oggetti e le pareti spoglie, dalle quali sia io che Derek ieri abbiamo tolto ogni riferimento a Lydia. **«Beh, per questo devo solo ringraziare te. Mi hai aperto a nuove** _ **prospettive**_ **»** risponde lei e gioca con i bottoni della giacca, che scivola a terra.

Respiro profondo e storco la bocca scocciato, alla visione di Peter Hale che si china lento a baciare le labbra di colei è a tutti gli effetti la _mia migliore amica_ , forse un po' di più, è come una sorella. «Ancora geloso?» mi chiede Danny divertito.

«Non come prima» confesso, ed è vero. E _strano_ , nonostante sia passato così poco tempo, vederla con un altro adesso non mi da più fastidio; quell'amore che provavo un tempo per lei è sparito, cambiato. È solo la presenza di _lui_ che non mi piace, quell'uomo è solo capace di fare del male.

Lei lo sa, lo so che ne è cosciente anche ora che continuano a baciarsi. Lenti, senza fretta, forse seriamente ed è quello che un po' mi preoccupa. Conosco il suo amore per Jackson, ma Peter con quel morso ha creato un legame che mi spaventa e non ho idea di dove la può portare. **«Sicura di avere diciassette anni?»** le chiede e lei ride, liberandolo anche della camicia.

**«Dovresti saperlo, è un anniversario importante per te il mio compleanno»** sorride e torna a baciarlo, lasciando che lui passi le dita sulla cerniera del vestito, fino in fondo. Distolgo per un attimo lo sguardo dallo schermo, inutilmente perché cade subito su un altro, dove la schiena di Lydia è in primo piano, con l'abito sul punto di cadere ...e poi, in un attimo è a terra.

E rimango in silenzio, ad osservare il corpo di Lydia bellissimo e perfetto, ma senza provare niente. Niente. Nessun batticuore o emozione, niente di tutto ciò che sento quando sono.. _. con lui_. Lui e i suoi occhi, che mi incatenano ad ogni parola bella o brutta che ci scambiamo, ed il desiderio di urlare, ma ogni volta mi manca l'aria e mi tremano le mani che bruciano. Per toccare.

Non c'è nessun dolore all'altezza del petto, che stringe forte e ti impedisce di deglutire ogni volta. Non c'è più niente di tutto questo... **«Potremmo spostarci da qui»** sussurra uno dei due, riportando la mia attenzione sullo schermo.

Lydia assente ad un suo sussurro e lo spinge sul letto, dove crolla tirandola a se per un altro bacio, un'altra carezza che va a giocare sull'intimo che vorrebbe togliere, ma lei glielo impedisce. **«Non ancora, casa mia e regole mie. Ricordi?»** sospira e Peter alza la mano in segno di resa.

**«Come posso dimenticare, ma non mi hai ancora detto che cosa hai in mente»** e sia io che lei sorridiamo, bastardi. Stavo quasi per perdermi la parte più bella.

Ride e ribalta le posizioni, allungandosi verso il comodino dal quale recupera un piccolo _giocattolo_ , gentilmente offerto dal sottoscritto. **«Ho voglia di giocare un po'»** si morde il labbro inferiore e il mio sorriso si allarga ancor di più, al tintinnare delle manette che ciondola sotto lo sguardo divertito del mannaro.

Ride anche lui e incredibilmente si arrende, di nuovo, allungando i polsi verso di lei. **«Non dovrei prima parlare con il mio avvocato?»** chiede, mentre lei con calma gli blocca entrambi i polsi alla testiera del letto.

Persino Danny ride alla visione. «Avevi ragione, non è niente male lo _zio_ , posso solo immaginare come sia messo anche il nipote» lo guardo storto, perché no, _non_ se lo può immaginare. E mi sento un idiota solo per averlo pensato, non mi pare il momento Stiles di essere gelosi o sentimentali. Forza, concentrati! Afferro di nuovo il pacchetto di patatine, mi è tornata improvvisamente fame. Dio quanto ti odio, stupida reazione nervosa.

Peter agita appena un po' le manette, divertito. **«Lo sai che non potranno reggere dolcezza, vero?»** le fa presente, ma io non ne sarei così convinto. E sorrido e mangio, alla faccia sua! Ecco quello che succede quando si fa arrabbiare un adolescente.

**«Provare per credere, tu comunque resta qui. Io vado un attimo in bagno, c'è un altro piccolo gioco che voglio fare»** e si alza dal suo bacino, dopo un lungo e intenso bacio.

**«Finirai per viziarmi»** un altro bacio e un altro sospiro, a fior di labbra.

**«È proprio quello che voglio fare»** e non so se ridere o girarmi, mentre scende dal suo bacino per slacciargli i pantaloni che fa scivolare via liberandolo, insieme ad una lunga scia di baci lungo l'addome. **«Tu rilassati, al resto penso a tutto io»** e si alza, privandolo completamente dei Jeans, che seguono il resto dei vestiti a terra.

Poi il mio sguardo si distoglie in parte per imbarazzo, ed in parte per decenza, mentre lo priva anche dell'intimo e lo lascia nudo, eccitato di fronte alle telecamere; mi trattengo dal lamentarmi e non guardare più, solo perché non è il momento e poi, mi perderei tutto il bello. Guardo e ora sì che sento lo stomaco che si contorce, perché fra tutte le cose che mi aspettavo per il futuro: vedere _nudo_ lo zio del mio... _sourwolf_? Sì, può andare penso. Il sourwolf, non il fatto dello zio, quello lo avrei volentieri evitato.

Lydia si allontana dal letto e si perde ad ammirarlo appoggiata alla porta, con un sorriso che conosco e condivido in questo momento. **«Torno subito»** ed esce con Peter ancora lì, a subire gli effetti della vicinanza con Lydia, ben visibili sul corpo insieme ad... _altri_ , non proprio visibili ma che si fanno sentire.

Il battito accelera e così anche il respiro, prova a liberarsi ma non ci riesce, mentre il suo corpo si fa sempre più stanco e impossibilitato. Incredibilmente _umano_ , oserei dire, comunque spero che gli piaccia la mia sorpresa. «Con quale sostanza hai intriso le manette?» mi chiede appunto Danny confuso.

Apro la bocca, ma forse non credo che sia il caso di dire _sorbo_ e _strozzalupo_... «Nicotina. Sai in crema, a contatto diretto con la pelle entra subito in circolo e provoca sudore, aumenta dei battiti e la respirazione. La testa inizia a girare e si fatica a parlare» rispondo veloce, lo sapevo che tutte quelle ore di ricerca fra i fascicoli di papà, per un motivo o per un altro sarebbero servite.

«Sembra ubriaco» sì, concordo. A vedersi l'effetto è grosso modo quello, anche se il mix è _leggermente_ diverso, giusto appena...

Ma i sintomi si stanno già facendo sentire, nella voce sofferente e alterata da sospiri, ed il corpo che si contorce appena. **«Lydia...»** la chiama e ansima, dolorante e proprio in quel momento la porta della camera si riapre e lei si ferma, lì in piedi sullo stipite.

**«Scusa il ritardo tesoro, ma aspettavo la sorpresa. Non ti dispiace vero, se ho chiamato delle amiche?»** chiede e si fa da parte, lasciando libero spazio alle _ragazze_ del Jungle, che ridacchiando entrano dentro e si siedono sui bordi del letto, contemplando la merce esposta. **«Ti presento Patricia, Alice, Pam, Jessica e Winnie. Ragazze, voi fate pure come se foste a casa vostra, divertitevi»**

Un ringhio preoccupante esce dalle labbra di Peter, sufficiente a far sobbalzare le ragazze che indietreggiano, colte alla sprovvista per poi avvicinarsi di nuovo forse più attratte di prima. Ho già detto che le adoro?! **«Oh, capisco. Signore, abbiamo a che fare con un animale da letto qui»** e ridacchiano, passando le unghie sul suo petto fino all'ombelico. **«Ci hanno detto che sei stato molto cattivo, sai? Avresti bisogno di una lezione»**

**«Andatevene subito»** intima loro, ma non gli danno retta e fanno bene. Mi sono assicurato che di _nicotina_ ce ne fosse più che a sufficienza sulle manette, ed infatti all'ennesimo tentativo di liberarsi fallisce e crolla febbricitante.

«Non avrai esagerato con quella roba? Non mi sembra che stia bene» rido e sollevo la bottiglietta d'acqua con la mano, brindando al mio sadismo. Che si presenta sempre nelle occasioni migliori.

«Con lui non è mai abbastanza» e bevo, anche se rischio di sputarlo quando una di _loro_ si mette e fare i pizzicotti ai fianchi del lupo, che per reazione gira su stesso finendo con la faccia al materasso e il culo in bella vista. «Ecco, adesso avrei proprio bisogno di qualcosa di forte»

Guardo Danny implorante e lui sbuffa, allungandomi uno snack alla... Paprika. Ma perché? Perché quando chiedo qualcosa di _forte_ , mi rivogano certe cose?! «Ordini del tuo ragazzo: niente alcool» questo spiega tutto.

«Quindi Derek ti ha detto...?! Ok, basta. Non c'è _nessun_ problema» borbotto, mi chiedo solo quanta di quella crema che ho messo sulle manette mi sia avanzata a casa. E che cosa succederebbe se gliela spalmassi un po' sul bordo interno dei pantaloni? ...un'idea ce l'avrei, ma necessitano alcuni esperimenti, ed è sempre bello dare il proprio contributo alla scienza.

Sbuffo e borbotto, ed afferro anche il secondo pacchetto _forte_ di non so bene cosa, fatte a spirale. Avrei anche potuto ordinare una pizza, ora che ci penso. **«Ma guarda quanto sei sodo, mi viene voglia di mangiarti cominciando con un morso proprio qui»** e schiaffeggiano il suo sedere. Ed a me è appena passata la fame, quindi ripasso il pacchetto a Danny, che invece non disdegna neanche la visione a quanto pare.

Prendo un altro goccio di acqua e guardo triste la bottiglia, lei sì che mi capisce, perciò bevo un altro po' per _cercare_ di dimenticare anche se è impossibile, ma almeno le ragazze si stanno divertendo. **«Toglietemi le mani di dosso, subito. Non avete idea con chi avete a che fare, oh dannazione... Lydia!»** continua ad urlare, cercando di sfuggire a dalle carezze un po' troppo intime.

Mi mordo un labbro per non scoppiare alla sua voce che si alza di un ottava, seguita da una serie di imprecazioni, quando Winnie prende qualcosa da una borsetta. **«Secondo me splendore dovresti curarti di più, un nostro amico ci ha detto che ti trascuri parecchio. Dobbiamo rimediare»** e con un movimento fa salire la punta del rossetto.

In due lo tengono fermo, senza farsi complimenti nel toccarlo in zone non proprio convenzionali, seguiti da ringhi e insulti dei più coloriti fra l'altro. Chi ha mai detto che gli Hale non hanno fantasia?! Ah sì, forse io. **«Avanti cucciolone, apri la bocca così...»** e passano la loro prima mano di sorretto sul labbro inferiore. **«Ma che bravo! E adesso facciamo l'altro»** e lo passano su quello superiore.

**«Fottetevi!!»** esclama Peter, che cerca inutilmente di togliersi il rossetto dalle labbra, finendo solo per espanderlo di più.

Patricia si alza e si porta una mano sul cuore, con aria offesa. **«No, giovanotto. Non è così che si parla ad una signora, ma credo che tu abbia solo bisogno di scoprire il lato femminile dentro di te. Quindi Alice, passami le calze»**

Ed è qui che penso di non poter neanche rendere l'idea, di quando ti ritrovi davanti a un momento, assolutamente perfetto che _sai_ che non potrà mai più ricapitare. Eppure puoi dire, di essere riuscito a vederlo anche se per un breve momento, intenso... come lo è stata l'espressione dipinta sul volto di Peter, prima di sbiancare dal terrore. Un attimo, capace di farti sorridere per tutta la vita.

**«Non oserete?!»** ma loro rispondono che oseranno e ne sono certo, perché sono stato io a suggerire loro _tutto_ questo, una carognata è vero. Ma che ci volete fare, bisogna essere cattivi almeno una volta nella vita e le ragazze al Jungle mi hanno decisamente ispirato ...poi il travestitismo è un'arte. **«Vi posso pagare, qualunque cifra andrà benissimo»**

**«Potresti cominciare col togliere ciò che hai istallato a casa di tuo nipote, tanto per cominciare»** si intromette Lydia, che finora si è sempre goduta lo spettacolo dalla porta, scattando qualche foto di tanto in tanto. Devo convincerla a passarmele, ho trovato il mio prossimo salva schermo per il cellulare.

**«Non so di cosa tu st-** _ **Non**_ **ti azzardare a mettermi una cosa simile!»** scalcia, ma sono almeno tre a tenerlo fermo.

**«Lo so, la prima volta darà un po' fastidio. Ma sono certa che lo amerai»** e infilano il primo piede nella rete, con Peter che ogni secondo che passa sembra più un animale in cattività. Ansante e sudato, incapace di sottrarsi a tutte queste attenzioni femminili. **«Che bravo, hai anche delle splendide gambe. Te l'hanno mai detto? Dovresti curarti così un po' di più, a cominciare da una ceretta»** non potrei essere più d'accordo.

Pam annuisce concorde e lo guarda, sognante. **«Se vuoi te la faccio io tesoro, mi prenderei buona cura di te»** e lo coinvolge in un bacio, a cui lui non può sottrarsi se non per un mugolio e un urlo appena soffocato.

**«Pam»** la rimprovera Patricia, appena lascia le sue labbra.

**«Scusa, non ho saputo resistere. Ha delle labbra morbidissime e il rossetto gli sta così bene»** sorride angelica, sistemando qualche ciuffo dei suoi capelli qua e là. **«Come fai a condividere questo cucciolo, Lydia cara?»** chiede e lo carezza sul petto, mentre Jessica finisce di mettere le calze al _cucciolo_ ringhiante.

Potrei quasi piangere commosso, certe visioni capitano solo una volta nella vita. **«Lo so, anche io me lo chiedo. Ma potrei riprendermelo, se solo facesse da bravo ciò che gli ho chiesto»** le risponde e scatta un'altra foto col cellulare.

**«Non so di cosa parli rossa! E ora dì a queste pazze di liberarmi,** _ **subito**_ **!!»** esclama Peter e tira ancora di più le mani bloccate, ma è del tutto inutile. Ancora non l'ha capito?

**«Per prima cosa, io sono biondo-fragola e non rossa, ma è un errore comune e te lo perdono. Secondo, perché mai dovrei farlo?»** alza le spalle con noncurante, preferendo controllare le sue unghie sempre perfette, proprio come lei. Ancor di più in questo momento.

Peter sospira stanco, completamente esausto e sul punto di crollare. **«D'accordo, toglierò le telecamere!»** urla, _finalmente_.

**«E ci darai il codice per l'account video, ed anche del conto in banca. Bella idea quella di monetizzare i video»** insiste Lydia e qui lui le ride quasi in faccia, a gran voce pure.

**«Adesso esageri, non ho niente di tutto questo»** replica, ma basta solo un gesto della mano di lei, perché Pam e Winnie prendano dalla borsetta anche il resto dei loro trucchi. **«No, no e no!** _ **Quello no**_ **!!»** urla e allontana la testa dalla seconda.

**«Su, non muoverti. Hai idea di quanto bruci il mascara quando finisce negli occhi? E queste ciglia hanno** _ **bisogno**_ **di essere valorizzate»** gli spiega e continua l'opera, coprendolo di paroline dolci d'incoraggiamento.

E non appena finisce tocca a Pam che tira fuori qualcos'altro dalla borsa, che passa prima sul viso e infine sulle palpebre, prima di colorargliele con quello che deduco sia ombretto. **«Patricia lo specchio, deve ammirare quanto è bello adesso»** chiede a lavoro ultimato, battendo le mani entusiasta.

Quanto posso adorare queste ragazze? Non credo mai abbastanza, compresa la voglia che ho di baciarle tutte, specie in questo momento. **«Hanno ragione Peter, sei proprio** _ **bello**_ **»** e mi sfugge un sorriso, mentre noto solo ora la _sua_ presenza contro la porta. Il solito teatrale.

Peter scatta con la testa verso la voce e ringhia, sibilando un insulto non proprio velato. **«Tu dannato... dovevo immaginarlo! Liberami subito!!»** urla al nipote, che prende posto comodo vicino a Lydia, ed uno sguardo che non credo di avergli mai visto.

C'è rabbia, decisione e un certo piacere sadico che mi mette i brividi. **«Lo farò, ma dopo che ci avrai dato tutto ciò che vogliamo, altrimenti saranno** _ **loro**_ **a prendersi** _ **tutto**_ **ciò che vogliono»** e indica le ragazze, che lo guardano _affamate_.

Stringe i denti e sibila, guardando dritto negli occhi sia Derek che Lydia che se ne stanno in piedi, in attesa della risposta che ritarda sempre di più a dare, non aiutato dalle mani che continuano senza sosta a carezzarlo; chissà cosa si prova a passare dal ruolo di predatore, a quello di preda. **«Oh e va bene, basta solo che me le togliate di dosso e intorno. Adesso!»** sibila con i denti ancora stretti, ed i muscoli tesi da riuscire a vederli anche da oltre uno schermo.

Un lamento dietro l'altro si sussegue, mentre si alzano dal letto o si allontanano. **«Che peccato, stavo cominciando a divertirmi sul serio»** si lamenta Jessica, tirando appena la calza sulla gamba di Peter.

**«Come se ti mancassero gli spasimanti amore, sai quanti ne trovi?»** replica una di loro, che a turno salutano Peter con un buffetto, un pizzicotto e chi con un altro piccolo e _innocentissimo_ bacio.

Patricia ridendo passa davanti a dove c'è una delle telecamere e agita la mano verso di noi, con un sorriso decisamente contagioso. **«Ciao cucciolo, torna da noi se hai qualche altro balocco da** _ **prestarci**_ **. Sai dove trovarci!»** mi fa l'occhiolino e manda un bacio con schiocco, prima di avviarsi verso l'uscita frenata da un'ultima occhiata veloce a Derek. Che squadra davanti e dietro per bene, seguito da un “ _ok_ ” di approvazione verso di noi.

Derek la segue con lo sguardo, ed un sopracciglio alzato, che si sposta dalla sua figura alla telecamera più vicina: me la farà scontare più tardi, già me lo sento. Questo però non mi impedisce certo di gongolare un po' fra me e me, leggermente euforico per come è finita e poteva _davvero_ essere un disastro.

Danny mi passa una manciata di snack, che accetto adesso più che volentieri, nonostante il silenzio che è caduto nella stanza dopo l'uscita delle ragazze; ma Peter al contrario del nipote è un po' più come me, zitto più di un certo tot non riesce a starci. **«Allora? In quale modo preferisci ammazzarmi** _ **di nuovo**_ **, nipote caro?»** chiede alquanto rassegnato, appunto.

Derek non risponde, rimane immobile ed accenna solo ad un lieve sorriso tirato. **«Per tua fortuna mi è stato sconsigliato, ma non credere che non ci possa ripensare»** risponde e si avvicina di un passo, contemplando divertito il lavoro che hanno fatto. Voglio assolutamente quelle foto, uno schermo non rende più di tanto.

**«È stato il tuo ragazzo a sconsigliartelo? Strano, non ha avuto di questi problemi qualche tempo fa»** commenta, mentre l'altro lo libera dalle manette e gli impone di stare seduto ancora sul letto. Con le unghie ben piantate nella sua spalla.

**«Infatti non penso che avrebbe qualcosa da ridire, nel caso cambiassi idea»** replica Derek e poi lo tira con forza su, in piedi. Peter d'altro canto non fa nessun accenno a ribellarsi, anzi sembra quasi divertito dalla situazione, ma ciò non mi stupisce ...è impossibile capire cosa giri nella testa di quell'uomo.

Si guarda intorno, localizzando con lo sguardo almeno una delle inquadrature. **«Non ne ho alcun dubbio, credimi»** risponde, ma continua a guardare verso di me. Ne sono certo e questo mi mette molto più, che semplicemente a disagio.

Derek gli passa _solo_ i pantaloni, che guarda alzando il sopracciglio tipico di famiglia, squadrandoli come se fosse uno scherzo. **«Te li farai bastare. Sopra le calze»** ordina l'Alpha, costringendolo ad ubbidire anche se con qualche lamento, mentre li indossa sopra il suo nuovo _intimo_ che gli hanno gentilmente lasciato.

**«Quel ragazzino ha una pessima influenza su di te»** commenta e si volta poi verso Lydia, che per il momento è sempre rimasta in disparte, avvolta in una vestaglia di seta vicino all'uscita. Le si avvicinano per poter uscire, ma Peter si ferma e si inchina, prendendole una mano. **«A lei, mia signora. E alla sua eleganza, nel riuscire ad imbrogliarmi»**

Lydia lascia che le sue labbra si posino prima sul dorso della mano e poi sul palmo, una lusinga che voglio credere essere sincera. **«Direi che adesso siamo pari»** risponde lei tranquilla, anche quando Peter accenna appena ad una risata. Ma costretto da Derek esce dalla stanza e successivamente dalla casa, lasciandola da sola.

A questo punto Danny può anche interrompere la registrazione, mentre io mando un messaggio veloce a Lydia dicendole che abbiamo tutto il necessario per ricattarlo, ma sono certo che Derek spiegherà _benissimo_ la situazione al diretto interessato nel viaggio verso il loft. «Ce l'abbiamo fatta» esalo e mi butto indietro con la schiena, ancora non riesco quasi a crederci.

«Già, è stato divertente» commenta Danny alzandosi, per uscire dalla stanza non so per quale motivo. Io sono troppo impegnato a sorridere e ridere per farmi dei problemi, mi sento così incredibilmente leggero... come se tutto il peso che ho avuto negli ultimi giorni fosse andato via. Dissolto, con un niente.

È finita.

È davvero finita, anche se ancora non credo di riuscire a realizzarlo. Forse ce la farò fra qualche mese, o settimana, o persino domani quando mi sveglierò senza più niente o _quasi_ di cui preoccuparmi. Almeno non questo...

E lascio passare così altri minuti tranquilli, in cui contemplo il soffitto e un poster di Bon Jovi alla parete che mi porta a canticchiare _It's my life_ senza un motivo, almeno finché Danny non ritorna con qualcosa in mano. «È ciò che penso che sia?» chiedo.

«Lo è, se non dici nulla al tuo ragazzo. Fa un po' paura quando si arrabbia» e non solo, aggiungerei. Ma mi limito ad afferrare una delle birre, che apro e gusto, non avevo realizzato quanto ne avessi bisogno.

E ad ogni sorso mi sento meglio e libero, da ogni pensiero.

 

*******

 

Non ricordo un periodo della mia vita in cui avevo fiducia verso il prossimo, almeno non lo ricordo più dopo gli avvenimenti che hanno scombussolato la mia esistenza da qualche mese a questa parte, ma sono dettagli; già da prima avevo problemi nel fidarmi delle persone, Scott e Melissa, ed ovviamente mio padre esclusi. Forse loro sono sempre stati gli unici, il mio punto di riferimento, la mia certezza che non è crollata dal giorno del _fattaccio_ ...leggasi anche “quando uno zio pazzo ha deciso di mordere un sedicenne a caso”. E poi ha avuto anche il coraggio di rinfacciare le scelte di Branco a Derek, che da quel che mi ha raccontato non posso dire che un poco di ragione non l'abbia avuta, ma comunque mordere random persone a caso non mi pare un metodo molto oculato. A meno che non pensi che la tua vita sia come una roulette.

Il mio problema di fiducia però non centra sulle sue scelte su chi mordere o meno, quella è acqua passata, il mio problema è proprio il suddetto _zio_ che ci ha messo una _intera_ settimana per indicarci dove aveva nascosto tutte quelle stramaledette telecamere, logorando così i miei poveri nervi... ed ogni proposito per non ammazzarlo a colpi di mazza da baseball al frassino, cosparsa di aconito e sorbo in gran quantità.

Ripensare però a come era conciato dopo il restyling delle _ragazze_ è stato lo ammetto, una manna terapeutica, che mi ha fatto ridacchiare per intere giornate tanto che persino Scott mi guardava strano. «Sei stato morso per caso da una iena?» mi ha chiesto invece Jackson, all'ultimo allenamento di gruppo, con faccia superiore. Certo, Lupo batte Iena e su questo non ci piove, ma è stata una soddisfazione per una volta non riuscire a rispondere perché l'Alpha lo ha richiamato all'ordine con un sonoro scappellotto dietro la testa.

Per esperienza so quanto quelli facciano male, specie quando si dimentica di dosare la forza a sufficienza.

Comunque siamo andati avanti così, per una settimana, alla fine della quale ho di nuovo trascinato Danny per festeggiare l'eliminazione delle telecamere, offrendo con i miei “non più” risparmi il giro di bevande a lui e alle ragazze. Che mi hanno pizzicottato e baciato le guance per gran parte della serata, il tutto facendomi domande imbarazzanti sul mio rapporto con il mio _ragazzo_ , condite di consigli su come renderlo ancora più _felice_.

Non mi toglierò più dalla testa certe immagini, ma confesso che certe _ricerche_ che ho salvato nel computer potrebbero tornare molto utili adesso.

E Danny aveva ragione, riguardo al barista a quanto pare, appena gli è stato possibile si è avvicinato e mi ha chiesto, con le mani sui miei fianchi se avevo voglia di uscire da lì. Probabilmente con lui. Ed ha continuato a chiedermelo ancora, nonostante dai discorsi fosse chiaro che fossi già “impegnato”, ma è andato avanti così; almeno finché non ho sentito una _oscura_ presenza alle mie spalle, che mi ha fatto dire neanche la mia vita fosse una fiction o un film di serie B: «È dietro di me, non è vero?»

La risposta era alquanto scontata, perché le sue mani hanno scacciato subito le altre e mi hanno circondato la vita e tirato indietro possessive, contro il suo petto duro come una roccia e il suo sguardo non era da meno; non ricordo più neanche ciò che ha risposto in quel momento, forse ha anche confermato la mia teoria che quei due erano compagni di banco a scuola, non ho idea ...perché mi sono _perso_. Nel calore che il suo tocco mi trasmetteva, come un fuoco al centro del petto che si alimentava da solo, cresceva e stordiva da non sapere più cosa fosse l'equilibrio.

Accompagnandomi anche fuori, dove alla fine mi ha portato, rimproverandomi di aver bevuto e non lo posso negare, perché ho approfittato dei drink che mi venivano offerti dalle ragazze. E forse è stato anche questo, una reazione all'alcool e a lui, insieme e temo di averglielo anche detto, perché mi ha guardato storto. Ma quello ora che ci penso lo fa sempre.

È il bacio ciò che ricordo meglio, forse l'unica cosa di cui sono certo, è il sapore della sua bocca che ho catturato all'interno della sua auto quando ha parcheggiato dietro casa mia; le sue labbra e la sensazione dei suoi capelli fra le dita, che passavo, drogato ormai di quel fuoco dentro che si espandeva, che non mi lasciava neanche un attimo ed era lui ad alimentarlo. Lo sentivo ad ogni tocco dargli ancora più aria per farlo crescere, eppure il bisogno che lo facesse mi ha reso _disperato_ mentre abbandonavo il sedile, per salire a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe.

Lo volevo, lo voglio anche ora.

Quel che è peggio è che non mi ha scacciato, ma ha sospirato pesantemente contro il mio bacio e gli è andato incontro, lasciando il freno a meno e il volante per _me_. La mia schiena, la mia pelle che è riuscito a toccare scansando la stoffa della maglia con insofferenza, solo per potermi _sentire_ ; e lo ha fatto, con ogni singolo senso, abbandonando le labbra per percorrere una scia che solo lui vedeva sul collo fino al polso. Dove ha respirato a pieni polmoni, lasciando appena un bacio sfiorato.

E quel momento mi ha fatto _male_ davvero, ed ha continuato a farlo ad ogni singolo respiro.

Penso in quel momento di aver sorriso, forse come non mi capitava da tempo, ma sono certo di averlo fatto e di aver posato la mia fronte alla sua un attimo prima di baciarlo, respirandolo a mia volta. Ero fuoco e lui era aria.

E come ogni cosa anche questa ha avuto una fine, segnata dalle luci di una macchina che arrivava nel vialetto davanti a casa e mi ricordava di rientrare, ma non senza un altro bacio. Solo uno, prima di lasciare la macchina e scivolare di nascosto sotto le coperte, dove non ho dormito per quasi tutta la notte.

La mattina dopo però al risveglio, solo dopo due misere ore di sonno ho sentito gli effetti, ma a prescindere dal mal di testa il mio problema è stato tutto il resto: lo sguardo di mio padre, che mi scrutava come avesse scoperto di avere un secondo figlio e questi gli avesse dato il buongiorno, o forse sono stati i dolci che gli ho gentilmente consentito di mangiare. Uno strappo alla dieta ci voleva, ed io mi sentivo particolarmente buono quel giorno.

Persino Scott quando mi sono presentato a casa sua mi ha guardato preoccupato, ha aperto la porta e dopo qualche secondo mi ha sorriso apertamente, dichiarando che avevamo fatto pace. Mi c'è voluto un secondo caffè da lui prima di capire che si riferiva all'odore sulla mia pelle, di positivo c'è che non ha chiesto i dettagli, non sarei stato comunque in grado di fornirglieli neanche dopo un quarto caffè. Che ho preso, quel pomeriggio.

E questa è stata la prima settimana, la seconda è andata più o meno tranquilla, ha avuto diciamo alti e bassi: da una parte io che a ore o minuti alterni, dipende da come era messa la mia sadica vena creativa, premeditavo mille e uno modi su come far soffrire Peter Hale. E sono arrivato al punto che Lydia mi ha sequestrato il cellulare, in caso mi venisse casualmente in mente di chiamare le _ragazze_ , per un secondo giro di giochi; è stato scorretto minacciarmi però di dire tutto a Scott, ricordandomi che avrei spezzato il suo tenero cuore di cucciolo, ed avrei quindi subito _da solo_ i suoi occhioni.

Scorretto, davvero molto scorretto.

Ma questo riguardava solo me, l'altro lato c'ero sempre io, ma che impedivo il secondo omicidio dello _zio_ per mano del suo primo assassino, ossia un nipote particolarmente poco propenso al suo senso dell'umorismo. E non nascondo che ho rischiato di diventare una tartare anche io, spesso.

Alla fine però Peter ci ha consegnato tutti i codici, compresi quelli bancari del conto separato creato per l'occasione, che ha richiesto più pazienza che altro viste le inutili formalità che le banche amano tanto; non mi aspettavo però che la lettura del saldo finale mi avrebbe fatto desiderare di prendere un altro drink, doppio e liscio possibilmente. Desiderio che è diventato _bisogno_ , quando ho dovuto firmare per il conto in comune che ha creato Derek, per tenere quei soldi e senza poterlo dire a nessuno. E questo mi ha portato all'ennesimo vecchio problema: _mio padre_.

Ed anche all'ennesimo litigio con Derek, che mi ha fatto non esattamente andare via sbattendo la porta come da classico ma quasi, perché sì sono uscito, ma dato che la porta scorrevole è troppo pesante per me e per essere sbattuta gli ho urlato: «E questa chiudila tu!» e poi me ne sono andato, per tornare dopo un lungo giro in macchina di un'ora a bordo della mia bimba.

Questo però non significava che gli stessi dando ragione, non sia mai, ed ho deciso di puntualizzarlo come prima cosa non appena ho oltrepassato la porta _ancora_ aperta. Alla faccia del suo sorriso bastardo, di chi sa o crede di aver vinto, perché era solo una battaglia e contro uno Stilinski non si vince la guerra!

E sì, nella mia breve vita ho passato troppo tempo a giocare a Risiko, me ne rendo conto.

Alla fine abbiamo trovato una soluzione _accettabile_ , per entrambi. Ed è qui che rientra in scena Danny-bello, che appena mi ha aperto la porta mi ha guardato con la faccia da: “Ancora?” ...e non aveva poi tutti i torti, comunque gli ho esposto il problema e in un attimo dal suo computer mi ha offerto la soluzione, bloccando la visualizzazione di quei video in tutto lo stato della California. A parte nel mio computer e sospetto anche nel suo, ma non ho chiesto e _non_ lo voglio sapere!

E così siamo arrivati ad oggi, il primo giorno della terza settimana, che vede me seduto in camera mia di fronte al mio computer e gli occhi puntati sul numero di visualizzazioni che non fa altro che crescere, nonostante sia riuscito a tagliargli fuori un intero Stato d'America. Non voglio neanche pensare ai soldi che sono entrati nel frattempo, anche se facendo due calcoli posso anche smettere di preoccuparmi della prima rata del colleg- «Che stai facendo?»

Salto. E permetto ancora una volta alla sedia di scivolarmi via da sotto, così che possa cadere con tutta la mia _naturale_ eleganza, che prevede una serie di insulti vari e creativi. «Ma la vuoi piantare?!» esclamo una volta in piedi, con le mani impegnati a massaggiare la parte lesa. «So che a te non importa niente del mio cuore, ma _a me_ sì e ci tengo a non morire così giovane! Voglio almeno arrivare all'età idonea per ordinare una birra senza problemi, è così difficile da capire?!»

Prendo fiato, mi massaggio ancora e vado a recuperare la sedia traditrice, a cui un giorno di questi smonterò le ruote. Così impara a mettersi d'accordo con questo lupo musone, scorbutico e con inclinazioni da ladro-stalker a tempo perso. Per non dimenticare un certo amore per le finestre, la mia in particolar modo. «Hai finito di borbottare?» chiede.

«No. Se ami tanto passare per la mia finestra, sposatela! Vi auguro ogni felicità e figli “di vetro” maschi» alza un sopracciglio, la cosa non mi tange. Ormai sono vaccinato.

Silenzio e la sua espressione non cambia. «Spero che tu abbia finito adesso» e mai ho avuto voglia di vedere se la mia mazza da baseball può fare male ad un Alpha, ma prima o poi lo proverò. «Che stai facendo?» mi richiede e sospiro.

«Guardavo. Cose. In giro» faccio vago, coprendo lo schermo col mio corpo. Alza anche l'altro sopracciglio, che mi giudica scettico e non è neanche il mio preferito, preferisco quello di destra, è più socievole del sopracciglio di sinistra. «E va bene, guardavo le visualizzazioni dei video»

«Non li hai cancellati?!» ringhia e si avvicina e ... _oh_ , non glielo avevo detto? A quanto pare no. «Dimmi perché» ordina e stavolta non posso semplicemente cavarmela, me lo sento. Sono morto.

«Beh, ecco...» inizio e gesticolo al vuoto, non so ancora bene cosa. «Soldi?» tento e mi guarda, serio. Con la voglia _cristallina_ di prendermi a schiaffi.

«Soldi»

«Sì, soldi. È il movente più vecchio del mondo, dovresti saperlo oltre alla gelosia, ed al sesso ovviamente e io ne so qualcosa, sai quanti casi del genere sono capitati a Beacon Hills? Un consiglio: non lo vuoi davvero sapere, comunque basta vedere un qualsiasi film o leggere un giallo perché venga confermato. Ah giusto, dimenticavo la vendetta» ancora silenzio. «Devo stare zitto, vero?»

«Cominci _finalmente_ a capire, bravo» dice e odio quando usa il sarcasmo contro di me, sono io il maestro del sarcasmo qui. Non lui. Io faccio battutacce e lui picchia gli altri, è il bello di _noi_.

Sbuffo e sospiro, perché è davvero antipatico quando ci si mette e neanche si impegna. «Senti, ho risolto in un qualche modo. Ho fatto bloccare a Danny le visualizzazioni per tutto lo stato della California, quindi se papà o qualcuno che conosciamo vuole vederlo dovrà andare fuori dal confine per visualizzarlo e io non ho nessuno fuori oltre i miei nonni. E dubito che loro girino per questi siti, nonostante mia nonna sia tutta matta, ma non ha ancora capito come funziona un portatil- ...e sì, ho capito. Sto zitto» mi dico da solo, tanto lo so che andrà comunque a finire così.

«E quindi hai deciso di tenerli, per far salire un conto in banca?» chiede e detta così sembra una cosa orribile, assolutamente venale e immorale non gli do torto, perché lo è. Un pochino.

«Devi proprio metterla così?» alza anche il sopracciglio simpatico. «Sì, devi metterla proprio così. A mia discolpa posso dire che dandogli una seconda occhiata, posso capire perché ne stanno richiedendo degli a-» e mi zittisce con un bacio, che si mangia gli _altri_ dalle mie labbra, rimanendo solo un sospiro.

Ma non basta, perché con un altro bacio cattura anche quello e me, che gli vado incontro senza una ragione precisa. Forse la stessa di quella notte nella sua macchina, lo stesso fuoco che mi rendo conto ora non essersi mai spento e penso di odiarlo, anche per questo. «Noi due dobbiamo parlare» sussurra e sorrido contro l'ennesimo bacio, conscio che finiremo per litigare ancora, lo facciamo sempre. Lui lo sa, come lo so io che finirà sempre in questo modo, ma per adesso lascio che mi trascini per la stanza fino al letto.

Per qualche ora, il resto può anche aspettare.

 

 

**THE** **END**

 

 

 

 

**NdA** : E questa storia è finita, ho amato moltissimo scriverla e di aver collaborato con Nykyo, una persona specialissima che mi ha fatto l'onore di creare per la mia storia questo bellissimo Fanmix. Ed anche Eloriee, per i banner stupendi dedicati ad ogni capitolo. Grazie mille di cuore!

 

[ ** ** ](http://i1370.photobucket.com/albums/ag260/Nykyo_NA/cover%206_zpstqb7ljcd.jpg)

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Homemade (Fanmix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801983) by [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo)
  * [Homemade (banner)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802031) by [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo)




End file.
